I Am Titanium
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: After scaping the deadly island and losing her young comrade Moira Burton, Claire Redfield will go through a painful healing process, between neutrilizing the virus inside her body and bringing back the self-confidence as a rescuer, mentor and woman. Leon S. Kennedy will have the task to help her heal in each and every of those three phases of her life. Set in mid REV2.
1. The Assault News

**Summary: After scaping the deadly island and losing her young comrade Moira Burton, Claire Redfield will go through a painful healing process, between neutrilizing the virus inside her body and bringing back the self-confidence as a rescuer, mentor and woman.**

 **Her long time friend, Leon S. Kennedy, will take the task to help her heal in each and every of those three phases of her life. He will remind her that no matter how many times they try to shut her down,she won't fall.**

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **The Assault News**

 **Year: 2011**

 **Washington D.C.**

After being thrown like a piece of useless garbage into a mission in the Easter Slave Republic, where, as usual, I was about to get killed fighting against freaking powerful biological weapons, I was finally back in Washington D.C.

But not before I took the vacations I was deprived of when they decided to take me against my will. Without even having breakfast.

I was on my way to The White House, in a car property of the government. As soon as I arrived at the airport I received a call from Hannigan, telling me I had to show up immediately, since Adam (the president) was going to make a national appearence on TV to give national message and wanted to talk to me afterwards.

Another agent was waiting for me outside the airport. That was a little but awesome benefit about working for the president. I could call any moment to pick me up wherever I was at the time. Chopper, Jeep, limousine, they came for me in every vehicle possible.

—Hey, you know what's the president's message about? —I asked the agent who was driving the luxurious Mercedes Benz, armored, with many secret compartments, just in case we were attacked by armed groups or terrorists.

—There was an outrageous kidnapping last night. At the head quarters of a non government organization. A chopper with a group of professional armed men broke into the building, directly in the floor where an event was held. There were no dead people, but they took the CEO and some workers— he finalized.

Well,that was something new. A direct assault to a non government organization with a professional team. No wonder why it was notorious, and it wouldn't surprise me the fact that the news went so viral to force Adam to make a public appearence on national TV.

—So, which NGO was assaulted? — I asked with curiosity. An attack of that magnitude could've only happened because said organization was interfering with the job of other not-so-altruist groups.

—TerraSave— he replied.

A slight feeling of shock sprouted in my chest.

—What?! — I exclaimed, getting closer to the driver's seat from my backseat.

TerraSave was the anti bioterrorism organization which Claire Redfield worked for. It's been a while since I last saw her face to face, maybe since the incident at Hardvarville Airport six years ago, where I was sent to investigate. She was one of the victims trapped inside after the outbreak of a virus inside the building, along with senator Davis.

But we kept in contact with each other frequently in order to catch up with the events in the world of the war against bioterrorism. After our first meeting in Raccoon City, we took different paths (mine was more like a forced path,though), but we shared the same goal: to protect the people from the effects of B.O.W's and prevent more tragedies like the one of that fatidic day we met. Her path was more peaceful than the one I had to choose.

TerraSave wasn't precisely an organism that fought bioterrorism directly, actually, they took the most wrenchful part of a war: taking care of the survivors in the locations where an outbreak was detected. Corpses, orphans, people alive not in one piece,etc.

They were always the ones who cleaned up the mess caused by the terrorist and us, the ones who counterattacked. Why would they get a direct hit? Something fishy was going on.

Then,I realized something.

—Do you know the names of the hijacked workers? — I asked, my heart beat faster, fearing that Claire might have been one of them.

—The president should know that. He was informed directly. What's wrong? Do you know one of the victims? — I didn't like to hear the word victim while thinking of my friend.

—I hope not— I answered, lying back on my seat again. I really hoped Claire wasn't one of the kidnapped workers, but something was telling me I would not get good news. After all, Adam Benford was the only man in the goverment who knew about her and I in Raccoon City.

If he wanted to speak to me after his speech, it was probably because he had something to tell me about it, and Claire was the only conection between me and that recent situation.

 _Claire, I hope you're not one of them …_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

"[…] _in the past, TerraSave has aided the government of the United States of America to rescue the victims of bioterrorism. We've been allies, fighting side by side to prevent more tragedies cause by biorganic weapons, promoting peace within conflicted countries alongisde the UnitedNations, investing in the research of cures for lethal disease with World Healt Organization. What happened last night had no reason to be._

 _As the President of The United States of America, I strongly condemn the assault to the general head quartes of TerraSave. My government will collaborate with the investigation from start to end. We'll get to where we need to get, and we'll bring back our comared and fellow American citizens. We are not allowed to lose faith in our efforts due to this incident._

 _This is my a commitmet I make not only as a the president, but as a citizen who seeks peace."_

And that was how Adam finished his twenty minute speech. He knew how to get to the point, I think that was one of the reason we got along so well when I joined the secret service, when he was just a high official.

I was waiting alone in his office at The White House, sitting on a luxurious couch in front a big modern flat screen where I watched the message on national broadcast. I turned off said device and headed to his desk. Sit and wait was never a virtue of mine. Besides, the warmth of the chimeney would make me sleep in that comfortable couch any minute.

I was still wondering how all that could have happened. It's not commom for terrorist to attack NGO's when, in fact, it's the government itself that interferes with their not so peaceful plans. Something was really off in this mess, and I could bet my badge that his had a deeper background. And I would bet my Silver Ghost that that BOW's were involved in it.

I turned around when I heard the door open. President Adam Benford came in.

—Leon, I'm glad you're finally back"— he reached out his hand. I shook it—.I apologize for sending you off so suddenly to the Easter Slave Republic"— he said with a smirk.

This little bastard.

—You do owe me one. Throwing me into a rebellion when you actually were watching everything over since the begining could be seen as nonsense. I almost got killed by two Tyrants—I complained seriously. But, ironically, another BOW helped me survived there. —You also owe me a breakfast.

—You're hard to kill Leon, that's why I sent you off. And don't worry, you'll get a presidential breakfast whenever you ask for it—he assured me with a slight bow.

—Nice. Clearing that matter up, tell me, what do you want to talk about?"— I saw his face turned more serious. I was eager to know more details about the assault. He was the only one who could confirm or deny the though I had for hours.

The old man put his hands on his back y headed towards behind the desk. There were several papers on it, and a black leather folder.

—I guess there is no need for me to tell what happened—I nodded—. Well, after the incident in the head quarters of TerraSave, I contacted the remaining members so they could tell me more about it.

—What did you get?

—It turns out they were holding a conference to inform the members of the recent outcomes of the organization. It was also a welcome party for rookie members. Fifty people attended the event, executive chiefs and collaborators. However…—he paused for a brief moment to take the black leather folder and hand it over to me.

—However, out of fifty people in the place, they only took away those eight.

I opened the folder as soon as he finished. Inside, there was a list of names. The header said "Confirmed Attendants For The Welcome Party at TerraSave". I noticed there were eight names highlighted with yellow marker:

 **Burton, Moira**

 **Chavez,Gabriel**

 **Fernandez, Pedro**

 **Fisher, Neil**

 **Foley, Gina**

 **Korda, Natalia**

 **Redfield, Claire**

 **Thompson, Edward**

My grip on the folder tightened. My heartbeats rose their rythm. My fear was confirmed.

Claire was kidnapped.

Shit.

—I called you because you know one of the victims —his voice took me out of my thoughts—. Claire Redfield is the woman you scaped with from Raccoon City thirteen years ago. And, if I'm not mistaken, she was also at Hardvarville Airport when the outbreak happened, wasn't she? —he asked, but Adam was just confirming facts.

—Yes, it's her— I replid with a deep sigh.

—I wanted to ask you if you have any idea about who might be behind the assault, since she's your friend. Do you know if TerraSave had issues with someone? —he asked me seriously.

But I didn't have a concrete answer to that,though. I was as shocked as everyone else. TerraSave was a peaceful organization, Adam himself said it in his speech. It was us who always got to deal with the bad guys.

—I don't know what to tell you Adam. Claire has never been the kind of person who looks troubles with terrorist. At least not intentionally—I clarified—. The only reason I can think of is that these people might have known some valuable information the black market wants. After all, Claire is the sister of one of the founding members of the B.S.A.A. — I point that out, leaving the folder on the desk.

But I wasn't even sure about my own idea. What else could they know besides all that was written in the reports from the government and the alliance?

—I came up with the same thought Leon, not only for that, but also because Moira Burton is Barry Burton's daughter, another founding member of the B.S.A.A. and current consultant— that was new information to me. I had heard the name of Barry Burton from Claire,but I had never actually met him—. And also, TerraSave CEO, Niel Fisher, is one of the victims. It could be a really obvious reason for an attack, but there is a couple of facts that make me doubt about it—he said.

—What kind of facts,Adam?

—Moira Burton might be the daughter of an important man in the B.S.A.A., but in TerraSave, she was just a rookie member. That was her first day, they were celebrating her. And Natalia Korda, another name of the list, is just a nine years old orphan girl who was rescued from Terragrigia Panic and put in custody at TerraSave facilities since then.

What the fuck? Things were getting senseless by the minute. What would terrorist want from a new member and a little girl?

—You agree with me that a recently joined member and a nine year-old girl could not have any important information that the black market could use—I nodded to that statement.

—Then, what do you have in mind? —I was interested in knowing his theory. The guy was pretty smart, he could find solutions to problems that seemed to have no exit.

I saw him turned around,facing the window behind his desk.

— What I think is that, whoever orchested all this, they already had their eyes on these eight people beforehand. Some of the people present at the moment heard the armed men calling the hijacked ones by their names. They had it planned. But I just can't find a logical reason for it.

I couldn't blame him, the whole plot seemed to have no connection between facts…for outsiders like us. If Adam's suspicions were correct,then…

—Do you think someone from TerraSave itself was involved in assault? —I asked.

He turned to face me again.

— That's a possibility we must not discard,Leon. Since it looks like there is no potential direct enemy—he said—. And if this turns out to be true, TerraSave will get in serious troubles, more than the ones they have now that their CEO is missing—he punctuated—. Nevertheless, I must accept that us, politicians and government itself, are partly responsable for incidents like this. We have earned enemies that might not use direct hits to affect us. That is why we're going to collaborate in the investigation.

—What are your plans Adam? —I showed all my disposition in whatever he had in mind.

—We're going to test our recently created Division of Security Operations. If it's need, we'll join forces with any organization that can help us to get to the responsables behind this,and save the missing workers. And that includes the B.S.A.A. It's unavoidable,actually, since family members of important people of the alliance are involved. Leon, this is when we show how efficient our division is— he said while getting closer to me.

Adam rested his hand on my shoulder.

—I want you to lead this. You're our only connection with TerraSave and the B.S.A.A Besides, I know that woman is an important person to you. I'm also thankful to her, she kept you alive in Raccoon City, otherwise, we couldn't have met— he petted my shoulder while smiling sincerely.

What he said was true. Claire helped me survived in the moments I just want to end everything with a shot in my head. Her devotion to keep Sherry safe, and her longing to find her brother kept me sane that night. I wanted to help her in both tasks, and I needed to be alive and sane to do so.

I never mentioned her in the interrogations I was put through. Had I done it then they would've looked for her, not letting her continue her search for her brother. I could not allow that, she deserved to fin her only family after the horror we experienced that night.

I helped her that night,I helped her when she was imprisoned in Rockford Island, we help each other in Hardvarville.

I will help her this time as well.

—Count on me Adam — I assured him—I know Claire, she's a survivor, I'm pretty sure she will sort things out to keep herself alive. She's a target very hard to shut down.

—I trust your judgment entirely,Leon. Now,if you excuse me, I need to keep on with my duties. We'll be in often contact to keep us informed, all right? — I nodded—. Great. I take my leave now.

Adam headed towards the entrance and left the office. I looked at the black folder on the desk. I let a deep sigh out that I seemed to have held back during my conversation with the president.

 _Claire, try not to get killed._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hi everyone! I'm back to the fanfiction world! This time with a Resident Evil story. I've always been a fan, but now that I played one of the games (Revelations 2) for the first time, I'm even more fan of it.**

 **Claire Redfiled is my favorite character,( along with Leon Kennedy) so I was delighted to see her again in RE REV 2, and totally loved her new look! She need an update.**

 **I got inspired by David Guetta's song Titanium, hence the name of the fanfiction. The lyrics remind me so much of Claire, so I decided to write a story about her six month long recover period after the incident in the island. You know that in Japan,when a woman gets her hair cutt of it means an important change in her life? I want to write a bit about what could've change in Claire.**

 **But to know it better,we need her in Resident Evil 7 xD.**

 **I'm writing this in Spanish too, there will be an update first in one language and then in the other.**

 **Hope you read this and leave a review to tell me your thoughts on it ^^**

 **See ya!**

 **Trivia: the last thought of Leon,when has he said it before? hehehe**


	2. The Captain's Report

**The Captain's Report**

 **New York Cty, USA.**

It's been four days since the assault to the TerraSave headquarters happened, in which eight people were kidnapped by a professional armed group, most likely a terrorist one. One of the victims was Claire Redfield, my long time friend, who I shared life-and-death bioterrorism experiences with. There is no clue about who might have been behind this, we've only got the names of the missing workers.

As one of the main prime chief of the Division of Security Operations created by the American government, I was sent to New York to investigate more about the situation. The news went viral across the country, it was outrageous, so much that even president Adam had to release a statement via national broadcast to assure the people that the government would collaborate in the case.

He, being the only one who knows about my link and friendship with Claire Redfield, left me in charge of this task. The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance (B.S.A.A.) was also doing its part of the job, checking all the files of potentials bioterrorist groups that could be responsible of the mess caused. In spite not having that much of interaction between us (alliance and government) due to orders from high officers, we were coordinating really well in the search of the hijacked people.

I have not contacted Chris Redfield, Claire's older brother. It was weird, he would've been the first one to search the grounds,the sky and the sea to find his sister. Maybe he was not in the country at the moment. If it was true, he will be shocked to death when he learns about this incident.

Instead, I was informed that consultant Barry Burton was leading the investigation in B.S.A.A side. I have not been able to meet him personally, but I expected that, he must be so devastated by the news of his daughter being kidnapped in her very first day at job that he had no room in his head for any other thoughts.

While the alliance worked on the profiles of possible suspects, our job as D.S.O. was to interview the remaining members of TerraSave. All of them. The ones who were present at the moment and the ones that were not there by some reason. This task might look senseless, but we were secretly investigating all the background of each worker in the organization. Family, previous jobs, bank accounts, properties, etc.

The president suspects someone inside TerraSave itself was involved in the assault,somehow. They were very specific in their actions, no kills, only hijacked certain people. According to witnesses' reports, the armed men knew the victims' names. It was all planned beforehand and they kept an eye on those members.

I was staying at a five star hotel in The Big Apple, all-inclusive sponsored by the government (another benefit of working for them), checking the reporst sent by my team of agents who had been interviewing the people these past four days. They were like a hundred of reports with personal information of each worker. But I was more interested in the conclusions: potential suspect or person with no relevant background.

Til that moment, no one seemed to have any link with criminal groups. I wanted to slam my head against something hard, this was going nowhere. We've checked up almost every member of the headquarters in that city. I knew TerraSave had offices in several parts of the country, even worldwide. But it was less likely that someone from outside was involved,and even if someone was, it would have to be a complicity with a resident in New York.

But nothing. Not a single clue. Everyone was clean. All the witnesses had been investigated.

Another thing I could not understand was why they had to take those specific eight people away. Did they have valuable information for bioterrorist? If they did, then why did they take a recently joined member and an nine year-old orphan girl?

If it was not information, what do these victims have that caught the interest of criminals?

I even checked the files of the missing members. They were the first files we got in order to set a proper search. Not one of them seemed out of normal.

The only thing they had in common was their experiences related to Fisher, Gina Foley and Natalia Korda were survivors of Terragrigia Panic. Gabriel Chavez, Pedro Fernandez and Edward Thompson were in Kijuju, even though their job there was to relocate victims, they had to deal with the remainings of Uroboros.

And Claire survived Raccoon City incident, the outbreak in the prison of Rockford Island and Harvardville Airport.

How that could be of any use? I laid down on the large luxurious sofa I was sitting on. I closed my eyes, I was tired of reading and thinking of possibilities. Sleep was taking over me, it was almost midnight, maybe I could get a bit of sleep...

 _Bottom line is...you have the experience we're looking for. If you really want to end this peacefully, you have only one option. Work for us._

 _...the experience we're looking for..._

I abruptly opened my eyes, realizing I was dreaming, reviving the moment when I was, technically, forced to work for the United States government due to my recently experience in Raccoon City. The agents though I could be useful because of that.

What if that experience with bioterrorism was what the kidnapper group wanted from the TerraSave members? Was that the thing that could be useful to them? Would they force them to work for them? It kind of made sense. Besides,the only ones who knew about the background of the missing members were the people in TerraSave.

But, if people with experience was what they need, why would they take a new member? There are no records of her having experiences with BOW's. Natalia Korda might had go through one, but she was still a kid.

Unless they planned to use those two to make the rest accept to do the dirty jobs. Just like when I was forced to make the choice I made so Sherry could be protected.

God, no. I couldn't imagine the torture they might be put through. Claire was very sensible in that aspect, though her sense of justice was very strong.

I looked at her file on the desk I had in front of me. I set my eyes in her profile photo.

 _Claire, where the hell have the taken you to? What are they doing to you?_

Before my mind began answering my questions with terrible scenarios, my cellphone rang. I took it out of my pocket and check the screen. It was Ingrid Hunnigan.

I pressed the videocall option.

—Kennedy here. What's up? — I tried to always pick up job calls as the professional I was.

—Leon, we have some important news regarding the case you're assigned to— my heart beat faster—. Few hours ago we received a report from the United States of America Embassy in Rusia. President Benford contacted directly with them. A Russian Marine ship found a castaway old boat with a woman on it, in the Baltic Sea, near the border of the Gulf of Finland. The mariners rescued her, they though it was a survivor of a plane crash or a shipwrecking, since they saw her weak, with several wounds, burns and she complained about a pain on the ribs. When she was asked about her identity, she said her name was Claire Redfield and that she was kidnapped in New York.

What. The. Fuck. Did I hear correctly? Claire in the Baltic Sea? In Europe? How and why the hell did she get there? I was in the neighbor country a few days ago.

—Is that true Hunnigan?! — my anger was not because of Hunnigan, it was because that mess was getting worse than I thought—. Why wasn't I informed of this before?

—The president wanted to confirm the news, so we sent a copy of Claire Redfiled's files to the embassy so they could corroborate personal data and physical appearance. We received the confirmation just moments ago. President Benford ordered me directly not to tell you anything until we got the answer.

I got that, Adam was very aware of my close friendship with Claire, If I learnt the news without getting confirmation, I would probably be on my way to Russia, just like that.

—Understood. What did they do with Claire Redfield? Where is she now? —I asked.

—She is still staying on the ship. However, they are planning to transfer her by helicopter to the Diagnosis and Consultation Polyclinic in St. Petersburg, which are the nearest city and hospital to the harbor. The mariners think it's better to treat her on land. Leon— the president wants you to go there. He will notify the appropriate authorities about your arrival.

—Got it. Please, book me a ticket for the next flight to Moscow from JFK Airport. And if it's possible, book another for St. Petersburg when I arrived at Russia— I asked her while getting up from my seat and headed towards my room to pack my stuff—. What about the B.S.A.A? Do they know this too?

—The president told them directly, and he also asked them to wait 'til further confirmation. However, we were reported that the consultant in charge of the investigation departed to Moscow just after they learnt the news.

—Did Barry Burton leave already? —I saw Hunnigan nod—.Well, it doesn't surprise me actually. He is close to Claire, and she's the only one who can tell him the whereabouts of his daughter. Allright Hunnigan, I'll wait for the flight schedule confirmation. Tell the agents of my team to come and pick all the files in my room— I saw her nod once more before hanging up.

I put my cellphone in my pocket again and started to pack my stuff as fast as I could. Regardless the time of the flight, I was heading to the airport after my team came and collected the files.

 _Claire, I'm on my way._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **17 hours later.**

 **St. Petersburg, Russia.**

My flight from New York left really early, so I could get some sleep on the way. As soon as I arrived in Moscow, I took the next flight to St. Petersburg, so another hour of traveling. I did sleep well, but still my head was spinning. There is nothing one can do against jet lag.

The US Consulate in St. Petersburg was aware of my arrival, so they sent the consul himself to pick me up at the airport. He would take me to the hospital where Claire would be moved, then he would take my stuff to the place I'd stay in.

I've never visited this place before, it looked very nice and comfy in spite of the weather. It seemed it rained cats and dogs a few hours ago.

I wish I had come under better circumstances.

 _Next time we bump into each other, let's hope it's some place, a little bit more normal._

I remembered the words I told Claire when we last met some years ago, after the Harvardville incident. I really hoped our next meeting to be in a more normal place, under better circumstances. It looked like this time wouldn't be that one.

I wondered if our fate was to meet always due to reasons related to bioterrorism.

Well, with both of us working to erase this evil threat from Earth, I supposed yes. But c'mon, the exception of the rule will always be welcome.

—So, is there anything new about the rescued woman? —I asked the man driving by my side.

—As far as we know, there isn't. But we have now the report the captain of the ship sent from the sea. It's weird, though—he said.

—May I read it? —I was interested to know what the rescuers had to say about the issue.

—Of course, it's in a blue envelope, inside the glove compartment in front of you — he pointer at said compartment. I opened it.

There were few papers inside, which was odd since it's a vehicle property of the consulate. It wasn't hard to spot the blue envelope. I took it and opened it.

 _Captain's Report_

 _We rescued a woman sinking in an old boat. She was unconscious, soaked to the bones in blood. However, her wounds weren't that deep to be the cause of such loss of blood._

 _We thought she might be a survivor of a plane crash or a shipwrecking. She had some burns. We noticed a holster on her right leg, but there was no weapon in it nor in the boat. The woman opened her eyes briefly, she saw us and started whispering about an overseer, an island, experiments. Then she passed out again._

 _We took her to the infirmary of our ship, medical personnel treated her wounds. She did not wake up until hours later._

 _When the woman had enough strength to talk, I visited her room to ask for more information. She said her name was Claire Redfield, she was kidnapped from New York few days ago, along with some fellow workers of an organization called TerraSave. She told us they all woke up on the same island, but in different locations. She said she escaped a prison full of people infected with an odd virus; they all were the outcome of the experiments carried by a woman who called herself The Overseer._

 _I noticed a strange bracelet on her right wrist, I asked what was it and she said it was a device that registered physiological responses of the subject, if the person felt an uncontrollable feeling of fear, it would trigger the virus inside. I look closely at it, it had a digital screen that seemed broke down._

 _The woman felt sick again, saying she had a pain in the ribs, chest and head. I let her rest again._

 _To be honest, her story seemed to be the product of hallucination. She said the people in the island were Russian-speaking people, but we have no records of any island near the coordinates we found her. Let alone an island with a prison. Nevertheless, there were these comments between the mariners about an outrageous hijacking in New York City some days ago, so I thought it might had something to do with the woman we rescued, as creepy as it could sound._

 _But to be sure, I send this information to the government of my country so they can contact the United States of America Embassy in Russia and help us confirm the relation between the two facts._

 _I wait patiently for your response in order for us to proceed with our plans. We want to move her to land so she can receive a better treatment._

 _Captain Mihail Zhukovski_

I put the paper inside the envelope again. The Overseer? Virus and experiments? So that was what it was about. Claire went through something similar in Rockford Island. A bracelet that measured physiological responses? Fear triggered the virus? God, bioterrorist kept coming up with creepier ideas every time.

And Claire had to be their guinea pig.

The reason behind the assault was a lot clearer to me now, but still I didn't understand why eight people out of everyone else at the event. We all felt fear sometime in our lives. What was the purpose of their experiments? I hoped Claire could tell me more about what she found out there. This was a serious matter, it meant a new biological threat to the world.

—It's weird, isn't it? —the question took me out of my thoughts. I raised an eyebrow—. I mean, I'm very aware of BOW's, and what pharmaceutical corporations are able to do in order to create the most powerful biological weapon. What seems strange to me it's the fact she said she was on an island. The captain said it in his report, there is no record of an island near the coordinates where she was found.

—Maybe it's a forgotten place. Easter Slave Republic went through the same when the Soviet Union disappeared—I said. My recent experience at the civil war in that country taught me that forgotten nations can be very rancorous.

—It's a possibility we should take in consideration. We would have to ask the Russian government to send aircraft fleet for a search. I doubt they accept, they say if it's not on a map, then it doesn't exist — he said sarcastically—. We've reached or destination Mr. Kennedy. Authorities of the hospital are aware of your visit, personnel must know it too.

I look out the window and I saw a building that seemed to be raised two centuries ago. Very similar to the hospitals in the US.

—Thank you Mr. Consul. I'll report to the US president as soon as I get current information— I told him and he made a goodbye gesture with his hand. I took my hand luggage and got out the car.

It was a long way to the lobby. There were green areas around the place, nurses accompanying the patients on wheelchair for a walk, even if it was on the asphalt, since the gardens were flooded. When I got in, I thought I'd get lost with so many Russian signs. Fortunately, there were signs in English too.

The lobby was almost empty, only a fifty-ish bearded man was sitting on one of the large couches. He looked a bit depressed.

I headed to the receptionist.

—Good evening ma'am— I greeted the woman in charge. Lucky, she seemed to understand me—. My name is Leon S. Kennedy, I came from the US commissioned by the government — I took my agent badge out the pocket of my jacket—. I want to know about the situation of a patient named Claire Redfield. When is she arriving?

—We were waiting for you Mr. Kennedy —I was surprised by how well she spoke English—. Miss Claire Redfield arrived two hours earlier than expected, she had to undergo surgery.

What? What happened to her?

—Why did she have to undergo surgery? — I questioned, trying to stay calm.

—Miss Redfield had a rib fracture that eventually pierced one of her lungs causing collapse. We don't know the severity of her condition; she was taken to the operating room as soon as she arrived.

I clenched my fist to that statement.

So that was the reason of her pain on the ribs. First she escaped from maniacs of virus, now she has to get out in one piece from the surgery.

—Excuse me, do you know Claire? — I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw the bearded man who was sitting on the couch few minutes ago. He didn't look like a Russian resident. Did he know Claire too?

—Yes, I am Leon Kennedy, a close friend of hers— I answered.

—Leon Kennedy! — he exclaimed—I know who you are. Claire has told me a lot about out you these years. Let me introduce myself: I am Barry Burton, consultant for the B.S.A.A. — he reached out his hand.

What a place, time and way to meet the legendary Barry Burton.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **And here's chapter two! Thanks to those who have started following this story,I hope I can take it where I want. Remember I first write in Spanish and translate it to English.**

 **I tried to be close to the game events, even though we know Capcom doesn't give details about anything xD. I tried to be logical, something that Capcom sometimes lacks, lol. I chose St. Petersburg since it's the closest to the Baltic Sea.**

 **If you remember the Barry-Claire scene in the game, it was raining outside.**

 **Next chapter we'll have a very deep conversation between Barry and Leon and we'll know about Claire's condition!**

 **If you could leave me your opinions, it'll help me a lot!**


	3. Getting To Know Barry

**Getting To Know Barry**

Barry Burton reached out his hand so I could shake it. And I did so.

—Mr. Burton, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Claire has told me about you these years as well—I told him while releasing his hand and we headed to the lobby.

—I hope it was only good things—he said—. And please, call me Barry. I've heard a lot about you all these time that I feel you're already part of the family, even though we just met face to face.

—Thanks, it's really nice of you— I told him sincerely. In spite of seeing him a bit depressed a few minutes ago, I could feel good vibes from him.

—Did the government send you here? —he asked me while we took our seats on the large couch where I saw him when I arrived. His face turned a bit sad. It looked like he had learnt about something not good.

I guessed what it could be about.

—Yes. The news went viral in the whole country, the president had to act. He is not just my boss, he's also a good friend. He knows about my connection with TerraSave and the B.S.A.A through Claire, so he chose me to be in charge of the investigation.

—I see. The news and comments about the incident keep coming out— he looked down.

—Barry, did you see Claire before she entered the operating room? —I asked him.

He only let a sight out before replying.

—Yes, but it was very brief. She arrived almost unconscious. She only opened her eyes to answer me.

—Did she tell you something important?

—I asked her if my daughter Moira was with her. She could only tell me that she was sorry, she tried to save her, that she should have done it, and then— he paused for a short moment —, I saw some tears falling from her eyes before she fell unconscious due to the effects of anesthesia.

I wasn't wrong about my guess to why he looked depressed. He did not get good news about his daughter.

—It seems that my daughter could not make it with Claire— he sounded resigned.

—I'm sorry— I did not know what else to say.

—I wonder if this is my punishment for giving in to Wesker and betraying my friends back in the Spencer Mansion, where all this shit began.

Claire had told me something about it. Barry was forced to obey Albert Wesker because his family was being threatened at gunpoint if he didn't do it.

—I decided to move my family to Canada, where they would not get involved in a situation like that again. I guess it was useless choice— he said with anger towards himself. I understood his frustration.

Something similar happened to me when I was taking care of Sherry. I wanted them to let her go, to not get her involved into anything related to bioterrorism. I accepted to work for the government for that. However, she was taken into custody for several years, being the subjects of experiments over and over again.

The only thing I could do was being with her when she needed it.

—Them, how is it that Moira ended up working for TerraSave in New York? —I was curious to know.

Barry smiled, as if he was remembering a funny story.

—You must know that Chris and Claire are close to my family—I nodded—. Well, Moira has admired Claire since they met. She looks up to her, like a role model. One day she told she wanted to study college in New York, so she could follow her model's steps. I accepted because I knew Moira would not be alone in a big city. Would you believe that, a year later, she told me she was dropping out in order to get a full-time job? —he shook his head, as if he was just learning that news from his daughter—. You can imagine my reaction when I learnt where she wanted to work.

Actually, I could. I could imagine an overwhelming discussion between a father and his teen daughter. Both of them stubborn. It looks like Barry's relationship with Moira was not an affective one.

—We were even discussing by phone about the matter the night she was kidnapped— he shook his head again—. Claire assured me she would keep an eye on her, we both of us stop fighting. And in her very first day of work…

Was Barry mad at Claire? He had no reason to be, TerraSave did not look for troubles with bioterrorism.

—I am not mad at Claire, if you're wondering— this guy is very perceptive—. I am the reason that my daughter became rebellious and stubborn to me. She's been against me for years. Since the day she accidentally shot her little sister with one of my guns, we haven't had the best of father-daughter relationships.

—Is your daughter Polly…?

—No,no,no —he denied it moving his hand—, my daughter Polly survived, we could get help in time. But things between me and Moira shattered. Every year that passed since then, the distance between us grew. Now I realized that my overprotective attitude was putting more gas on the fire. I guess Moira felt I believed she wase a good-for-nothing girl —he looked at me and smiled sadly—. Sorry, hearing all these family stories when we just met must be overwhelming you.

—Don't worry about that. I appreciate your trust. Besides, you said it earlier: you've heard so much about me that you think of me as a part of the family.

—Thank you —he petted me on the shoulder—. And, you know what? My father instinct tells me that Moira is not gone at all—he said—. She's a fucking Burton, and if being stubborn in my family is of any use, it's because we play all our cards before giving up—he smirked.

—If this could back up your thoughts, I'm telling you: I've never met a young girl under Claire's care who has not survived a life-death experience.

And that was true. Claire was so good at taking care of the young that she even risked her life for it. Compassion was her main trait. She took care of Sherry all that night in Raccoon City, and she came back for her when she found her brother Chris. Sherry was one of the reasons we still kept in contact.

At Harvardville Airport, she protected that little girl, Rani, who had been left with Claire just minutes prior the virus outbreak in there. She kept an eye on the girl until I arrived to back up the rescue mission of the survivors.

Even if Claire was scared during those situation, that would not stop her from protecting those who depend on her.

Barry looked deeply at me and smiled.

—You're right Leon. I know about Sherry Birkin and Rani Chawla. I think my daughter wants to follow her steps because of that. I won't give up until we find that place and know for sure what happened to Moira.

I smiled at his attitude. That was the spirit when it came to stand against bioterrism.

—By the way Barry, where is Chris? I thought he would be the first to come here— that doubt chased me since New York.

—Chris is on a mission with his team somewhere in Asia. B.S.A.A. tried to make contact with him, but it seems they are in a remote area where the signal cannot reach their electronic devices. He is going to be shocked to death when he comes back and finds about this. Fucking technology! —he cursed.

I met Chris for the first time a few years ago, when Claire introduced us to each other. When he and I shook hands, I felt as if I had known him for ten years, I think it was a common feeling between survivors of bioterrorism. Even if that was the only time we saw each other,I think he would feel guilty if he saw Claire in that state.

—So, Leon, how's the investigation going on your side? Found anything worth? —Barry asked me.

I briefly doubt replying to his question, I was ordered to keep in secret all our suspicions until we confirmed any of them. But Claire was rescued and even gave some details about the hijacking. It was just a matter of time before we learnt what really happened; I'm sure she did her part and looked for answers in the place she was taken.

Claire was not the kind of woman who waits with her arms crossed for divine salvation.

—We have interviewed TerraSave workers, not only for testimonies Barry, but also to fin possible suspects involved in the attack and kidnapping— Barry raised an eyebrow—. The president thinks someone inside TerraSave might be involved in the whole incident in some way. I also consider this possibility.

Barry got up from his seat abruptly, looking at me as if I just said something outrageous. It really was,though.

—What?! —he exclaimed, not believing his ears.

I stood up as well.

—Out of all people present at the moment, they only took away eight of them. The criminals knew their names; they had their eyes on them beforehand. Someone leaked information about them. But we have not found any potential suspect. Did you read the debrief the captain of the ship that rescued Claire sent?

—I didn't. I packed my stuff as soon as we get the news from the president. I was sure it was Claire, and I was so eager to know about my daughter as well— he said.

—The captain got some details from her. She said all the kidnapped workers were taken to an island and were subjects to experiments with a virus that triggers with fear. All the habitants of the island were infected as well. Claire said the natives were Russian-speaking people, but there is no record of any island like that in this country.

—Oh, fuck. Those maniacs never get tired of creating more dangerous stuff each time— he took his hand to his face, maybe due to the horror of imagining her daughter facing who-knows what kind of monsters, and being a victim of them—. I don't understand, why did they take eight people? Don't all people in the world feel fear some time in their lives?

—That's the same thing I wonder. But I can't figure it out. Claire is safe now, I'm sure she got some answers by her own during her stay in that place. That's how she is— I assured him.

—I agree with that.

—Excuse me, are you here for Miss Claire Redfield? — a male voice called us from behind. It was a doctor in a surgery outfit. It seemed he just came out from one, because he still had a procedure mask tied to his neck.

I guessed he was the doctor who attended Claire.

—Yes, my name is Leon S. Kennedy, I came commissioned by US government —I took out my agent badge from my jacket—. Mr. Barry Burton here comes with me — I added pointing at Barry.

—Nice to meet you Mr. Kennedy, I am doctor Viktor Kozachenko. I attended Miss Redfield— he reached out his hand and I shook it. Barry did the same.

—How's her condition? — suddenly I had this urge to know about it.

—We successfully performed a thoracoscopy to fix the wound in her lung. The invasion to her body was minimal, so the wound on her skin should recover in little time. However, she must rest to recover from her right rib fracture.

I felt relieved hearing those words.

—As of her burns on the body, they are first degree burns, with the proper cares they will heal soon. We noticed a moderate hit on her head, so we took a radiography. There is no apparent damage to the brain cortex nor a fracture of the skull, nevertheless, we reserve the prognostic of the consequences this traumatism could have these days. Every patient's reaction is different when it comes to these kind of hits.

—What do you mean by that? — Barry asked a bit uncalmed.

—Some people take several days to regain consciousness after a traumatism on the head — he said straightforward.

Oh,no. How long will it take for Claire to wake up?

—I can't be sure that this will be Miss Redfield's case. We'll have to check on the evolution of her condition.

—Can we see her now doctor? —I asked.

—Yes,I came for that too. Her condition is not critical, so we transferred her to a common room on the second floor. Please, follow me.

Barry and I nodded, so we were guided by the doctor to the elevator near the reception. I suddenly felt nervous at the thought of having to see my friend again, after a while, in this situation: lying unconscious on a bed.

I clenched my fists.

The bell of the elevator indicated us we had arrived to the second floor. When the doors opened I saw a long hallway, windows at the left side with a view to the gardens of the hospital. I notices a few drops on the glasses, it seemed it had rained again, but shortly.

At the right side, there were the rooms of the inpatients. We followed the doctor to the room 225, we stood behind him while he opened the door for us. The door creaked and we entered the room one by one.

There was that particular smell of hospital inside, like a combination of ethyl alcohol and iodine. The room was spacious enough for two more people besides the patient. It wasn't all white, there was light blue paint on half of the walls. There was also a closet and a couch, I guessed they were for relatives who wanted to spend the night. Right beside the closet was the bathroom. The hospital really took in consideration the family members of the inpatients.

And just at the opposite side, there was the bed. Claire was lying down on it. Intubated Her reddish-brown hair fell to her shoulders. I was so used to see her with a ponytail that I was briefly surprised to see her united long hair. It was longer than I thought.

If she had been awake, I'd have told her she looked nice with her hair down.

—Why is she intubated? —Barry asked doctor Kozachenko.

—She's intubated so we can fill the operated lung with air without having her to make great effort, it will heal faster that way. We'll removie withing 24-48 hours depending on her condition.

—What could have caused all the wounds? —I asked.

—Maybe a strong hit or a fall from a high place. Maybe she was in an explosion, due to her burns.

Explosion? Shit.

I got closer to her bed and looked at her face. It was as if she just fell asleep after an ordinary day. How old was she? If my calculations were correct, she was already 32 years old. Claire did not look exactly like she did when we met in Raccoon City, she did looked more mature, but still had that young appearance on her.

I, in my 34 years, surely look like a fourty-ish old man due to the lack of sleep my job made me go through.

Her vital signs were normal, according to the device she was connected to. In spite of that, I felt a bit melancholic. I had never seen her like that, her experiences with bioterrorism have never ended up this way. Besides, there was the fact she might not regain consciousness soon.

—Leon, take a look at this— Barry called me. He was checking a nightstand near the bed. There was a tray on it.

Inside the tray there were clothes, the ones Clare was wearing before the surgery. A brown leather jacket, a pair of jeans, and a blouse that not long ago was white.

Every cloth was soaked in blood. It could not be hers, since she had only burns and bruises. That could either be another person's blood…or the blood of another thing.

What kind of twisted situation did she have to go through?

I saw an airtight bag in there, with a strange object. I grabbed it to look closer at it. Inside, there was a steel bracelet, with a digital screen. It had audio input and output behind, like a speaker and a mike.

—That's a very weird bracelet —I turned to the doctor—,it was hard to remove. We had to do it using a cast saw. It seems like an electronic device, but we could not make it work again.

So that was the bracelet that measured and record physiological responses of the carrier infected with the virus that triggers with fear.

—Miss Redfield is stable, we'll be monitoring her to check the healing process of her wounds, and her state of consciousness. If you don't need any more information from me, then I'll take my leave. I'm gonna open a file about the patient.

Barry and I thanked the doctor as he exited the room.

—What do you think this thing is? —he asked me pointing at the airtight bag.

—Claire told the captain of the ship that the kidnapped TerraSave members were wearing a bracelet that measured physiological responses of the carriers. If the subject felt uncontrollable fear, then the virus triggered inside. The person behind the experiment used this device to monitor the subjects.

—Fuck, they were treated like lab rats! —he cursed with his jaw clenched.

—Barry,if you don't mind, I want to keep this. I can make my research team to give us more information about this artifact—I suggest him. If the workers were indeed being monitored, then all the data might have been recorded inside the bracelet.

—Go ahead, you have better equipment for this. Just don't forget to inform us of anything you find— I nodded.

I put the bracelet in a pocket of my jacket.

I look at Claire again. This might have been the hardest experience with bioterrorism for her.

—Poor girl, she might had it hard trying to protect herself and my daughter —Barry said—. But I know she will recover, this woman is stronger than we think. Chris trained her so she could defend herself when he was not around. It has been useful until now, she's come alive every time. This time was harder, but it takes more than that to make her fall.

—I could not agree more— I said a hundred percent sure. My thoughts were exactly like his. I've witnessed her tenacity the two times we coincide with each other. And when I wasn't with her, she managed to contact me and give me her location to send her brother Chris to her aid.

I let sight out. I couldn't do anything to help her when she needed the most this time. I came late.

I got closer to her bed, reached out my hand to place it softly on hers.

 _I'm sorry I came late this time, Claire._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Here's chapter three! Finally! It is taking me a lot to continuo, I lose motivation easily. But when that happenes, I played Raid Mode in REV 2 and use Leon or Claire. And if I'm lucky,I can play online with one while the other user plays with the other! It's awesome when that happens *_***

 **Barry and Leon finally met, they had a deep conversation. Poor Barry hates technology xD.**

 **I liked Kozachenko last name, it was Buddy's last name in Damnation so I made the reference.**

 **How long will take Claire to recover? What will happen in that time? Will Chris appear? Technology will work properly? xD**

 **Remember I first write in Spanish and then translate it.**

 **If you're liking it please follow it, favorite it and leave a review!**

 **Til next time!**

 **PS. If you think the characters are a bit OC,well,it's unavoidable if it's a romance fanfiction. Only Capcom can make romance IC,lol.**


	4. Titanium

**Titanium**

 **St. Petersburg, Russia.**

It's been five days since I came to Russia after being informed about the finding of Claire shipwrecking in the Baltic Sea. When I arrived at the hospital in St. Petersburg where she was going to be moved, I met Barry Burton, consultant for the B.S.A.A. and the one in charge of the investigation about the assault to TerraSave from that side. His daughter was one of the victims.

Unfortunately for him, there was no news of any other survivor. And it's been like that since then.

Claire had gone through surgery due to a rib fracture that ended up un a lung collapse. The surgery was a success, the invasion to her body was minimal. They even had removed the tube that helped her breathe. Doctors said her condition was improving.

Then why was she still unconscious? Claire was still lying on the bed as if she were just sleeping. If her prognostic was positive, why didn't she wake up? Doctor Kozachenko said that every patient responded in a different way to this kind of traumatisms. But still I couldn't understand why Claire was recovering in everything but that.

There were definitely medical issues that remained a mystery.

Meanwhile, Barry and I were taking turns to stand a guard in her room. The poor man came all of a sudden he didn't even look for a place to stay. I offered him to share the hotel room that the American Consulate got for me. It was their treat anyway.

He accepted, in fact, he did not really have any other choice. We didn't know how longer we were going to stay in Russia, so we better had a fixed place to settle.

It was my turn that moment, there had to be someone inside to call medical personnel in case Claire woke up. And also to keep her down to earth, she might be confused. We only left the room when the nurses came to take care of the needs she couldn't handle at the moment, like the cleanliness. They should come soon.

I was sitting on the couch, with my eyes closed. It was hard to find something to distract myself while standing guard. I did not have this issue a few days ago because I was writing the report about Claire for the government and the B.S.A.A., with all the details we knew so far, including her current health status. They still have not contacted Chris Redfield, so, if he made an unannounced return to New York, he will learn both the assault and rescue news at the same time.

I sent the report last night, I was told that the president would give me a reply with new instructions. The news about a survivor of the TerraSave incident were already released nationwide, so it was necessary to make another move to calm the fear caused by it.

For the time being, the American Consulate in St. Petersburg was in charge of all the medical expenses.

I heard the door being opened, I slowly opened my eyes to know who it was and I saw Doctor Kozachenko coming in.

I sat up from my seat.

—How are you doing Mr. Kennedy? — that became our casual greeting these past days.

—Same as always doctor— I answered while heading towards him and reaching out my hand. He shook it—. With an annoying backache and numb ass. The couch is comfortable, but using it for a long period of time is tiresome.

The doctor smirked.

—I understand your struggling Mr. Kennedy. We make sure all the relatives and acquaintances of the inpatients feel comfortable, but there is always some kind of wear out when it comes to taking care of the ill. I'd die to have one of those couches in the Emergency Room, we do have a bad time there.

 _At least you're safe inside, and not out there fighting strange creatures infected with dangerous viruses spread by bioterrorist who get crazier every time._

I thought.

—Have you seen any movement from the patient yet? —he asked me while checking the vital signs on the screen of the device Claire was connected to.

—Not one, not even a reflex—I said.

—I see— he took out a torch from his robe and checked her pupillary reflexes.

—Doctor, I don't understand. If Claire's is healing why isn't she waking up? You said there is no brain damage either. It's hard for me to get the reason behind her unconsciousness— I wanted to know, medical mysteries disconcerted me.

The doctor turned to face me.

—Even though they very rare, there are registered cases about people that fall into a state similar to the coma without brain damage on the cortex, after a traumatism. The explanation for it has more to do with Psychology than Medicine. The person stays in that state to recover from an emotional trauma. Some analysts says it's like a defense mechanism; the mind shuts down in order to avoid facing the painful event that is threatening to disturb the ordinary life of the patient. Similar to repression in vigil— he said.

—So, in other words, it's like Claire doesn't want to wake up?

—Yeah,at least not yet. She will eventually.

What could have happened in that island so that Claire feared facing reality? Was it too much for her leaving behind a young girl she was supposed to take care of?

Knowing how compassive she was with the younger was, probably yes. Maybe Claire felt she failed in her job as a rescuer.

If she didn't want to wake up to avoid those memories...

—Will she remember everything once she regain consciousness? — the doubt sprout suddenly.

—That is up to her. Some patients wake up remembering everything, some others have a lack in their memories, but they recover them as time goes by. Only a small percentage presents total amnesia. If Miss Redfield has a strong mind, she will keep her memories intact.

I felt kind of relief hearing those words. Of course Claire had a strong mind! She did not survive all those incidents just out of luck. The latest proof of that is that the virus inside her body didn't activate. She knew how to control her emotions to not surrender to fear.

I was confident she will come back to us soon.

 _Because you're made of titanium._

I told myself while staring at her.

—The positive side of this is that her constant rest is helping her to heal the rib fracture— he commented.

I heard the door opened again, I turned around and saw the nurses coming in to take care of Claire needs.

—Time for us to leave for a brief time Mr. Kennedy— he told me and I nodded.

We left the room to let the nurses do their job. When I closed the door behind me I felt a vibration inside the pocket of my jeans, followed by a ring.

I took out my cellphone and noticed the name "I. Hunnigan" on the screen. I slided the unlock button to the "answer call" icon. I excused myself to the doctor and walk away a bit.

—Kennedy here, what's up?

—Hi,Leon. The president wants to talk to you so he asked me to do the phone connection to keep the conversation safe. Are you alone? —She asked.

—Yes, I am. You can pass the call— I said. It was weird for Adam to call me personally, Hunnigan was the one in charge of giving me new instructions.

I guessed it was something really important.

—Leon, it's Adam— I suddenly heard the president's voice.

—What's up Adam? Why the personal call?

—We told you you'd get a reply from the president after we read the report about your friend— he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I was aware of that, I just did not expect it so soon, and not directly from him.

—Yes Adam, I just didn't expect it directly from you. Hunnigan always gives me your messages—I told him.

—That's correct Leon. But I took the liberty to do so in order to clarify any doubt you have regarding the decision we made.

—What's that decision? — I was intrigued.

—National security advisor Derek C. Simmons and I gathered to read the report about Claire Redfield, and we talk about our next move. We decided that Miss Redfield must be taken back to the US as soon as possible.

—What? But she's still unconscious. Why the rush? —I wasn't getting the reason behind that choice.

—I know Leon. But if it's true that there is a new kind of virus inside her body then we have to act. Her kidnappers could be looking for her, and we fear that it could lead to another terrorist attack. This might affect our alliance with Russia to keep the provisional government in Easter Slave Republic. Things there are still getting back to normal— he explained calmly.

I got his point. Only a few days ago the conflict within that country reached its end. If we took the risk it would be very complicate.

Also, I really had not thought about the chance of the kidnappers looking for Claire. If she got some important information, then it made sense the terrorist wanted her back.

—I understand Adam. But we still don't know what happened to the other victims— I pointed out.

—I've instructed the embassy and consulate to insist the Russian government to keep looking for other survivors in the coordinates where Miss Redfield was found. Any abnormal find near that spot should be reported to us. They are aware of how important is to find that place, we don't know what kind of dangerous experiments they're performing at this very moment. I'm sure when your friend wakes up, she will give us information to support the search. We need her safe for that.

—Got it, just give me a couple of days. Where are we taking her?

—Back to New York, at NYU Langone Medical Center. We'll send a private jet with all the medical personnel and equipment to take care of Miss Redfield during the flight. Leon, you keep an eye on her until she regains conscious and is able to tell us the details of what happened that night— he ordered.

Well, I wasn't planning to do anything else either. I wanted answers as much as everyone involved in the case.

—Regarding the bracelet you mentioned, there will be a case in the jet. Put it inside, once the aircraft gets back to Washington, our research team will try to download and analyze any information it has recorded inside. The data could help us to decide our next move.

—Roger, Mr. President—when he played his role as my boss,I just had to play mine as a subordinate.

—Lastly, if Mr. Barry Burton from the B.S.A.A. wants to come back, he is welcome to join the flight.

—Thank you Adam. I'm sure he'll accept. After all, we can't do anything else here with our current information— I said.

—Excellent. We'll send the transfer request through the consulate. You take care of the rest.

—I will sir. Agent Kennedy out—I clicked on the finish call button.

There was nothing else for me to do but to follow the orders given. We had to take Claire back to the United States to protect her from the terrorist that might be looking for her. I thought it was a very good reason; we can't go forward in the investigation without her. Besides, she will be surrounded by people who worried about her.

Maybe Barry would be reluctant to get back, we didn't know anything of the other victims. We couldn't be sure if there'd be any news about them, at least not until Claire helped us.

And that seemed to take a bit longer.

It's up to Claire when she feels ready to face the reality.

With no more thoughts, I unlocked my cellphone again a dialed the number Barry gave me to contact him.

The dial tone didn't last long.

—Hello? —Barry's voice was heard at the other side.

—Hey Barry. Listen carefully, we have new instructions.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Three days later…**_

 **New York, USA.**

We were back to American land. There were no incidents during the flight. I arranged Claire's transfer from St. Petersburg to New York with no complication, everything was easier with the help of the American Consulate request. I just had to sign some papers.

Barry accepted to go back with us. Contrary to what I believed at first, he agreed with the decision taken.

" _I got it. We must protect Claire, she's our only reliable source now. Without her, we can't go forward. It's better to have her in a place where she can be safe where those of us who know her can watch over her._

 _As soon as we learn where that damn island is, we're coming back to settle up with the bastards who did this._

 _Besides,the trip is free. I don't think I have enough bucks to stay and travel whenever I want. I also need to tell my family about this, even though it's not what we wanted to hear."_

He told me when we talked on phone. He wanted to return to Canada as soon as Claire was completely settled in the new hospital. They guy didn't want to leave his family any longer.

We landed several hours ago, we immediately headed to NYU Langone Medical Center with an ambulance and vehicle property of the government to custody Claire. It was kind of antractouous, there were some reporters who wanted to know the health status of the only survivor found after the assault to TerraSave.

Well, we also need to inform TerraSave, they were still in a chaos without their CEO and so many unanswered questions.

A few hours after we moved Claire to her new room, Barry received a call from the B.S.S.A. headquarters. Chris Redfield had come back from his mission in Asia, oblivious to anything related to the incident.

" _I'm going to the B.S.S.A., someone has to hold back Chris when he learns everything that happened while he was away. When he's calmed down, we'll come to the hospital. He will want to see his sister"._

And that's why I was waiting for Chris' arrival to Claire's room, which was as comfortable as the one in St. Petersburg. Maybe a little bit more, there was this huge window with a sight of the city. We were on one of the highest floors of the hospital, so the view was panoramic.

It was getting dark, so only the lights of the city could be seen. I was sitting on one of the two couches in the room, beside a small desk, near the window. Claire's bed was right between me and the door.

I was a bit sleepy, this sudden changes of time always knocked me out, except when I had to start a mission as soon as I reached my destination.

Just when I was about to give in to sleep, I heard someone knocked the door. I startled, shook my head and stood up. I saw the door being opened and a short haired man, with a bit of beard, and very,very sturdy came in. He looked at Claire and then stared at me.

This was not how I remembered Chris Redfield. Did he take steroids? It was either that or motivation at the gym was not a problem for him.

—Leon S. Kennedy, it's been a while—he said, heading towards me and reaching out his hand.

I shook his hands. The feeling of knowing each other for a longer time than we really have popped up like the first time we met.

—I agree Chris.

He released my hand and went to Claire's side. He placed his hands on the edge of the bed and bent down to look at his sister closely. I saw worrisome, but also, frustration.

I was sure of that because I noticed how he clenched his fist on the sheet.

—Barry told me everything. Shit, I'd never imagined I would come across something like this after a mission— he said clinching his jaw.

—It was something so sudden for everyone Chris. I also learnt about it just when I came back from a mission too. Not really easy to digest— I assured him.

—I was told you're in charge of the investigation from the government side—he looked at me—,I know about your suspects and I agree with them. Not a single clue of the traitor?

—Nothing. I can't piece things together. Only Claire can helps there now, when she wakes up.

—And when will that happen? —he asked, turning his gaze towards Claire again. I saw sadness on his face.

—When she feels ready to face what has happened. Leaving behind a young girl she was supposed to take care of must have been such an emotional impact for her, knowing how compassive she is. We don't know what else she had to endure there either— I explain myself.

Chris sighted deeply before stroking his sister forehead. He bent straight and walked towards one of the couches and sat down. He fixed his eyes on the floor and scratched his nape.

—It's in situations like this when I regret being neglecting to her years ago. If I had only told her where I was or what was my job about, she would not have gone looking for me and ended up in Raccoon City where she got involved in all this. I did it because I thought that was the best way to keep her away from danger, but it turns out I did exactly the opposite.

—Those who want to create chaos with B.O.W.s are the only responsible for this —I clarify—. We all are victims: you, me, Claire, Barry…the only difference is that we choose to fight back. Besides, if Claire had not gone looking for you, I'd have died that night.

Chris rised his gaze and frowned out of confusion.

—It is true you could've prevented Claire from going to Raccoon City. But I was destined to be there. If I survived, it was thanks to her help, if I had not come across your sister, I'd have been eaten by zombies, or shoot myself in the head to end that nightmare.

The older Redfield stared at me.

—And I don't think you were neglecting to her. You trained her so that she could defense herself when you were not around, and that's what has kept her alive all this time. You shielded your sister with titanium without realizing it.

Chris stayed quiet for a brief moment and then smirked.

—I see why my sister trusts you so much. Thanks Leon, she's also alive thanks to you help— he told me.

I smirked too.

—I'm confident she'll come back to us in no time — Chris stated firmly as he stood up from his seat— we can only continue the investigation as much as we can and give our support to Claire, she should know she's not facing this alone.

I nodded to his statement.

—That's right. As a chief operative of the Division of Security Operations I will watch over her. It's a direct order. So you're seeing me around for a while.

—Got it. I trust you too Leon. We can make a good collaboration in spite of the restrictions the government has with the B.S.S.A.

—I agree—I said.

Chris walked towards me and reached out his hand again, as if he wanted to seal the implicit promise between us. We were both worried about Claire, and we wanted answers to all our questions regarding the case.

I shook his hand firmly, like the first time we met, some years ago.

 _Come back to us soon,Claire. We'll help you go through this hardship._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Finally,here's the new chapter!**

 **Chris made its appearece. The feeling of camaraderie between him and Leon emergerd again. If you don't know what I'm talking about,read the files of RE6 xD.**

 **Unlike some other authors, I don't think Chris is that overprotective with Claire,not when she is already 32 years old e.e. I think he knows how to give her some space no matter how worried he might be. I could see that in one of the archvies of RE REV 2.**

 **Just like Leon, I also thought Chris took steroids when I saw the pictures of RE5 xD (who didn't',anyway?).**

 **I ain't giving any spoilers, but starting next chapter, there will be different POV in the narration of the fic.**

 **And remember this is a romance/angst themed fiction, so there won't be really any action scenes, or missions. I go more for the psychological part (since I'm a licensed psychologist! The only action in this fic will be that Leon and Claire have with each other..**

 **Ooops! xD**

 **If you're liking it, please follow and favorite it, and also leave a review ^^. Don't forget to share it with other Cleon fans!**

 **Til next time!**


	5. A Caring Hand

**A Caring Hand**

Everything was so dark around me. Where was I? Why couldn't I move?

" _Go Claire! Save yourself…"_

Moira…I kept remembering over and over the moment I wanted to forget. I had to left her behind, when I was supposed to protect her. When I jump out I only thought of the chance I might not make it…and that maybe it was better that way.

I didn't deserve to be called a rescuer, not after failing a young girl who looked up to me. Not after I failed to realize who was the one who stabbed us from the back, when I always bragged about how perceptive I was with non-reliable people.

I let my feelings get in the way.

However, I survived, I ended up sinking in an old boat I found at the shore. I didn't know how much time I spent there, looking at the blue sky, trying to keep conscious.

I wanted to come back for her, I'd regret it all my life if I left her there. I got a second chance, I wanted to use it to make up for my mistake. I needed help.

Unknown people came to my rescue. My consciousness was struggling to keep on, I didn't know what I told those people. I only remember that a few hours later I was talking to a captain of a ship.

" _Claire! Open your eyes!"_

" _Barry…"_

" _Was Moira with you?!"_

" _Barry,I'm sorry…I tried to save her…I should've…"_

Barry…I didn't have the courage to look him in the eyes. He was against Moira joining TerraSave, but I promised him to take care of her, and I failed. I should have been on his side, no matter if Moira ended up hating me too.

Since that moment, only darkness was what I saw. I heard some voices, I tried to reply but my lips, arms and leg won't move. Sometimes I felt someone taking my hand, I could not know who it was, but the touch gave me a feeling of safeness in that imprisonment.

" _Hello Claire. Came to see you again."_

Chris!

 _I wish I could tell you I'm okay, but I'm not even sure about that._

That was what I thought when I recognized his voice. He should be worried about me. My brother was so caring when I needed it. He was a good mentor.

I couldn't be as good as him.

" _Claire…come back…a lot of us are waiting for your return"._

A female voiced talked to me. Of course I knew who it was, I've spent thirteen years hearing it, speaking to her. Sherry always looked for a way to see each other in spite of our tight schedules, specially hers, since she chose (or rather say she did not have any other option) to work for the government as an agent she was in constant training for the past two years.

I did not agree with that, but her freedom was something she was longing for at that moment, and I did want it for her too. I had no choice but to accept her decision and support her as much I could, even though Sherry was already a grown woman. I just couldn't help but keep an eye on her as if she was still that scared little girl in Raccoon City.

 _Sherry…I just hope you don't go through the same I did._

Everything was pitch black around me, but I suddenly felt a tremendous heat, as if something was on fire near me.

Few seconds later, I realized it was my own body that burned. A scream wanted to scape my mouth, but it would not respond to me. Fear was taking over me every second that passed, there wasn't anyone out there to help me. The heat would consume my whole being. I even started to shake.

And then, someone took my hand smoothly. I didn't know why, but the touch blew my fear away. It was a big hand, a bit rough. Its grip on me tightened, not so much to hurt me, but enough to give me strength. To make feel safe, assuring that nothing would happen to me, because someone was there to protect me.

" _Calm down Claire, you'll feel better soon."_

A male voiced called me. It was a known one, I had heard it before, some time ago. I just couldn't figure out who the owner was. But one thing was for certain; I had plenty of trust in that voice.

 _Don't let go of me yet, please._

I tried to grip that hand back, I managed to slightly do so. My body was still weak.

" _Claire! Can you hear me?"_

Yes, I could hear it, but even if I wanted to, my body would not obey me. I wanted to ask for help to the owner of that voice, but keeping the grip on the hand was the only thing I was able to do.

The heat disappeared slowly, I wasn't shaking anymore. A feeling of relief took over me. The touch of that caring hand went away too, I only felt numbness after that.

 _Thank you…_

I told that voice in my thoughts, it helped me to recover tranqulity.

And then what? None was around me anyway. I couldn't even see myself. Only memories passed by. Some of them were happy, some of them I wished to forget.

 _I'm glad I met you…Claire…I lo…_

Steve…I couldn't keep our promise either. In spite of that, he developed feelings for me. Did I really deserve them?

 _We didn't meet in the best of circumstances, but I'm happy we came across to each other!_

Rani. She told me that after we reunite a few years ago. That time, I was taken aback by her statement, how could she still be happy for our meeting in a virus outbreak? Rani was so young back then and yet she had to lived terrible and bloody moments. I would have preferred to meet her in a more normal place.

… _some place a little bit more normal._

Yeah, someone had suggested me the same. I couldn't remember who exactly, but I supposed it was a close friend, I knew it because my heart felt calm at that sudden memory.

I hoped to fulfill that promise at least.

" _Claire, can you hear me?"_

Barry! I hadn't hear him since I entered this place of darkness.

" _If you can, I want to say this: I'm not mad at you, I know you took care of Moira as much as you could. What happened wasn't your fault."_

Tears wanted to fall off my eyes after listening to his words. I thought he would never forgive for making Moira go through all that, because Barry tried all these years to keep his family away of bioterrorism issues.

" _My daughter is stubborn as hell, you know it well. Our constant fights are enough proof of that. So, I refuse to think she just gave up. Let's find her together when you come back Claire."_

Yes, Moira was a stubborn teen. She did not want to be buried in the same place as the woman who kidnapped us.

I'd buy a new motorcycle if someone gave me a penny every time Moira said bad words during our captivity. However, it was that acid humor of hers that kept me down to earth. Both of us.

It was true, someone like her couldn't not give up just like that.

 _I want to believe it, but my heart shattered into pieces when I saw her under all those debris._

My face got wet suddenly…

" _Claire!"_

Barry called me again. I was so eager to talk back…

Then I stopped listening to his voice.

No! I wanted to come back. I wanted to go looking for Moira with him. I couldn't give up either, not when there was a chance of Moira being out there trying to survive in a hell.

 _I have to get back. I want to get back._

A small white, bright spot appeared before me, it got bigger and bigger until I realized I was staring at a ceiling.

I finally opened my eyes. Where was I now? I could feel my body, and move it too. I move every finger of my one of my hands, until I could clinch my fist. I was still weak.

I was laying on a bed. I took a look around, as much as my position allowed me to. There were some machines, a sofa on the right side and a big window. Since I could see anything else, I got up.

Gosh, my body felt like a giant rock.

After bending straight I noticed I was wearing a white pajama, my hair was down, and that I had a serum in my left hand. The room I was in smelled like a mix of alcohol and iodine.

That was a hospital room.

 _Yeah. I remember they were taking me to a hospital. I saw Barry before entering an operating room._

With that memory in mind, I touched my torso to find any surgical wound. There was a slight pain on my right side, near the ribs. I lifted the blouse of my pajama and I saw three bruises, each of them with an incision.

They performed a surgery on me, but it did not look recent. In fact, the bruises seemed in an advanced healing process. How long has it been?

I heard a sound of a knob being turned. I look at my left side and saw a door being opened. A man with short, dark blonde hair wearing a black leather jacket appeared before me. When he saw me, his eyes went wide open. He stayed quiet, as if thinking what to do.

Or as if he was trying to believe that I was staring at him.

—Oh God, Claire! — the man exclaimed while closing the door behind him. He slowly approached my place, it seemed he couldn't believe his eyes. What was so incredible of see me waking up?

The man sat on the edge of the bed, and that was when I could see him better. Those turquoise eyes and that classic hairstyle took me back to the night I went looking for my brother in Raccoon City. When I started to get involved in bioterrism issues.

It's been a while since I last saw him face to face in Harvardville. He looked a lot older, especially with that morning beard.

I had to admit age suited him well, though.

What was he doing here?

—Claire— he called me again— do you remember who I am?

And why wouldn't I?

I smirked.

—Of course I do, Leon— I told him, and the seriousness on his face was replaced for a feeling of relief. Then I remembered something that was going around my mind during my sleep—. I also remember we promised to see each other in a more normal place.

Leon smiled.

—I'm glad your memory is intact— I didn't understand why he se said that. This was getting weird.

—Leon, where are we? What happened? Why are you here? —I questioned.

I saw a bit of hesitate on his face, but he knew me enough to understand that if he did not tell my anything , I'd do anything to find it out.

—We're at Langone Medical Center of New York— he said straightforward.

What? New York? But I was just in a lost island in Europe! I knew it was in that continent because the people of the place spoke Russian. This was disconcerting.

It seemed that Leon noticed my confusion.

—What's the last thing you remember? —he asked.

I looked down, his question made me remember the moment I had to leave Moira behind.

—I remember being sinking in a boat, some marines came to rescue me. I talked to their captain. Next day I felt of pain on my torso and had headache. They were moving me to a hospital on land. I was about to enter an operating room, then everything was darkness, until now.

I lift my sight and saw my friend letting a sigh out. I was getting anxious, so he should hurry and tell me everything.

—Claire, the assault to TerraSave was nationwide news, due to the way it was done. I just arrived to the country from a mission in Europe when I learnt about it. It was so outrageous that President Adam Benford had to take actions, he even agreed to a collaboration between the government and the B.S.A.A. I was assigned directly to the case because he knew I'm an acquaintance of one of the victims. You.

Holy shit! I never imagine this could get that big! A collaboration between the government and the B.S.A.A? I thought I would never see it happen.

So that was why Leon was there.

—We were informed by the Russian government that you were found sinking within the Baltic Sea, and that you'd be transfer to St. Petersburg. Barry Burton and I flew to watch over you. Your brother Chris was on a mission in Asia and could not be contacted, so he learnt about all after you were brought here.

So, Leon finally met Barry. I wish it was me the one who introduced them to each other, just like I did with Chris and him.

—By the President's orders, we brought you back to the US, to keep you safe. We didn't know if your kidnappers would chase you after your scape. We didn't want to take a risk to an inner conflict. The neighbor country, Eastern Slav Republic, was temporary being ruled by the US and Russia.

I was finally understanding.

—What happened to me? Why did I get surgery for? — I was curious since the moment I saw the bruises.

—You had a rib fracture that caused lung collapse. Luckily they didn't have to open your chest, everything was done through toracoscopy. You also had a few burns and a moderate hit on the head. But all wounds seemed to have healed completely, or they are in an advanced process of it.

I scowled.

—And when was the surgery performed? — because I was sure it wasn't lately.

Leon sighed.

—Six weeks ago. You didn't recover consciousness after leaving the operating room.

What the fuck?! Six weeks?! Was I unconscious that long? No wonder why Leon was so surprised to see me awaken and worried about my memory. But, what happened to the case? Were there more news? Good ones? Bad ones?

God.

Leon noticed my inner desperation because he placed a hand on my shoulder, trying to calm me down.

And he did.

—What happened with the case? —I asked, more tranquil.

—Only you were rescued. There has not been any more news about other survivors, but Russian government promised to watch over the coordinates where you were found. We were waiting for you to wake up so you could give us more details about what happened so we could do a better job.

So,Moira was still missing…I wondered how Barry was taking all this. I guessed not in a good way. I looked down again and sighed.

—How did you get those wounds? What happened? —he suddenly asked me.

—I had to run away from a tower that was collapsing due to the self-destruct system. When there was no exit, I had to jump out from a really high spot, directly to the sea. I guess that's how I broke my ribs—I answered.

I wasn't ready to tell more of it, I didn't want to mention Moira nor The Overseer and the hell we went through.

If I had been more perceptive with Neil, maybe we wouldn't have ended up like that.

—Claire, was someone known to you behind the incident? — His question took me aback. Was it so obvious that someone from TerraSave itself sold us out to some freak? Did anyone notice it but me?

Yeah, because I was the only one who had feelings for a traitor.

My eyes got wet due to the frustration that issue caused me. I clenched my fist on the sheets.

I felt a burn in my eyes…

Until a hand was placed on mine.

—You don't have to tell me now— Leon whispered.

I look at his hand on my own. It was the first time I see it as it is, everytime we bump into each other, he was wearing tactical gloves. They were bigger that they seemed, and a bit rough.

 _Rough…_

I realized something. While I was unconscious I felt several times the touch of a person that gave me a feeling of safeness.

It's been him all along!

I couldn't be wrong, the touch of his hand at that moment was the same as the one I felt before. I knew because I felt safe now.

And the voice was also the same.

I stared at him.

—Were you here with me all this time? — I asked incredulous.

Leon raised an eyebrow, as if the question was weird.

—Yes. Since I'm in charge of the investigation from the government side I've been watching over your condition. Besides, I was personally interested to know what had really happened to you. Not only me, Chris,Barry and even Sherry have come to visit you.

 _Yes, I remember their voices._

—It must have been boring to you, being here watching a woman sleep— I said ironically.

—Your recovery was more important— he assured—. I've always helped you when you've been in trouble. But this time was so sudden I couldn't do anything. So the least I could do was watching over your recovery and safety.

That was true. Leon, somehow, had always helped when I needed it. Raccoon, Rockford and Harvardville. I kind of owed him part of my survival.

And it seemed a new debt was added to the list.

But it was so nice to have friends like him, someone who despised bioterrorism as much as I did. Someone who fought to maintain world wide security, even it if meant risking his own life.

Someone who, not matter what happened, would never betray me. Because he knew of first hand what was like to keep yourself alive while rescuing other people.

He would never distort that fact with crazy and stupid ideas about power.

—Are you okay? Do you feel pain somewhere? —he asked me worried. Only when I heard his question I realized that tears were falling off my eyes.

—It's not that. I'm just seeing some things more clearly— I told him while I took my hand to my face to wipe my tears.

But I couldn't done that because Leon wiped them with his own hand.

—Don't worry anymore. You're safe now, and you'll have a lot of support to continue this case— he said while wiping the last of my tears—. You're not alone in this.

I looked at him again, and I couldn't help to shed more tears. Leon got closer to me, as if he knew what I wanted at that moment.

I place my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his free arm around me. The other one was still taking my hand.

—Thank you,Leon.

First time in thirteen years I hugged my friend like that, and I wondered why I hadn't done it before. Leon was one of the people I trusted the most.

But as one of the four Hindu spirituality rules said: whenever it starts is the right time.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello everyone!** **Did you miss me? Hehehe**

 **I'm so hype because Capcom is officially considering a Resident Evil 2 Remake! About damn time!**

 **How could they leave the best RE for PS1 without a remake? I think the fact Claire returned to the series in REV2 helped a lot. Because, c'mon, you and I know it: Claire and Leon sell a lot, and if they're together it will be the money maker Capcom needs. They've pushed back Cleon reunion for so long! Don't they remember the promise of meeting in a more normal place? Lol.**

 **I hope the project gets approved, and the producers take in consideration all fans' suggestions, especially the one about bringing back Alyson Court as the voice for Claire. I loved her role in Darkside Chronicles, that sarcastic tone when she talked about Ada is priceless xD. Besides,she's the only voice actor who had been there since the very beginning!**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter. Cleon moments finally start! What do you think? I hope it's not too corny for you xD, you might think so due to Leon's behavior. But as a Psychologist myself, I think it's part of his personality. What I've seen in the whole RE series (I'm 26,so I'm a veteran fan,lol) is that Leon gets attached to easily to the people he meets, mostly with women xP. So, imagine taking care of a friend he knows since long ago for six weeks, the attachment grows.**

 **If I like Cleon and not Aeon it's because they are always there for each other, they never put their own interest over other people safeness. Claire saw that in Neil, and Leon goes through that every time he meets Ada. How can love be born when interests are above anything?**

 **And also, I know some of you think there was nothing between Claire and Neil. And it really wasn't, but I do think she had some feelings for him. I read in an interview with the producers (I think) where they said Neil was the kind of man Claire felt attracted to. So,I'm assuming at least her feelings were beyond admiration. And let's see it that way for the purpose of this fanfic, okay?**

 **Well, enough of author's note. If you like the fic please follow and favorite it, and leave a review to let me know.**

 **Share it with more Cleon fans! We must be united for the high chance of a RE2 Remake :D**

 **Til next time!**

 **PS. Sorry for any typo, I'm just so eager to post it for you guys I forget to check it xD.**


	6. Like a Father and a Mother

**Like a Father and a Mother**

Claire had finally awakened. I was so taken aback when I got into her room and saw her up. I spent six weeks going in and out from the room and I had always , encountered the same scene: Claire unconscious. Seeing something different when I less expected had a huge impact on me.

A couple of weeks ago, Claire had high fever. I called the doctors and they immediately gave her a shot through the serum. I took her hand at that moment, it was something I got used to do, I thought it might help her to wake up. For a moment I thought she was going to gained conscious, because I clearly felt how she tried to grip my hand, slightly, but I felt her try.

I caller her name, but no response, and her hand lost its grip on mine. One of the doctors said it might just been a reflex. I was a bit disappointed to realize that was not the day Claire would wake up.

I started to get convinced by the idea that this could be one of those cases in which the patients took months to be back, physical contact seemed to have no effect on her, at least not the expected one, because when Barry came to visit her we saw tears falling down from her closed eyes. I kind of understood it, if Claire was listening to us, the words that Barry spoke to her were the ones she would want to her while conscious. She was in that state because she could not face the fact that Moira Burton was left behind, after all the terrible things they went through to survive.

Fifteen days after arriving to the U.S., the research team sent me a preliminary report with the data they collected from Claire's bracelet. Those were the transcriptions of conversations between the carrier of the device and the transmitter, and also the audio files of them. There were only a few interactions between "The Overseer" and the victims, but they were enough for me to think that woman was insane, with a major loss of reality, a lot more than other mad scientists.

Or did that woman think just because she quoted Franz Kafka she deserved more respect that anyone else? The way she told some of the author's most famous phrases and how she linked them to her experiments was beyond creepy. I could really understand the pain Claire felt about the fact of leaving Moira behind (who would want to be even buried in the same place as that bitch?), it was clear to me that deep inside Claire felt touched by Barry's words of compassion, even if she could not move. When it came to watch over and protect someone, she was one of the best, she gave all of her in it.

That was why Sherry considered almost like a mother, since the moment we escaped Raccoon nightmare.

Sherry came to see Claire a few days after moving her back from Russia. She learnt about the assault when the worst had just passed. Like Chris, she was out of the country, and as soon as she returned she contacted me to know more about it. I told her everything, and even if she tried to be calm, I could hear her voice shaking. I calmed her down, reminding her that Claire was stable, and telling her she could come and visit to confirm it. So, she took a flight from Washington to New York.

 _o-o-o-o-o_

" _I was sitting on the sofa near Claire's bed (like I've been doing since we came back). That moment I was waiting for Sherry, she told me she would come to visit before nightfall. I let know the receptionist that she was an authorized visitor so they could let her in, because some reporters wanted to sneak in for information about the only survivor of TerraSave assault. That was relaly unnecessary, we didn't have any other information to give besides the one that was already released publicly._

 _They only want to fill blank spaces in the newspaper._

 _Only members of the government and the B.S.A.A. were allowed access to the room. Claire's co-workers wanted to see her too, but until we could confirm our suspicion about a traitor in the organization, we couldn't risk Claire's safety. So, we had to follow some protocols._

 _I starting to fall asleep when I heard someone knocked on the door._

— _Come in — I said and the door opened and a pale, blond young girl entered the room. Her appearance would be mistaken for that of an 18 years old teenager, but she was actually five years older than that._

 _Those were the side effects of being the carrier of the G-virus._

 _I stood up and walked towards her._

— _Sherry, I was waiting for you._

— _Leon, it's always so nice to see you — she said and then hugged me suddenly. She used to do it a lot, however, it was hard for me to get used to it. Somehow it always surprised me. I patted her back — Even if it's not under the best circumstances or the best place — she looked at me while pulling apart from our contact._

— _I can totally relate to that feeling — I said while looking briefly at Claire._

— _So, how is she doing? — she asked, getting closer to Claire's side._

— _Nothing new about her state of consciousness. But her wounds are healing fast._

— _I see— she said with a sad tone._

— _You know Claire, she's stronger that she looks. I'm pretty sure she'll be back to us when we least expect it — I told her, trying to give some comfort. I couldn't imagine who awful could be for Sherry to see closest person to her in that state._

— _I know Leon, I learnt to be strong all these years thanks to her. That's why it's kind of unbelievable for me to see her like this. She's been through so much and has always overcome it, what could have happened that leaver her like that? To me, she's like a woman made of titanium._

 _I could not help but smirk to her comment. It was somehow funny than Sherry and I share the same perception about Claire._

— _I think of her in the same way Sherry. But even the strongest and most solid metal has a melting point. Her point was to leave behind someone important to her, someone she was supposed to protect._

— _Barry Burton's daughter, right?_

— _Yes. And you know how Claire acts when it comes to take care of those who look up to her. If something happens to you, I think she'd be like this too._

 _Sherry stared and Claire, thoughtful._

— _I get it. And, you know? You're right about the melting point. Even though I learnt to overcome many things, if something happened to you or Claire, I don't know how I would respond to that situation. You could be my older brother and sister, but for me, you both are more like a father and a mother , even more than my own biological parents. I can't imagine how it must feel to lose someone you know for years and have special feelings for._

 _I was the type of guy who got embarrassed very little, but I could not help but blush slightly to her candid words. It was the first time I heard her talk like that about me._

 _I was sincerely grateful._

 _And I thought I could do more for Sherry after we escaped Raccoon City, I thought I could avert her from many more things. But it looks like it was just enough for her._

 _Sherry bent down a bit to get closer to Claire, she put a hand on her forehead._

— _Claire…come back…a lot of us are waiting for your return— Sherry whispered to her, but it was clear enough for me to hear. She bent up and looked at me—. When there's any new, please call me. I want to meet her when she wakes up._

— _Count on that — I said."_

 _o-o-o-o-o_

After listening the audio files, reading the transcriptions, and seeing how the people close to Claire were worried and waiting for her, I felt more compassion for my friend while watching over her. I was eager for her to come back so everyone of us who know her could help in this case.

She deserved all the help in the world.

And it happened just like that, when I least expected I found her up on her bed, looking at me in surprise, as if she didn't know who I was, or why I was there. I was afraid she might not remember anything at all, but luckily, she did. Claire not only remembered me but also brought back that promise we made after Harvardville outbreak.

I sat next to her, seeing her closer made me realize she had a weak appearance, a skinny face, all of her body looked skinny, actually. It shouldn't be weird to me, since she was artificially fed all the time. She looked so fragile.

In spite of that, there was one thing that did not change at all: she still looked nice with her hair down, and even more when her turquoise gaze could be seen.

Clearly she would be confused, so her questions about what had happened just popped up. I explained to her everything that had been done on since the moment she was found, til the moment she went into the operating room. When I saw her doubts being cleared, I could not help but ask mine. I wanted to know how she got those wounds.

So, she had to escape from a collapsing building due to the self-destruct system. Didn't all those mad scientists have another way to get rid of us? It has never been an easy task no accomplish, though.

Although she didn't tell anything more, so I assumed that was the moment when she lost track of Moira Burton. I thought so because there was a bit of sadness in her eyes.

After that, I made the million dollar question, the one neither the government nor the B.S.A.A. could respond:

" _Claire, was someone known to you behind the incident?"_

I sort of regretted asking that when I saw her reaction. Her expression was that of a child who has been told they found out past tricks. Maybe it wasn't the best moment to ask, but if something was clear, it was that the answer was positive. And it hurt Claire to accept it.

When I saw her eyes getting wet, I took her hand and said she didn't have to tell me that moment. For some reason, the tears still fell from her eyes, I don't know what went through her mind to say she was seeing things more clearly. A woman crying was one of the few things that could get me sensitive, so, I found myself wiping her tears away.

" _Don't worry anymore. You're safe now, and you'll have a lot of support to continue this case. You're not alone in this"._

For a few seconds I wondered if I had done right telling those words to her, because she couldn't hold it back anymore and started to cry. Then I realized that maybe that was what she needed, to able to vent out all her frustration. I got closer to her and she lied her head on my shoulder, then I wrapped my free arm around her.

" _Thank you, Leon"._

I felt as if I was holding something really fragile that needed to be protected from anything that could make it fall apart. I knew Claire was exactly the contrary if that most of the time, but that was her melting point moment. It was enough reason for me to give my everything into the case.

Minutes later I asked if she felt better, she nodded. We pulled apart a bit and told her I would call the doctors to tell them she was awake so they could check her up. She stared at me and said okay.

Our eyes meet with each other for a moment (I had not noticed she had some freckles on her face) and Sherry's words crossed my mind.

"… _you both are more like a father and a mother to me"._

I didn't know why that memory came so suddenly, but it made me clear my throat without even speaking a word. I stood up and said to Claire I'd be back with the doctors. I left the room, closed the door behind me and rested my head on it briefly.

I sighed almost laughing.

 _So, Claire and I…huh?_

I shook my head, smirking slightly and then moved to carry out my duty.

Once I came back with the medical personnel and after they were done with the checking, they said she was in good condition, that only her muscles were weak due to the lack of movement for a long period of time. They recommended her to stay at the hospital for a rehabilitation process, and when she could walk by herself again, she could be discharged. Meanwhile Claire would have to move using a wheelchair.

I called her brother Chris as soon as the checking was done. I asked him to not make any questions about the incident yet, I knew he had as many doubts as everyone of us involved, but judging what I saw in her, she wasn't ready to clear them yet. I told she might be like that because our suspicion of a traitor inside TerraSave was true, so it was better to wait for her to feel ready to tell us. He accepted with no hesitation, I guess what mattered the most to him was to have his sister back. He came to visit her a few hours later, he stayed shortly, she didn't want her to feel pressured. I left them talk privately.

Next day, I called Barry, saying the same words I said to Chris. I emphasized the situation more than I did with Chris, because if Barry planned to travel from Canada he'd do it knowing he would not get the answers he wanted to know about his daughter.

" _I know and I understand, Leon. I will wait to pay a visit to her, I don't want her to feel pressured by my presence. I guess the blame would take over her if she sees me. Give her my regards anyway, and tell her I'd go to see her as soon as I can, I don't want her to think I don't want to visit her either."_

Those were his words and I told them to Claire. I thought Barry made a good choice, because I saw regret in her face when I mentioned his name.

It has been five days since then. Claire was getting better emotionally, little by little, although we didn't touch the topic about the responsible behind the assault to the headquarters. She only asked me how TerraSave was handling things, what our government and Rusia's were doing to solve the case, what was the part B.S.A.A. was playing , etc. she told me a few stuff about her captivity and how she manahed to survive.

In her speech, she confirmed the death of her co-workers Gabriel Chavez,Pedro Fernandez , Edward Thompson and Gina Foley. They were all either infected or attacked by infected ones. Moira Burton's whereabouts were unknown, and her boss Neil Fisher was not mentioned. Maybe she didn't meet him, but I didn't want to inquire into it anymore, she looked uncomfortable.

It must have been terrible to see her friends die after working together for years.

I talked to her about what was I doing since the last time we see each other. I didn't want her to speak only about the tragedy. The media, somehow, managed to know that the only survivor of the attack had woken up, we saw it one morning when Claire was reading the newspaper while having breakfast (she was starving for solid meals). Front page, by the way. She couldn't believe the issue was so big in the country.

I was waiting in the lobby of the hospital, Claire was in her rehabilitation session. She could move her legs more, but not enough to walk, so she still used the wheelchair. I saw the male nurse in charge of Claire coming to my spot, pushing the chair behind. She had her usual ponytail again, and was still wearing the white pajama.

I stood up to welcome them.

—We're done for today Mr. Kennedy — the guy said, he was young, maybe an intern.

—Thank you, I'll take care of her now— I told him and he bowed a bit and then walked away—. So, how was it? —I asked her while sitting again.

—It hurts like hell. But I put up with it because it's the only way I can walk normally again — she said with a tired tone.

—It's good you have that attitude, the doctors said it could even take ten more days until you're discharged— I commented.

She pushed her head back, in a gesture of resignation.

—So be it.

I might put some pressure in the question I was about to ask, but it was something I wanted to know and really necessary to determinate the course of the investigation.

—Claire, after you're discharged, what are you going to do? —I shot. She looked at me with an odd expression, as if she knew I was going to ask that anytime.

She sighed.

—I don't know…there is so much I want to do, but don't know where to start— she fixed her eyes on the ground—. But it's very possible that I quit my job in TerraSave.

What? Did I hear correctly? She wanted to leave TerraSave? That was getting senseless.

—What are you saying? Why are you thinking that? You've done an extraordinary job as a rescuer, I don't understand why you want to quit. TerraSave needs people like you, now more than ever. They are all a mess since the day of the incident, four of their best workers are dead, and their CEO is still missing. They only have you for now— I explained my stance of the situation.

Claire closed her eyes briefly and sighed again. It seemed she was about to say something serious and difficult for her.

—I don't think I can do anything at all in this moment. Besides, TerraSave it's not what it was once…and I don't know what will happen to the organization from now on —she made a pause—, because Neil Fisher is also dead. He got infected too and turned into a horrible monster. I had to…—she took a hand to her head, she was definitely remembering something she didn't like, something really hurtful.

Her expression was similar to the one she made when I asked her if there was a known person behind the assault.

She did meet her boss in the island, and didn't mention him until now…

" _TerraSave it's not what it was once"._

Such a disappointment, could it be that…?

But before I assumed anything, I wanted to make sure. So it was better that Claire confirmed it. But later, she did a really great effort to tell that little.

—I'm sorry— it was all I could say—. Do you want me to take you back to your room?—I questioned, maybe she just wanted to rest before painful memories took over her.

—Yes,please.

I stood up again and pushed her wheelchair to the elevator that took us to the correct floor. Since she could not stand yet, I took her in my arms and lied her on the bed when I left her resting. I guessed she wanted to be alone, so I said I'd be back soon.

If my suspicion is correct, I understood why Claire wanted to quit. The disappointment she felt must have been so big she didn't want to be part of anything linked to the assault.

However, it was enough reason to let her do that. Good people do not have to pay the consequences of the ones who chose the wrong path. Yes, it was possible that the image people have in mind of TerraSave could get stained, if the information got released to the public.

But that was exactly why Claire needed to stay. Who was better than her to show the world that there were more people ready to help than bad people with crazy ideas about destruction? I was sure TerraSave had enough experience to back up their good actions. Even more than their past wrongdoings. She chose the path of a rescuer, and that was what has made her happy all these time.

I wanted to convince her of that, but I didn't think I could achieve that alone. I need the help of somebody whose words had more effect on her than mine.

I knew who the right person was.

Shit, how could I even forget to call her when Claire woke up?

I took out my cellphone from my pocket and dialed a registered number. I took the device to my ear and the dial tone lasted only seconds.

—Hey Leon, what's up? —A girl greeted.

—Sherry, Claire regained consciousness a few days ago. She's up, and I think a visit from you will be good for her.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hey guys!** **No, I have not forget about you! I'm good, I just get distracted so easily to continue hehe. A not really good thing about me is that it cost me a lot to keep on stuff I started.**

 **And one of the reasons I was so distracted was the amazing new of the official Resident Evil 2 Remake! You know how excited I was when I learnt about it? Leon and Claire will be back together for the remake of the best RE game for PS1 in the generation consoles! We Cleon fans are overexcited! *O***

 **Between all the things I'd like for this remake is that they keep the fact Claire met Ada, like in Darkside Chronicles. I loved how Claire disliked her from the very beginning XD.**

 **To be honest, I don't expect they take out the kiss between Leon and Ada, they made it clear to us in RE2, Darkside Chronicles and even Operation Raccoon City. But I would like they create a love triangle, in DC I got the impression Claire was jealous of how Leon was so interested in Ada xD. If they do, that way posers won't say Cleon does not even exist.**

 **Besides, if they put anything new, it might affect future numerical games. With this there will be no excuse to put them together in a new adventure (I was so mad when somebody told me Claire was supposed to be in RE6 instead of Helena, but they changed it in the process).**

 **If there's something that links Leon and Claire, besides their experience in Raccoon City, it's the love Sherry feels for them. I tried to portray that in this chapter. To me, she's like their daughter. I would even dare to say that Sherry is also a Cleon shipper. They're the ones she loves the most, why can't they love each other too? ;_;**

 **Anyway, remember if you liked it please follow and favorite, and also leave a review, that would help me a lot to keep on. Share this with other Cleon fans, we must be united for the official RE2 Remake :D**

 **Til next time!**

 **PS. Ali Larter will wear Claire REV2 outfit in the final movie! *u* (keeps hope Leon character gets included in the last moment…)…I don't know,I have this feeling that this Christian character (William Levy) will have a romance with her..but also won't last long, since he posted a picture of his shoulder infected..Will Claire have bad luck in love even in the movies? ;_;**


	7. Know Each Other Better

**Know Each Other Better**

I had contacted Sherry, and after scolding me about why not telling her earlier about Claire's awakening, she told me she would come to visit her tomorrow. I explained to her how important was her visit, I wanted her to help me to convince Claire that quitting her job in TerraSave after the incident was not the best option. She was happy doing her job, and she was good at it. There was no better person for that task than Sherry, a girl who was saved by Claire.

" _Don't worry Leon, I don't want her to quit either. I'll convince her."_

She had promised me, and I believed her, since I had witnessed the deep bond they both shared for 13 years.

I only had to wait.

It was night time already, I went out to have dinner at a local on the same street as the hospital, bringing meals into the rooms was not allowed. Going out for dinner was something I got used to since Claire was moved back to the U.S.A a month and half ago; I also got used to spend the night in her room (in case she regained consciousness early in the morning). But that was not necessary anymore, since she had already woken up. So, I booked a room in a hotel thirty minutes away from the hospital.

Of course, it was all paid by the government.

I came back only to say goodnight to Claire, and tell her to call me if she needed something, at any time.

I was in the elevator, a ring told me I had arrived to the right floor. I walked the hallway and stepped in front of the door of her room. I opened it and when I entered I noticed it as a bit dark inside, the only visible light was the one coming from outside, from the city itself. The night had a fantastic moon , so said satellite partially illuminated the room as well.

Claire was right in front of the window. The most shocking thing there was not the fact that the light outside illuminated her figure, nor the fact that she was wearing a white robe —a bit tight and short for her, in my opinion— instead of her usual pajama; it wasn't the fact that she had her beautiful straight hair down either.

The most shocking thing for me was to see her on her feet, standing on her own, admiring the urban landscape at the other side of the window.

Earlier that day, she had problems to stand on her own.

—Claire, can you walk now? —I asked her quietly. Somehow, the slight darkness of the room made me speak like that.

She turned around to face me.

—Leon…—she whispered and hardly put a foot forward, and when she wanted to move her other foot, she lost balance and fell to her knees.

—Claire! — I ran to her, bent down and took her by the arms to help her stand. She grabbed my forearms to help herself. I took her carefully to the large sofa near the window.

I sat with her.

—Is everything all right? —I asked.

—Yes, thank you. I was getting ready to sleep, but I wanted to try and walk on my own. I managed to do it a littler. I think I'm getting better — she lifted her gaze to look at me, and the light that came from outside shone on her face.

I got into a trance looking at her.

—How was your dinner? — her voice brought me back to reality.

—Nice. There are a lot of places on the same street. The snacks from the ground floor are good, but not enough to eat them so often — I said.

She laughed a bit.

—I'm sorry you had to be like that for six weeks —she said, half joking.

—Don't worry about that. They are not worse than the canned food I had to eat when I was a trainee agent. Besides, your brother sometimes came with another kind of food for me. I went downstairs to eat it while your brother came to the room to watch over you. Since he could not be here all day with you, he thought the least he could do for me was buying something. And I am so grateful. Tell Chris I owe him one.

She smiled.

And I was hypnotized again. What was happening to me?

—I will. When I get discharged, I hope you can show me some of those places you said. I'm starting to get tired of the hospital food, and if I keep on eating snacks from the ground floor shops, I'll end up with satiety.

—Count on that. That way we can meet in a more normal place at last, don't you think? —I asked her , hinting the promise we made years ago.

—Definitely. I think I have not met the Leon in normal situations. At least not in the ones not related to bioterrorism.

—I can say the same about you—I responded. And it was true, I didn't know the Claire that was simply a woman that did more than just work for a NGO.

I had never thought about what she did when she was not at work. Did she hang out with friends? Her brother? Date a guy?

—It seems we still have to know each other better, don't you think? —she asked in a whisper, and stared at me.

And I didn't know if it was the way she asked, or her eyes stuck on mine —maybe both—, but that moment I realized how close we were. There was no gap between us, my knee touched hers, and so did out shoulders. I still had my hand on her forearm.

—You don't think so? —she spoke again, and I was taken out of my thoughts.

—I do. But it's never too late to start, right? For example, this is the first time I see you with your hair untied — I told her, she raised an eyebrow, then shrugged.

—I like it tied up, if I have it down for a long time it becomes a burden. My friends say I should get it cut off If I won't show it off. But it's easier this way, when I travel to a country as a rescuer I need the ponytail so it won't obstruct my sight —she explained.

—You look nice with you hair down— I said straightforward, and I wanted to slap myself for that. I spoke without thinking.

And it looked like Claire was also surprised, I saw a bit of blush on her cheeks.

—Well…thank you— she said shyly.

I thought it was cute her timid side.

—You look good with that morning beard— now I was the one taken aback. I noticed she was staring at my chin—. You didn't have any track of it a few years ago. I thought you were a man of fine skin.

I have to admit that comment was funny.

—Actually, I don't grow a lot of facial hair. As soon as I passed my thirties I decided to let it grow a bit. I thought if I kept my twenty-ish look, nobody would take me seriously. And I am a prime operative of a new division created by the government now— I explained and Claire laugh a bit.

—Seriously? My brother Chris thought something similar when he got in charge of training new soldiers and that's why he let his beard grow. What do me have with body hair and masculinity? I took men seriously for their attitude, whether they're furry bears or Egyptian Cats.

—But how you like them better? —I honestly did not know why I wanted to know that.

I thought I was taking the "know each other better" seriously.

I saw he raise an eyebrow. Even she found my attitude very odd.

—Well, to tell you the truth…— she made a brief paused— as long as they're not Nostradamus, I'm okay. That length for a beard is almost unsanitary —she said with a gesture of disgust.

And then she did something that made my heart race. She lifter her hand and caressed my chin with her soft fingers.

I only reacted like that when I was nervous.

Or when I was sexually aroused.

Feeling a hardness inside my pants told me it wasn't the first situation.

—Something like your beard is okay. It's not rough— she said, I wanted to say something, but my fast heartbeats would not let me.

She took her hand away, but my physiological reaction was still there. I stared at her, like how I used to do when I look at someone I'm interested in. A lock of her bangs fell, and that was the moment I realized that in front of me there was not only a longtime friend, a partner against bioterrorism.

In front of me there was a also an attractive woman, with auburn hair and turquoise eyes. An explosive mix for any man's sight. And the moonlight on her face could make a man go insane in seconds.

As if it moved on its own, my hand head directly to that loose lock and put it back behind her ear. I caressed her skin, just as she did with my chin.

—I really like how you look with your hair down —I whispered. Claire's eyes opened wide, I noticed her lips moving, as if she wanted to tell me something. But I didn't let her.

Because my own lips captured hers, closing the already short distance between us, in an unexpected kiss. Even for me.

I didn't get why I suddenly wanted to know the taste of her mouth. But reaching that point, I didn't care anymore, I just got carried away. If she got angry at me after this, I'd deal with it somehow.

 _She has not psychically recovered and she's not ready to tell what happened in that island yet , and you came to confuse her even more with you primitive male instincts?_

Shit. It was true.

I stopped and moved away abruptly. I look at her eyes, and there was indeed confusion in them.

 _Well done, Leon._

—Claire,I…just…I'm sorry —I apologized, I heard her breathe again. But her facial expression changed quickly.

—You really are? —she asked me, and I didn't know if it was my imagination, but I could swear her voice had a tone of sadness. Then she was not angry at me?

—Well…only if I offended you somehow with my behavior— I replied.

—If I liked what you did, does it count as an offense? —she questioned, getting closer to me again.

I realized then that my worries were senseless. She enjoyed it as much as I did, and she wanted to continue.

—Then I guess I don't have anything to regret —I whispered, took her chin and seal her lips with mine in another kiss. I was not afraid anymore, I knew she would accept it openly.

Claire wrapped her arms around my neck and I embraced her, pulling her fragile body against mine, still with our lips testing each other in a innocent way. How long had it been since I kissed a woman like that? Usually, I was very invasive at kissing, however, I did not have that need of possessiveness with Claire. The kiss between us was like the one two people who like each other share for the very first time: soft, slow, experimenting with the other, trying to know what else was in there.

I was discovering Claire's side as a woman, and I was showing her my side of a man. And it was something I was enjoying so much. I could guess that just as she gave all of herself when it came to rescue people, she was also like that with the man she wanted to share intimate moments with.

Luckily, I was that man at that moment.

When we felt the need for air, we pulled apart, resting my forehead on hers. We opened our eyes and we stare at each other with a feeling of satisfaction that I could not explain. It seemed she thought the same because we laughed at the same time.

It was so funny we liked so much something we didn't expect to happen. Something we didn't even imagine.

—Can I stay tonight? —I asked her, because I certainly did not want to go and miss the chance to explore Claire as a woman.

Maybe she thought we were going too fast—I thought so as well—, but I guessed that all these years of friendship would give her the confidence to take another step in this path we just started.

We have trusted each other with our own lives, why would we trust our intimacy to each other?

Before she gave me an answer, she pecked me.

—Yes, I wasn't expecting you to go —she said in a seductive tone, placing her hands on my shoulders—. You like jackets a lot, don't you? —she asked curiously, looking at said clothe.

—Jackets are one of my favorite things ever, I invest a lot in them —I said—. Although, right now— I hid my face on her neck, caressing it with my nose —, I feel this one is a burden —I whispered, tickling her with my breathe.

I heard her laugh a little.

—There's a solution for that— she took the collar of my jacket and pulled it down. I took my arms out of the sleeves and tossed the clothe aside. I had only my shirt on.

—I think I won't need this shirt either—I said with naughtiness, as I was making a track of kisses from her neck to her chin.

—No problem— she said before kissing me deeply. Her hands were unbuttoning my shirt. When she was over, I was the one who remove it completely from my body.

I saw how Claire was hypnotized to see my bare torso. She placed one had on my chest and slowly tracked a path to my abdomen.

I spent a lot of time training for the police and Secret Service. Of course I had a lot to show off to girls.

—Impressive —she said — you hide under you clothes, Leon.

—Do you like what you see? — it was a dumb question, but I wanted it to make it part of the foreplay.

—A lot — she answered, then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply again. I dared to bit her lower lip, she moaned. I knew it was not out of pain, but pleasure.

—I want to see you too— I managed to say between out intense kisses. Claire pulled apart, she supported herself on the edge of the sofa and stood up, shaking —. Are you sure you can stand?

—I can for a brief period. Don't worry, this will only take a few seconds.

After that, she grabbed her white robe from below and pulled it off, leaving her only in lingerie. Her half naked body lighten by the moonlight was astonishing. I never imagined Claire would have such a beautiful figure. That wide waist was calling me to possess it as soon as possible.

 _She hides under her clothes too._

My pants could not take my growing erection anymore, so I diced to take off my belt and throw it with the rest of my clothes.

She sat next to me again.

—Don't you want to move to bed? —I offered, we both knew what was going to happen next.

—I want it to happen here — she replied, stroking my leg with her hand —. Besides — she moved her hand up right to my throbbing erection —, limited space will force us to be closer, we'll feel each other a lot more.

Any other man without my mental strength would have come right after imagining himself inside Claire, thrusting into her on the sofa.

—Sounds interesting— I said, devouring her lips once more.

My hands head to her back, to undo her bra. I had experience doing it, so it didn't take long before the lingerie ended up on the floor, along with my jacket and shirt. What I saw was one of the most stunning views I have ever witnessed. Breasts are always a great view a woman had to offer a man. Claire's were gorgeous, and my member felt it. I had never fantasied about having her in my arms, it was something that was just born a few moments ago, but it was becoming real, and it was driving me crazy of lust. A wish come true instantly was something to die for.

—You're beautiful —I told her, staring at her turquoise eyes, breathless. My heartbeats were taking all the oxygen to even speak.

Maybe because it was time to stop speaking and start acting.

Claire leaned down on the couch and move her legs up, I adjust myself between them. I started to like a lot that limited space thing, I could feel every part of her body against me. When she wrapped her arms around my neck and felt her nude chest on mine, I moaned; without even having to rub my crotch against her womanhood.

—Leon…-she whispered, her excited voice was the most harmonic sound I've ever heard.

Other women have said my name in a whisper before, but listening to Claire's was different and special. I knew her, she knew me, and seeing her enjoy my side of a lover, as much as I did with hers, gave so much pleasure, a pleasure beyond the sexual kind.

My hands went straight to her intimacy, she was wet and ready for me. I grabbed her panty and pulled it down, she took them off completely moving her legs.

She was all natural under me.

I lifted my body a bit to unzip my pants, but before I could even do anything, Claire had her hands on it to do the job. She unzipped it, took the border of my pants and boxer together and pulled them down just enough to release my erected member.

—You're very attractive — she said after satisfying her curiosity admiring my manhood.

My dick wasn't a monster, but it wasn't a joke either.

Claire accommodate her legs, one on each side of my waist, shrugging them a bit to give me an easy access —and for us to be in a comfortable position —. I didn't have to ask her if she was ready, her body spoke for herself. I placed my dick on her entrance, and started push it in little by little.

—Ah…— she moaned.

I felt pleasurable warmth while penetrating her. She was so damn right about the limited space thing; when I was fully in, it was tight inside. A tight inside is madness of any man out there, and overwhelming feeling.

When I first thrust into her, I wondered if I would last long enough before I came.

—Oh,Claire…— I hid my face on her neck, rubbing our bare skin to each other.

The first thrust was followed by many more, gentle ones, as if there was something fragile in my arms —If I moved quickly I would finish early—.

Claire want to do something too, so she joined me in this dance. Every time I moved my waist downwards , she moved her upwards, so that her sex and mine meet with every thrust.

I didn't know how long we kept that peace, maybe for a few minutes — which I felt enjoyable extensive —,but Claire nailed her fingers on my back.

—Move faster, please…— she begged me, and I could not do anything else but obey.

I quicken my thrust as well as raised in intensity, I was about to explode inside her.

—Leon! Ahh! — her fingers nailed on my back harder. She had reached her climax. Her orgasm was provoked by none other that me.

I was coming closer to the end too…

When a horrible screech reached my ears.

It was my cellphone.

 _Fuck the goddamn cellphone._

I thought, I didn't care for anything but to finish and fill Claire with my essence. Not even the president himself would stop me from that.

I kept on thrusting, Claire was already worn out.

 _Just a bit more…_

Then I felt that explosion I was waiting for, a spasm that started in my crotch and then spread to my abdomen until the tip of my toes. I was shaking due to the intensity of my orgasm.

—Oh,God…—I whispered, enjoying every feeling I was experiencing. My member was vibrating inside her, I wasn't over with my load.

And I heard again the fucking screech of my cellphone, stronger than before, almost deafening. It was too much for my head to handle.

 _What the fuck do you want!_

I took it out from my pocket, I had forget I had it there. I tapped the screen to turn it on and slid the unlock button. Only to see the alarm activated.

 _7:30 AM._

What? But it was only past 10 PM when I entered Claire's room.

I looked around me and I realized I wasn't in the hospital room anymore. The light coming from outside was from the sun, the dawn, not the moon. I looked under myself and Claire was not there, I wasn't even on a sofa. I only saw white blankets and pillows.

I stood up quickly and looked more around. That was a hotel room. The hotel where I was staying after Claire woke up. I'd been sleeping face down, having an erotic dream with the woman I'd been watching over for almost seven weeks.

What. The. Fuck.

I noticed I was only wearing a boxer and…not only my dream was erotic but "wet".

I ran a hand through my hair.

I came. In a dream. A dream where I had sex with Claire Redfield in her room at the hospital, on a sofa near the window. And I enjoyed every bit of it, the evidence was between my legs…and also on the sheets.

 _How could I have such a dream like that?_

I could not think clearly, the images of my dream were still fresh in my mind. I decided to take a bath, I needed to relax, that experience felt so real.

The bathroom had a tub, so I thought it would be nice to fill it and rest in warm water after what just happened to me. I opened the faucets and waited for a few minutes for the water to reach the indicate level, I took off the only clothe I was wearing and got in. I immersed my head, then throw it back, closing my eyes to let the water calm my heated body.

—Let's see, what really happened last night?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello, everyone!** **I'm back sooner than later!**

 **I know you want to kill me after reading the end of the chapter, but let me explain myself xD.**

 **The truth is that I was so eager to write a lemon, but I didn't want to fuck up the story I have planned, so the only way I found to satisfy my need was this. And it also gave a new idea to continue. Parts of the dream was real, we'll which ones in the next chapter, as well as the reason why Leon had a wet dream with Claire xD.**

 **So, don't forget this dream... because Leon won't xD. It would come true eventually ;)**

 **By the way, did you learn about the new RE CGI movie? The one that will reboot the story? Chris, Leon and Rebecca are confirmed…why do they always leave Claire aside? ='(, she's one of the main for who started the saga, main character of the best RE game (a lot of people consider RE4 as the best, but I'm sure once the RE2 Remake is out, it will take over the title—-if Capcom does things right).**

 **Since there is no more information, I still hope for more characters to appear.**

 **What do you think about rebooting the series? What would you like to happen? I wish for a more explicit Cleon xD (and enough with Aeon e.e, no more of the same, please).**

 **Anyway, if you're liking the story please favorite it and click of follow, and more importantly, leave a review, that would help me a lot to continue. The Spanish version passed already the 50 reviews, are you going to stay behind? Hehehe**

 **You can also help me spread the fic by sharing with other Cleon fans! I want us to be united until the most important release ever, RE2 Remake. So, I want my fic to reach every Cleon fan out there.**

 **Til next time!**


	8. My Mentor, My Savior

**My Mentor, My Savior**

 _What really happened last night?_

I sighed while the relaxing effects of the water took over my muscles. Images of the memories from last night passed through my mind like shooting stars in the night sky.

I had, certainly, gone to have dinner at a local on the same street as the hospital; I went back to Claire's room past 10 PM o' clock to say good night. When I entered the room, I did find her standing, with her hair down, in front of the big window. She had also changer her white pajama for a white robe, and I just remembered that that day medical personnel had requested it, since they needed to wash every cloth property of hospital. She would have her pajama the next day —she got that fever a couple of weeks ago because she wasn't covered enough, the cold atmosphere affected her, so they decided to change her outfit—.

The differences between my wild dream and what really happened started with the fact that the room wasn't dark inside, and there was no fantastic moon outside illuminating it. In fact, the night sky was cloudy when I went out to have dinner. Her room looked exactly as a medical room, there was no romantic feeling in it that could lead to something else.

When I called her, she turned to face me, she lost her balance and fell to her knees. She had walked a bit by herself earlier, she wanted to continue but the time of her session was over. I supposed Claire wanted to keep trying.

Just like my dream, I ran to her and helped her stand, and we did sit together on the sofa.

 _And we were very close, indeed._

We also talked about how my dinner was, about the fact that I had enough of the snacks from the ground floor, that I owed her brother for bringing me food from outside while she was unconscious; she did say she wanted to go to one of the restaurants I visited here, and…

 _And we did acknowledge that we should know each other better._

Then I told her she looked good with her hair down, and she complimented my morning beard. I explained to her the importance of looking older now that I was chief operative of a new division created by the government; she told me her brother had the same way of thinking…

 _I'm beginning to understand why my dream twisted the real facts. Everything looked like a romantic date._

However, it was in our later conversation where my dream and what really happened took different paths.

" _What do men have with body hair and masculinity? I take men seriously for their attitude, whether they're furry bears or Egyptian cats._

" _But how do you like them better?"_

I definitely took seriously that thing about knowing each other better.

" _Well, to tell you the truth, as long as they're not Nostradamus, I'm okay. That length of a beard is almost unsanitary"._

And then her eyes opened wide, as if she had just remembered something related to our conversation.

Or someone.

" _In any case, I think I've got rotten luck with bearded men"._ She said in a sad tone, with a void gaze. I guessed that maybe our talk reminded her of a failed relationship with a man with said trait.

" _Why do you think so?"_ I questioned, but maybe that wasn't a good idea, because I saw Claire let a deep sight out and kept quiet for a few seconds. Then, she stared at me, it looked like she wanted to tell me something, but didn't know where to start, or wondering if it was necessary for me to know about it.

" _You know, there are some things that just do not work between a man and a woman. It happened to me recently. Nothing out of this world, it happens to everyone at least once in their lifetime"._ It was all she said about the topic, and I just leave it like that. I was pretty sure it was as irrelevant as Claire made it seem, but if she didn't feel ready to tell me —or if she doesn't trust me that much yet—, I would wait patiently. After all, we agreed to know each other better. We would return to the topic later, sometime, I was sure.

To show my intention, I told her about a girlfriend I had not long ago, a girl who didn't leave me alone even after our breakup. She, like many others before her, could not put up with my pace due to my job, so she decided to go on our separate ways. She dumped me, and I didn't complain, but two months later she looked for me again, telling me she missed me and all that rubbish. I suspected she liked somebody who was always available for her —unlike me—, way before we ended our relationship. I guessed that once we broke up, she ran to him. And then, it turned out the guy was not what she expected, that she used her like a toy, and tossed her like trash in the end.

And I, smartly, made the mistake of listen to her partially —because I didn't believe a shit she told me—, since I agreed to have casual meeting with her. When I started to get tired of her, I wanted to finish it once and for all, but she insisted so much to the point I wanted to either shoot myself, or shoot her in the head —leaving notes on my car and under the door of my apartment deserved it—. In the end, I had to "threat" her with a lawsuit for stalking, and that I could do it because I was an agent with many contacts in the government. After so many tears falsely shed and attempt of blackmail, she got my point and left. I never saw her again since then.

Claire seemed to have relaxed by listening to my story, she found it worth the laugh. She yawned, I suggested her to go to sleep, she nodded and I carried her bridal style to take her to the bed. For some odd reason, I lost my balance and sort of tripped over, making Claire get scared and wrapped her arms around my neck.

" _Sorry about that, my ankle weakened"._ I told her while straighten myself up.

" _Don't worry. I think you're tired as well"._ She whispered behind my ear. I remember I got goose bumps when her breath touched my skin.

I laid her down on the bed, I said goodbye, telling her she could call me if she needed something. I turned off the lights and left the room to come to the hotel room I was staying in.

And that was all that happened last night. Only half of my dream was true, the other half was created by my mischievous subconscious. What could have leaded my mind to create such a scene? The only reason I could think of was that I had not get laid in almost two months. Since I came back from the Easter Salve Republic, I got so into the investigation about the assault to TerraSave that I left aside any other personal issue. I put on halt my casual dates.

I supposed that that fact, plus the fact that Claire had been the only woman I had contact with, played against me to make me dream about my subconscious desires. The human brain cannot create faces out of nowhere, every single face we saw in our dreams, we've seen it awaken, even if it was for a brief second and didn't remember it at all. My mind had chosen Claire to display all the latent content and that was how all originated.

"… _For me, you both are more like a father and a mother…"_

Of course, I had remembered Sherry's words about me and Claire. My hypothesis made total sense.

Mystery solved. God bless science.

I just didn't understand why I worried so much, I'd had dreams like that before, and one of them was with Hunnigan and it did not leave me like my dream with Claire did, even when there was, indeed, a background story with Hunnigan.

Maybe it was just the fact that wet dreams are teenagers' issues, and I was already 34 years old. Anyway, I wasn't going to let that though spin around my mind, it wouldn't help for anything to keep thinking about an erotic dream with Claire just when I was about to visit her.

Besides, Sherry said she would go to see her today. I didn't tell Claire, I wanted it to be a nice surprise —and I bet my Black Ghost it would be—. I expected Sherry to make her rethink about the decision to leave TerraSave.

I did not know why, but I felt that what Claire and I talked about last night was related to her silence about what happened in the island, and her sudden choice. The reaction she had for the topics were similar to each other, it must mean something.

Although they were only guesses of mine, I should not discard any possibility.

 _I hope you can do something, Sherry._

I thought while I immersed my head under the water again, the bath made me feel a lot better.

Suddenly, the profile picture of Neil Fisher passed through my mind like a fugacious memory.

 _So, a rotten luck with bearded men…_

I began to think that this betrayal was beyond work issues.

o-o-o-o-o

—Yes, you can take it already — I told the nurse who came to check my condition and wanted to retrieve the tray I had my breakfast on. She also gave me back the white pajama, I was really glad about it, because I felt cold with the white robe. The sheets were not thick enough to warm me up.

I saw how the woman left the room, when she closed the door, I laid down on my bed, it was the only thing I could do without getting tired the minute after. I was getting annoyed by all that, even though it's been only a few days after I regained consciousness. It was discouraging to think I might have to spend another two weeks in the same situation.

Actually, my mood wasn't the best since the moment I woke up, I kept on rewinding everything that had happened, and what might happen if they make public who was behind this big incident.

I felt betrayed by TerraSave, the organization I'd been working in for the past years, the same one that made me risk my life every time I traveled to an infected zone to rescue the survivors and help the victims. Neil Fisher himself was the one who offered me the chance to join the organization; did he do it just to use me? Was I only a potential experimental subject all this time? Every merit I earned was just to be selected for a crazy experiment with a virus? I couldn't get it, and there was no way to find out the truth, because the ones responsible of my kidnapping and the death of my co-workers, were also dead. At least, that was what I saw before escaping the island.

I knew I had to spit everything out some time, and when I did, the curse will cast upon TerraSave. Before that occurred, I preferred to quit. I didn't want to witness the collapse of everything we all built for TerraSave, our reputation getting stained with an indelible mark.

I could not take it.

When those thoughts invaded my mind, my mood wasn't the best one. The urge to cry and the anger struggled to take over control. In the end, neither of them could be expressed. It was frustrating.

The only thing that kept my mind busy and away from all those ideas, was Leon's company.

He had been here with all day and night while I was unconscious, and he even spent most of his time here at the hospital, just talking to me. At first, he tried to convince me to speak out about what happened to us TerraSave members, and I did want to tell him —I have trusted him my whole life before—, but I didn't felt quite ready yet, I was afraid of not holding myself back while speaking to him. I had managed to say some details about it, but not the main one: who were the ones responsible of the whole incident. I knew that without that information, the investigation could not take the course it should, and I was so eager to help —I wanted to speed up the search for Moira—, but words got stuck in my throat every time I wanted to say more.

Leon noticed my difficulties, and he chose to not ask more questions. Shortly after we finished that topic, he started to telling me stuff that had nothing to do with the previous conversation. If we were in other situation, I would have wondered why he was telling me all that, but given the current situation, I was grateful to him. He made those thoughts go away from my mind, and made me smile and laugh from time to time. Like last night, when he told me about his stalker ex-girlfriend, it was so funny to imagine the great government agent Leon S. Kennedy running away from a obsessed woman. It seemed he needed to improve his taste in girls.

" _She just wants to get out of here, Claire, and she needs our help"._

I remembered when we meet Ada Wong in Raccoon City, that woman gave goosebumps since the moment she appeared before us, she was up to something, because she didn't look just like a mere survivor, but Leon just didn't notice that because he kind of liked her and thought she was inoffensive —even though she was well armed that night—.

 _You certainly are a foolish naïve sometimes, Leon._

And that was why he needed to improve his taste in women.

" _No. No,no,no. There's no way._ _Got it? End of discussion"._

Gosh. Had I been talking I would have certainly bitten my tongue. Leon was not the only one foolishly naïve with the opposite sex. I should improve my taste in men too.

 _Neil…_

And just before those intrusive thoughts invaded my mind again, I heard someone knocked on the door. Maybe it was Leon, he came really early.

—Come in —I said while I got up.

To my surprise, the person at the other side of the door wasn't Leon. It wasn't even a man. A blond, short haired girl, with a really young look peeped out, as soon as she saw me, she ran to me and threw herself to my arms, holding me like the first time she did in Raccoon City.

—Claire! I wanted to see you so much! — she said, almost bursting into tears.

—Sherry! —I exclaimed, moved by her show of affection—. I'm glad to see you too.

She pulled apart and sat on the edge of the bed.

—Leon told me you had woken up. Oh, God, I was so worried about you all this time, I was afraid you might not come back — her eyes turned a bit red.

—If waves of zombies have not taken me down, nor will a simple hit —I replied, petting her head.

—I know, I thought of that every time I worried in excess. I have always seen you as a woman shielded with titanium, able to resist any fierce attack. The fact that you're recovering is a proof of that. Even though you didn't want me to get involved in bioterrorism anymore, I am sure I wasn't wrong when I chose to look up to you and Leon.

—Thank you Sherry, I feel honored and touched hearing those words from you- I said sincerely.

Sherry smiled shyly to my comment.

—So, tell me, how are you now? — she asked.

—A lot better compared to when I just regained consciousness, I can move a bit more, but still can't stand for a long period of time. I am taking rehabilitation therapy. I hope to recover enough so I can get out of here, I'm missing my home — I said with a mournful tone.

—I see — she paused briefly—. What are you going to do afterwards? The case is still open and the investigation continues.

Before replying, I sighted deeply.

—I do want to continue the investigation, I need to find Moira, the daughter of my friend Barry Burton. But I will do it on my own, I will quit TerraSave— I said, looking down. I was sure Sherry would not agree with my decision.

—Why do you want to quit? What happened there to make you decide that? — she asked very serious, it was weird to see that attitude in her.

—Something happened that will make the reputation of TerraSave go down. The work of many years will be tossed like trash, and I don't want to see that. It would be too much for me to handle.

—Your work of many years will not go anywhere. It will still be there, evidences will not and cannot be erased. But, what I do think it will happen —she continued— is that a lot of people will be left unprotected. Bioterrorism has not ended, and will not do anytime soon. Claire, I know you have not wanted to talk about the incident, but if the name of TerraSave is stained, only TerraSave itself can clear it.

I lift my gaze to look at her. Her gaze was like the ones I gave her when she wanted to give up during her time in the government facilities.

Irony.

—I have not met a better rescuer than you, Claire. Rani and I know you really are. I'm sure Moira Burton thinks the same.

—I am that good that I left Moira behind, while the build we were in was collapsing. I failed her, Sherry. She had so many expectation about working together and this is what happens — I felt my voice breaking—, I failed her father who trusted me to take care of her. I cannot be a rescuer anymore.

Sherry put her hand on mine.

—You haven't failed anyone. This incident wasn't your fault, and there are some situations that are out of our hands. Moira wasn't wrong to trust you , and if you don't want her to be wrong, don't give up. I am sure that is one of the reasons she looks up to you so much, I know it because that's one of my reasons to be like you.

A tear fell on my cheek.

—I'm not even sure if she's still alive, if I will ever find her, and what if what I found is not what I expect? —I could go on with the list of possibilities, each one worse than the other.

—She's alive. All of us who had been under your care have survived the most gruesome of situations. That's enough for me to believe she's alive and waiting for you.

Her words touched me a lot, it felt like a ray of hope to my heart.

—You're not only my savior, you're my mentor. When I wanted to give up in those years I was confined, mostly in my teen years, you were there to support me. And Leon too. You two became the father and mother I always needed. Without you, I don't know what crazy act I would've committed to escape from my confinement. Killing myself wasn't an option due to the mutated virus in my body.

Oh, Sherry.

—There are people like my father, William Birkin, who spend most of their life creating bioorganic weapons to destroy the world. We need people who want to spent most of their life protecting us from them. And that is what you have done the best, Claire. Don't leave mankind unprotected from this threat.

I couldn't hold back anymore , I let out all the tears I was containing since the moment I learnt the truth about Neil. Sherry hugged me and stroke my back, just like I did to her when she was younger.

—Thank you, Sherry — I pulled apart and took her face in my hands. She looked so young, even though she was already 23 years old. And that fine and beautiful face reminded me of her mother Annette—.You've grown so much. You seem increasingly like your mother.

—Are my eyes turning turquoise and my hair is changing from blonde to reddish-brown? — she winked at me.

 _Aww…_

—I'm joking— she laughed— I suppose you say that because I'm beautiful, right? — she asked with naughtiness.

—Of course —I responded firmly —, your mother was a beautiful woman, even though I only saw her a couple of times. You know she always loved you, right?

—Yeah, for many years I didn't want to believe it, but thanks to you I learn to honor her, and my father as well, regardless of their wrongdoings. It's thanks to them that I exist and had the chance to meet you and Leon. I didn't leave Raccoon City with my hands empty, I lost something important that night, but I also found something valuable.

—We didn't leave the city with our hands empty either— I winked to her, and she hugged me again.

—So —she said while pulling apart —,what are you going to do after you're discharged?

—I'm going back to TerraSave and put some order there. I will try to collaborate with the B.S.A.A. to find the place we were taken to. The government is also willing to help, so there's no lack of support here. Before all that, I'm writing a report about everything I experienced and discovered during my captivity. Everything, I won't keep silent anymore — I assured her.

—Excellent, I like that attitude a lot more. I knew you were not going to give up, as you said, you're hard to shut down. Now, if you excuse me, I need to make a brief call —she took out her cellphone from the pocket of her coat, slid the unlock button and dialed a number—. Leon? Are you here already? Got it, I just wanted to say "mission accomplished". When you come, Claire will tell you everything you need to know. Alright, see you around —she hung up.

Mission accomplished?

—Would you mind to explain what you meant with "mission accomplished" and what does Leon have to do with it? —I asked, taken aback.

—Leon was worried about you, because of you sudden decision to leave TerraSave. He asked me to convince you. He also thinks there is no better rescuer than you, he doesn't want you to leave the world unprotected either. He though you would listen to me better, since I am survivor rescued by you.

I was, definitely, a really lucky woman to have people like them around me.

Leon was an invaluable friend. I will not disappoint him, nor everyone else who believed in me.

—I see. I will thank him when he comes.

—Good. Listen, Claire, my training as an agent is keeping me really busy, I might not be able to see you as often as I'd like. But if you ever need me, please call me, I'll do anything to be by your side, agreed?

—Agreed. Take care, Sherry —. We hugged again, and we took a little longer that time, who knew when we will meet again, and what kind of circumstance lied ahead of us.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello everybody!**

 **Yes, I know it's been a while and you miss me a lot. I also want to update more often, but being a college professor does take its time, between doing exams, checking home works, reading report —because I do read them from top to toe—, grading, etc. I have three groups, with a total of 100 students, you can imagine how much work I can have xD.**

 **Another reason I was late to update was that I played RE6, after so much time refusing to do so due to all the critics it got. Very well deserved critics, the game is kind of absurd, long and boring campaigns, absurd trophies/achievements ( sprint 5,000 mts, crawl 300 mts, press action buttons 1000 times…they only missed "wink 100 times" e.e), way too much shooting and, what's worse, CLAIRE TOTALLY FIT IN THE STORY YET THEY CHOSE NOT TO INCLUDE HER. Sherry and Chris went missing, and where was she? She spent two games looking for her brother, and when he disappears again, she does too.**

 **And the supposed explicit Aeon…really? Ada did what she always does! She even made fun on Leon, thinking he's cute when he's confused. People get excited when they realize Ada had Leon's number…well, she also had Simmons'. She even knew Simmons better than she knew Leon. Besides, she destroys all evidences of her evil double…she just loves to be the center of attention, even if it is for the wrong reasons. I just don't know where they see "love" in that relationship. And if you noticed, Leon has started to get desperated ("I'm tired of you little games!"), he's finally accepting that Ada is not what he thought she was (when he asked "what are you?").**

 **Anyways, I had to play it in order to link RE6 story with my fic, we're already halfway the story! Hehehe.**

 **You know which parts of Leon's dream were true, and of course they will get to know each other better, just leave it to me x).**

 **If you liked the story, please follow and favorite it, and also leave a review, that will help me a lot to continue.**

 **Don't forget to share this story with any Cleon fan you know, I want this to reach every fan out there!**

 **I have big plans for this, I am contacting some artist to make renders of this fanfic, wait for them!**

 **See you soon!**


	9. Saved By You

**Saved By You**

Talking to Sherry had made me feel better. I didn't feel that fear of telling the truth, I didn't feel guilty anymore, I came to understand that I'd be the one to blame only if I quit, because I would leave more people unprotected, due to egoism. What Neil Fished had done would not change the work my comrades and I have done, and the one I want to keep on doing.

It was going to be complicated once the information were revealed to the public, but our actions would speak for ourselves.

I had to wait for Leon, Sherry left a few minutes ago. I used that spare time to cry everything I wanted to cry for —losing Moira, Neil's betrayal, my co-workers' deaths—, because there wouldn't be any more tears. As soon as I were discharged from the hospital, I would concentrate in the investigation. It took me around fifteen minutes to vent out my soul. Then, I laid down to rest, shedding a lot of tears in so little time worn me out. I sighted deeply and let calmness to take over my body, I needed to be calm when Leon arrived, I was going to tell him a lot of information.

When I felt so relaxed that almost made me fall asleep, I heard someone knocked on the door.

—Come in — I said while getting up. A blond man with a leather jacket entered the room. Speaking of the Devil—. What's up,Leon?

—Hi, Claire —he greeted, closing the door behind him—. Everything's alright with me, what about you?

—After today, I will be a lot better than I thought I'd be —he raised an eyebrow —, talking to Sherry made me realize a lot of things —I clarified.

Leon approached my bed, he took the chair that was near the desk next to the bed, and sat down by my side.

—Then it was a worthy move to do — he said, smirking.

I replied to that comment with another smile.

—Definitely, and I'm grateful to you for that. She told me you asked her to come and made me think twice of my decision.

—I thought there was no better person than her for that task. I mean, I could have insisted myself, but having a person you directly rescued , risking everything, to do it, was a smarter move.

— _We_ rescued her risking everything —I clarified, Sherry emphasized in how much the two of us helped her in some way.

Leon smirked again.

—That's true, but she got a lot more attached to you, you're like a mother for her — he said.

—And you're like a father to her —I said suddenly, almost automatically.

Leon and I stared at each other, with a weird and awkward silence between us. It was due to what our words we just spoke implied.

I couldn't help but laugh out of nervousness, and my laugh spread to Leon.

—When did we become parents? I never realized it. When and where happened? — he asked, still laughing.

—I'm not sure, but I guess it was 13 years ago — I replied, going along with the joke.

—Let me remember…it was in Raccoon City, wasn't it? — he said, with naughtiness.

—I believe it was right after we escaped the city — I said, unable to hide my smiling face.

—Righ. Here I thought I wouldn't be able to have a family due to my job, and it turns out I became a father at my 21 years.

—At least you were not at 19, like me.

We laughed a bit more until the joke faded away. It was because of these kinds of things that I enjoyed Leon's company, he put a smile on my face when I least expected it. His concern for me made me value him more, as a friend and ally.

—By the way, I still keep our "family portrait" —he commented, taking his cellphone out of one of the pockets of his pants. I saw him slide the unlock button, he searched the archives for a brief moment and then approached me to show me a picture.

I remembered that moment perfectly. It was on Sherry's 16th birthday, not long after Leon returned from his mission in Spain. In her mere teen years, Sherry wasn't doing well due to the frequent experiments done on her, so, I wanted her to have a nice moment. I contacted Leon in order to spend the two of us the day with her, at least part of it. We threw her a small party the room that became her house for several years. Sherry had so much frustration in her that she couldn't help crying the moment she saw us there, with a cake and everything. She hugged us and thanked us for always being there when she needed it.

Before our small party ended, she asked us for a picture with the three of us, she wanted to have something to remember that moment. She told us she would keep it as a precious memento, like the picture she had with her parents, William and Annette. Since Leon was the tallest of us, he took the camera while Sherry and I posed so that we all could fit in the portrait.

—I didn't know you still had it with you. I mean, back then, the digital era was in its beginner phase. The camera we used was one of the first in the market.

—I have saved it as the technology developed more and more, I didn't want to lose it. Having it with me reminds me of the reason I fight. It helps me to not divert from my main mission — he said, seriously.

I lift my gaze to look at him, only for his turquoise eyes caught mine in some sort of invisible web. I couldn't move anymore, it was as if his look paralyzed my entire body. And the fact that we were so close to each other didn't help either.

—I fight to protect people like Sherry…and you — that last, he said it in a whisper.

My heartbeats raised to his words. I felt my face burning, was I blushing? Why? What he said was nothing special, there were more people like Sherry and I.

 _But not one of those people survived the same incident, at the same time, with him. We shared the same nightmare._

Okay, maybe his words were a bit special, but there was no reason to blush like that. That was a teenage thing.

—We are very lucky to have you by our side — and why was I following along with this atmosphere so…suggestive? Too much blood in my head blocked my mind.

He lifted his hand to take one of my locks from my bangs, and put it behind my ear. The touch of his fingers on my skin caused goose bumps on me. That was not the first time we had physical contact, why was it causing these reactions on me?

Well, it was also true that we hadn't had this kind of contact… so personal…and intimate.

—My job was been worthy, then — he whispered, getting closer to me as I was getting frightened by the whole situation, but I didn't feel it was necessary to stop him—. You do look nice with your hair done — he said, and the had he had behind my hear move to my ponytail, grabbed the rubber band and untied it. My hair fell to my shoulders.

What was all that about?

Before I could say anything, he took my neck smoothly, and pulled me towards him, the distance between us closed into a surprising kiss. In other circumstances, if it were another man , I would have pulled him away and slapped him as hard as I could, but the one who was kissing me wasn't just any man, neither were the circumstances. The one kissing me was my friend Leon Kennedy, someone I trusted so much, someone who had been watching over me all the time I was unconscious, and even after I woke up. Maybe that was the reason why I didn't dare to push him away.

Or perhaps, I didn't want to push him away. The touch of his lips reminded me of the touch of his hand on mine, when I was lost in the dark of unconsciousness, scared. Feeling his hand took me into a state of peace I didn't want to leave, and his mouth was giving the same sensation.

 _He's your friend…and you're not in the mood to be romantically involved with someone else._

It was true. I was getting over a betrayal, and there I was, smooching with someone important to me.

I pulled apart slightly, enough for our noses to rub each other. I could still feel his breath.

—What's going on? ...Am I doing something wrong? —he asked, as if it was hard for him to breathe. No wonder, the kiss was very deep.

I opened my eyes to look at him —I had shut them automatically as soon as his lips were on mine—. He had that worrisome look on his face, he did care about ruining something between us. My heart shrugged to this, he wasn't doing anything wrong, quite the opposite, actually. I was feeling so safe with him. It was true that the issue with Neil was fresh in my heart, but so it was the fact that his lips were a warm shelter for the cold storm that was falling in my soul.

Why would I reject something that made me feel protected?

—No…of course you're not. It's just that I can't believe that this is happening —I smiled, a bit nervous, but I just told the truth.

—Neither can I — he replied—. Maybe we should insist on it to believe for real —he said before capturing my mouth with his.

I decided to not overthink about it and just let myself get carried away, I put my hands on his shoulders and give in completely to him, while he took my face between his hands. It's been a while since I felt like this in the arms of a man, it reminded me the first time I kissed my first boyfriend: having a feeling of interest, and the curiosity to discover more about the other person.

My idea of getting to know Leon better didn't have this action in it, but it didn't feel bad at all. I had always seen him as an attractive man, I just didn't have the time to think about it.

Without realizing, I was lying on the bed again, with Leon on me. The intensity of our kissed made him bent down more and more until we were in the position we were. There was no doubt he wanted more, and I wouldn't stop him from get it. My brother taught me to always finish what I started.

He left my lips and move to my neck, tracing a path of kisses.

—Leon…—I moaned his name, literally.

—Claire— he whispered to my ear.

That was going to end in something I never imagined, but I would welcome it with open arms —or legs—. We both were adults past the thirties, we knew what we were getting into, we have trust each other with our lives, trusting him my intimacy would not be any different. I was sure he thought the same.

Just when I was preparing for what was going to come, Leon stopped and let his weight fall on me, as if he had passed out or something. I got scared, what was happening?

—Leon? Are you okay? —I called him, but no answer. I couldn't see his face because it was hidden on my neck. There was no way I could lift him, not in my position and my current strength —Leon, answer me —I insist, but no reply again.

Suddenly, his body startled, I felt it very cold, as if I had a giant cube of ice on me.

—Clai…rre —his words were not whispers anymore, they were more like roars, from a wild animal.

Slowly, he was getting up, until I saw his face…or what was left of it.

The face of the attractive man I knew was gone, the thing before me was a rotten piece of meat, half of his mouth was missing, I could see the bones of his teeth, covered in blood. Those beautiful turquoise eyes were now green, like mold. His paralyzed me, not out of shyness, but out of fear. His skin lost its bright color, it turned into a horrid white.

My eyes were seeing the dead body of Leon. A zombie.

 _No…not you…please._

Before I could do anything, the hands of that creature prisoned my neck with a strength enough to kill an elephant. He wanted to strangle me, and he would make it if I didn't fight back. I took those cold hands and tried to get rid of them, but they were strong as steel. There was no way I could shove him off.

That had to be a nightmare, Leon could not have ended up like this. He was the eternal survivor, he had made it through lot of situations like I have, he could not have been defeated, he wouldn't allow it. And he would never hurt me.

I shut my eyes, waiting for the horrid image before me to disappear.

—Le-on — I managed to say with my last breath.

" _Claire! Wake up!"_

I opened my eyes wide, shaking. What I first saw was a pair of beautiful turquoise eyes, his eyes. He had that attractive face again. Was it him for real? I wanted to make sure, I lift my hand and touch his cheek: his skin was warm , and it had its usual tone.

—Cla…Claire, are you alright? —he seemed taken aback.

 _You're touching his face, something you've never done before._

I discreetly moved my hand away as soon as I realized that. I was a bit embarrassed. I had had a lucid nightmare that made me doubt about my surroundings. I fell asleep when I laid down to rest after crying.

—I…I'm sorry. Bad dream —I said, feeling relief.

—Did something happen? —he asked me, worried.

—Nothing, I think I fell asleep in a bad position —I told him while getting up, Leon was sitting on the edge of the bed —. Sorry if I scared you.

—You were murmuring my name when I came in — he said, and the blood fill up my head due to the embarrassment. I hoped it wasn't from the erotic part of my dream.

—I dreamt you got infected and turned into a zombie —there was no problem in telling him that—, it was so real that I was still confused when I woke up, so I touched you to make sure you were the real one. —I smiled, trying to make it seem so irrelevant.

Leon raised an eyebrow.

—A really bad dream indeed, I don't wanna imagine how I would look if I got infected. A pretty face must look awful when rotting and fleshing —I laughed to this comment, and nodded—. Too bad it wasn't an erotic dream, that murmuring was so suggestive.

I smiled. Leon indeed knew how to turn a bad moment into a funny one.

If he wanted fun, then…

—Actually, half of my dream was erotic. Right after having sex, we were attacked by zombies and that's how you got infected — his sudden change of expression was epic, I could even see a slight blush on his cheeks. I cracked up — I'm joking, Leon! —it wasn't entirely a joke, but he didn't have to know that.

—Got it. So, you feel better now?

"Feeling better" was not the most accurate description to the feeling I had after dreaming erotically with a longtime friend —who I never imagine anything with—. I was a bit shocked that it happened to me for the first time ever. Where could it be originate from?

" _You two became the mother and father I always needed."_

Sherry. Of course. It must have been an hour since I was told those kind words from her. My mind took very seriously the concept of father and mother. Sherry was one of the reasons —if not the main one — why Leon and I kept in touch. Like two parents who live apart, but still care for each other and their daughter. Giving that simple explanation to my dream, really made me feel better.

 _Oh, Sherry. Your words were so kind, but they messed up my mind a bit._

—Sure, I'm back to reality —I assured him.

—Nice. I bumped into Sherry on my way here, she told me a bit more about your chat. So, have you think again about your decision?

I sighed.

—Of course. You were right Leon, I just can't leave TerraSave like that, and they only have me to clear this mess. I love my job as a rescuer, and I will not let this incident destroy everything we've done. It would be a total lack of respect to my fallen comrades. Once I get discharged, I'm coming back and focus on the investigation. I'm sure that with the help of the B.S.A.A., TerraSave and the government, the issue will be solved.

Leon smiled widely.

—I'm glad to hear those words from you —he said—, I can't imagine Claire Redfield doing any other job than the one she's doing now.

—Thank you. And thanks for asking Sherry to come and talk to me, she said you were worried and that's why you looked for her help. She gave me hopes about the case, and hopes about Moira.

—Just like you gave her hope in Raccoon City. Or I should say, gave _us_ hope.

What? I knew what he meant with Sherry, but, him? How could I have done something for the heroic Leon S. Kennedy?

—You? You're the one who always protects everyone, how could I help you like that back then? —I was really curious to know.

—I don't know why I never told you this, but, that night, there were moments when I thought of finishing that nightmare with headshot. I was only a rookie cop who imagined himself facing the worst criminals ever, but never facing a bioterrorist threat with B.O.W.'s. I did start to lose hope, until I witnessed how you were so worried about Sherry, and how you wanted to save her. You, who only ended up there because of your missing brother, who held guns for the first time ever that night. You were so determined about it that I decided to keep on, I wanted to save Sherry too, and I wanted to help you out to find Chris. And we made it. Let's just say I was also saved by you.

I couldn't believe I was hearing all that from Leon. I never thought he could feel so vulnerable sometimes. He, the one who had helped me in several occasions, but he was still a human, as vulnerable as any other victim out there. The same people I almost left unprotected if I decided to quit.

I felt a tear falling down my cheek.

—What's wrong? —he asked once he noticed I was crying.

—Nothing, it's just that —I wiped the tears with my hand—,I realized the huge mistake I was going to make if I quit, with your words.

—But you've thought it again and chose to move on, now we should continue with the investigation.

I nodded, and placed my hand on his.

—Thanks again, Leon — I stared at him, and he stared back at me.

I felt a new bond was born between us, stronger than the one we already had. Perhaps it was because that was going to be the biggest case we've worked on together.

Until my mind decided to remind me the moment of my dream when Leon and I kissed like two teenagers in their first relationship.

 _Well played, mind._

I discreetly removed my hand from his, he bent down to pick up a suitcase I didn't notice was on the floor. He placed it on his knees.

—Sherry told me you were ready to speak up the truth and write a report about it, so I brought my personal laptop. Still ready?

—The hell I am. Turn on that computer of yours, and I hope you brought the charger, this might take some time.

Leon smirked and opened the suitcase, the first thing he took out was, preciselt, the charger, as if he was telling me not to worry about that matter. And just as I promised Sherry, I would tell everything I found out in the island, even if that meant to jeopardize TerraSave. I didn't care that much anymore, Sherry said something right: only the organization itself could clear its name, and I was an important part of the process.

I just had to take the first step.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello, everyone!**

 **First of all, Happy New Year! Hehehe**

 **I didn't take that long this time, and it was because I had vacations from college! But now I'm back to work, and before it gets heavy, I wanted to update.**

 **So, we know now that Sherry's words affected both Leon and Claire 8D. To be honest, I thought of writing another lemon dream, but I came up with this idea in the end. I think it shows perfectly her unconscious fear of getting involved with someone she knows, due to her experiences with Steve and Neil. This will be important later in the story.**

 **I was thinking of making the kiss before the big scene (cofcoflemoncofcof), but I don't think it'd feel real. Adults who are past their thirties can go from a kiss to something else so fast, I mean, they're not in the age of holding back their desires xD. And I have already planned how the big scene will be. But don't worry, there will be a lot of closeness and touching between them before that hehehe.**

 **What do you expect this 2016 regarding RE series? I hope to hear more about RE2 Remake, and that what they are planning is good. And also, I want Alyson Court back as 19 year old Claire!**

 **Remember, if you like the story, please follow and favorite, but more importantly, leave a review, it would help me to continue (more than 20 favs and follows, but only 5 or 6 people leave review D: )**

 **See you around!**


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

Claire had finally opened up about what she went through in that island. I was right to ask Sherry for help, I knew she would convince her, and what was the best, she also cheered Claire up. When I went to visit her, her mood was different, she was being the woman I knew, even her sense of humor improved. Well, leaving aside that she was having a nightmare when I arrived, when she woke up she looked confused, so much that she had to touch my cheek to make sure she was back to reality.

My body was about to shake when her hand made contact with my face, I was just recovering from my wet dream about her, and then this happened. All of my skin got goose bumps when I remembered it, and even more because she was touching me for real. The fact I found her murmuring my name didn't help either, her voice was like a moan, and my mind was having weird ideas as to why she was doing that. For a moment, when she put her hand on my face and looked at me, I had a flashback of my dream, when she was nude under me, waiting for me to enter her womanhood. Had I waited a bit more, I would have probably got confused with my fantasy and the real world —just like Claire—, and I'd have done something out of place.

Luckily, it wasn't like that, Claire just had a bad dream. To keep those odd thoughts away, I made use of one best personality traits: sarcastic humor. My comments made her laugh, which was what I wanted, because she was so pale when she woke up. What I didn't expect was the way she responded to my humor.

" _Actually, half of my dream was erotic. After having sex, we were attacked by zombies, and that's how you got infected."_

I felt as if my heart stopped for a brief moment, I did believe her for a few seconds. I didn't think Claire would joke about the topic —and that was why I thought her sense of humor changed—, only her laugh brought me back to reality. I couldn't help but feel disappointed with the fact it was a joke…and I scolded myself. Worst thing was when she took my hand and thanked me, staring at me. Something in her eyes looked different, they were as attractive as her gaze in my dream, I knew it because, without realizing, I was getting closer to her, as if I intended to kiss her. She removed her hand and I stopped, I hoped she didn't realize what I was doing.

First thing I'd do after going back to Washing would be retaking my casual dates and satisfy my primitive instincts. Almost two months of celibate were messing with my mind.

Claire took her time writing the report, and she was telling while typing. All my suspicions were correct, someone inside TerraSave was involved in the attack, and it was —indeed— CEO Neil Fisher. That was why it was so difficult for Claire to tell the truth, her own boss betrayed her and all her comrades.

I was surprised to know that one of the reasons for Neil Fisher to collaborate in the kidnapping was to revive the F.B.C. It never crossed my mind that some ex worker of said organization would still be loyal to Morgan Lansdale, because not only ex members of the F.B.C. worked for TerraSave, but the B.S.A.A. as well. I was told that all those ex workers who wanted to get into a new organization would have to go through a background check, there was nothing suspicious about him that could lead us to think he was planning something evil.

 _Well, we can't judge a book by its cover…_

Apparently, Fisher wanted a sample of the Uroboros virus to create a chaos and that would be the perfect reason to bring back the F.B.C. The guy wasn't any different from any other mad men who wanted to bring order to the world by destroying its habitants.

According to Claire's founding, all those members of TerraSave were kidnapped due to their previous experiences with outbreaks —as I once thought—. The Overseer was looking for guinea pigs able to control their fear, that was why the direct experiences with bioterrorism, and the virus she injected them, would be the best indicators of it. As to why that woman wanted someone who could control fear, it wasn't clear yet.

" _She needed the right person for her main experiment —we were just a filter—, but I could not find any more specification about it."_

I asked why Moira was taken too, if that day was her first day at job. Claire said Moira had a really frightening experience when she was younger. I thought she might mean the accident Barry told me about.

" _Bioterrorism is not the only horrifying thing that could take us to our limits."_

Claire said they managed to meet face to face with the cause of their misery, at the top of a tower, where said woman talked to them through the bracelets. She said the woman was white skinned, long and blond hair, and that she was wearing a white suit. The only thing the Overseer told them was that she had the right to become a god, and there was only one more test, she would share in his brother's fate, and then surpass him. After that, she shot herself in the head.

" _Just like that. She had activated the self-destruct mechanism, so we had to escape…and I was the only one who could make it."_

I guessed that was the moment when Moira was left behind, Claire still had that sad expression on her face when she remembered it.

" _The Overseer also had a bracelet like us, maybe she injected the virus on herself, but I don't know why she would do that. All the answers were buried with her…although I don't think she's gone at all, to be honest."_

I agreed with her, my experience had taught me that those parasites were hard to get rid of. They always came back for a second fight.

I had forgot that not only those workers were hijacked, a nine year old girl, named Natalia, was also in the list. I asked Claire if she saw her during her stay in the island.

" _It's true…Moira and I met a little girl, she was wearing a bracelet too. We were going to take her with us, but we lost her after Gabe's accident. We didn't see her again, I don't know what could have happen to the girl…"_

So, there was a change that there were two survivors left in the island. We should continue the investigation as soon as possible.

" _Now I remember there was a radio tower in the island. Moira and I tried to make contact through it but it wouldn't work, even though it did have some energy left. I know it because I was the one who turned it on."_

That was important information, I told her, because we could ask Russian government to order all of their ships to spread widely the signal of their communication systems, in case any survivor tried to use the radio tower again.

After Claire finished typing her report, I called Hunnigan to inform her that the file would be sent shortly to the president. I also called Chris and Barry, we would sent them a copy of the file as well. They were incredibly happy to know that Claire had finally break the silence about the incident.

" _I'm glad my sister finally spoke up. I bet it wasn't easy for her, TerraSave has been her job for the past years, and that news will jeopardize the organization seriously."_

Chris told me after I told him some facts in advancement of the report he would read later.

Things would get difficult for all of the workers in TerraSave when all the information get disclosed to the public, and without someone who could lead them properly during the chaos, the existence of the organization would be in danger.

" _TerraSave will go through some hardship , I hope we could handle it until our name is cleared."_

She said with a sad face. Waiting for that was like throwing a coin in the air, and Claire had already gone through so much to face that new obstacle. I needed to do something to give her more time.

I was at the lobby of the hospital, waiting for Claire to finish her rehabilitation therapy. It was afternoon, we sent the repot a few hours ago, I doubted Adam had already read it completely, he had a lot to do as a president. I could use that to my favor to convince him of something I had in mind. I took out my cellphone and dialed Hunnigan's number. I heard the ringtone for a few seconds, she was always fast to respond.

—Hunnigan here. What's wrong, Leon? —she asked me through the speaker, my battery was too low for a video call.

—Hi Hunnigan. I would like to speak to the president, could you link us? It is a matter related to Claire Redfield's case —I said.

—Sure, give me a second —I heard a melody, like the one that was played inside elevators of high buildings, so one could not get bored on the way up.

—President Adam Benford —I heard the voice of an old man —. Is that you, Leon? —I answered —. Is there anything new?

—No, actually. I just called to know if you had read the report written by Claire Redfield, entirely —I said.

—I'm right now in my office, in front of my personal computer, with that file open. I haven't finished yet, but I already passed half of the archive. Looks like my initial suspicious were correct.

—Yes, they were. And I want to talk to you about that —I cleared my throat—. I know that you, as the president, have to be clear about any incident that occurs in our country, and I get that you need to reveal all this for that purpose, but I would like you to consider this petition: could you not disclose to the public that the responsible behind the assault was CEO Neil Fisher himself? — I asked.

There was a brief silence , maybe my petition took Adam aback.

—Why should I hide that fact? What kind of basis you have for this, Leon? People could judge for covering the truth —he said in a serious tone.

—It's true Adam, but it is also true that the only solid proof of all this we have, is Claire Redfield's own testimony, we don't have any evidence to prove Neil Fisher's guilt. She said the tower where all the data of the experiments was stored, collapsed. The only way to know if there was something useful left is to find the island and check under the rest of said building, we might find something Claire couldn't —I made a short pause, waiting for Adam to respond —. Think about it Adam, if you can be judge for covering the truth, you could also be judge for reaching conclusions without evidence.

—Are you asking me this because it's about your longtime friend? —I was taken aback by his sudden question, but I could not lie to him.

—TerraSave has done so much for mankind, and Claire has been part of it. If this information gets revealed, just when the organization is at its weakest point, it could disappear, and the world would be left without rescuers like them, it'd be a chaos —sometimes I could not understand why it was hard for me to reply a simple "yes" to certain matters. Adam didn't say anything, he wanted me to respond as he wanted —. I'm asking this as a friend of yours, Adam.

I heard him laugh at the other side.

That bastard.

—You should've started from there, Leon. You know I value your friendship. Besides, you're kind of right, it is risky to reach conclusion without proper evidence. I will consult it with National Security Advisor, Derek C. Simmons and we will inform you of our resolution.

—Thank you, Adam. We'll keep in contact —I said and then ended the call.

That should give TerraSave enough time to reorganize itself, and collaborate with the B.S.A.A. in the investigation. I was sure Claire would use this chance, and we'll get with the location of that island in no time.

I looked at my watch, Claire's session should end soon. She would be happy to know that the president will consider not revealing some details, at least not until we get more evidence.

I lifted my gaze and I saw the intern that treat Claire was coming with her, but she wasn't sit on the wheelchair…she was walking beside him by the arm! Slowly, though.

I headed towards them jogging.

—Claire! Did you walk from the rehabilitation center to here? —I asked her.

—Yes, and I don't feel tired yet. I can believe I improve this fast —she smiled.

—I'm as surprised as you are, Mr. Kennedy, yesterday she seemed to take slow steps in her process, but today she just had a big jump. If she keeps this rhythm, she could get discharger sooner than expected.

—Isn't that great? —Claire asked me, her eyes were glowing in longing.

—Of course it is — I assured her.

—Mr. Kennedy, would you take Miss Redfield back to her room? Take the wheelchair with you, she might need it later.

I nodded and stood beside Claire so she could release the intern's arm and take mine, the guy placed the wheelchair in front of me so I could pull it forwards while walking.

—How is it possible you have improved this much? —I questioned her, once we were inside the elevator. She could still walk on her own.

—The personnel told me it might be due to psychological matter, and, you know? I think they're right. After I talked to Sherry and told the truth, I felt like I took away a heavy weight on my shoulders —that could not let me advance properly—, I guess the results were shown today —she sighed.

—It makes a lot of sense—I affirmed.

We arrived to the room without any burden, she even wanted to keep on walking, but I told her not to rush anything. She agreed and sat on her bed. I took the chair from the desk and sat on it, in front of her.

—Claire, I have good news for you—she raised an eyebrow—. The president is about to finish reading the report you wrote, I called him a few moments ago and he told me he will consider not to reveal all the details of the incident. He won't disclose the fact that Neil Fisher was behind all that, nor his intentions for doing so —Claire's eyes opened wide, as if she could not believe such luck —. This will give TerraSave some time to reorganize itself, recover stability and clear its name when we get all the evidences.

—Is he sure about that? —she inquired, dubiously.

—Yes. Well, he will consult it with the national security advisor, but I'm positive they will decide wisely.

—You mean Derek C. Simmons? —she asked, with a disgusted expression.

—The same one. Why? Is there something wrong with it? —I wanted to know, I found it odd she changed her expression at the sole mention of his name.

—No, nothing —she shook her head—. I'm glad they will consider the option, that time will be like gold for us —she stared at me, as trying to uncover something—.Was it you who asked him for this, personally?

I felt my cheeks burn, a little.

—It is a logic decision, otherwise, he could be judged for reaching conclusions without solid proofs. We only have your testimony —then again, it was difficult for me to answer with simple "yes".

—You did it for me? —she whispered.

My heart beat faster to her question.

 _Come on, Leon. It won't hurt to be honest for once._

—Yeah. I wasn't joking when I told you I wanted to help you out in anything I can. Besides, I've already told you I can't imagine Claire Redfield doing another job that it's not the one you do now. TerraSave deserves another chance —I said.

Claire smiled, and then she did something I did not expect.

She hugged me, wrapping her arms around my neck. And that wasn't a dream nor an hallucination. It was happening for real.

—I have always considered you a trusted friend and ally, but now I do more than ever. Thank you, for worrying about me all this time, since I was rescued until now —she tighten her grip on me.

Something was different in comparison to that one time she hugged me after waking up, but before she thought I didn't like her gesture —which was quite the opposite—, I placen my hand on her back, and pulled her closer to me.

—What are friends for? —I said, stroking her back softly.

Friends. Yes, we were friends. I needed to remind it myself so I would not start thinking weird ideas. I couldn't help but feel really comfortable like that, feeling the warmth of another person. Claire's warmth. Her gesture was one of the most sincere I've ever received.

Claire pulled herself apart, but we still were invading each other's personal space. I need to do something before I irrational ideas took over me.

—I'm…going to call your brother to tell him this, he will be glad to know it too —I whispered.

—Sure—she reply, smiling shyly.

I stood up and left the room. When I closed the door behind me, I exhaled as if I had held my breath since she asked me if it was me the one who made that petition to the president.

I definitely needed return to my casual dating in Washington.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

I was so happy and excited for my incredible improvement yesterday at my rehabilitation therapy, it was unexpected but really amazing. That could mean that my time at the hospital would be shorten, I wanted to go back home, but more importantly, I wanted to get fully into the investigation. TerraSave needed me more than ever.

That morning, I finally stood on my own, my legs responded completely, even though I still felt them a bit rigid, at least I could stand a lot longer. I was admiring the urban landscape from the great window of my room, I did feel renewed, in many aspects. I owed it to Leon and Sherry, they gave the strength I needed to overcome the situation.

 _Leon…_

I've never felt his support like this before, he not only watched over me while I was unconscious, he also worried about my decision to leave TerraSave due to my fear of seeing it crumbling down. Besides, he himself asked the president to omit some details of the incident, so TerraSave could have time to reestablish. I felt so touched by his action that I couldn't help but hug him, as a token of my gratefulness. However, I felt something different that time, compared to the one hug we shared when I woke up, maybe because he have known each other better since then.

When he hugged me back and pulled me closer to him, I was a bit nervous. I thought it might be because, just then, I realized how well build was his torso, I felt the hardness of his chest on mine, his strong arm holding me, and his hypnotizing male perfume. For the quality of the smell, I guessed it should be from an expensive brand, I didn't think of him as a man with high-priced likes.

Well, he probably had a lot of money to spend, working directly for the president should be a well-paid job.

 _Unlike us from non-government organizations workers who must wait for authorization of sources, or donations from other companies._

I also remembered the dream I had yesterday morning. Close contact with him was much more comfortable in reality than anything my mind could imagine. In fact, I wondered if his lips would be warm like the ones I dreamt.

 _Clai…rre_

I abruptly opened my eyes —I did not realize I had closed them— when I remembered the wild voice of the living corpse of Leon, his pale and rotten skin, his mold-like green eyes and fleshed face. I shook my head. Leon was right, an attractive face looks hideous when it gets rotten and fleshed.

I hoped I never had to see him like that, I've already lost important people to me because bioterrorism, and I had been the one who ended their suffering.

I would not go through the same again.

Before frustration took over me, I heard someone knocked on the door.

—Come in— I responded without turning back, it should be Leon, as usual.

I heard the door being opened, a few footsteps, and then the sound of the door closing.

—It's been a while, Miss Redfield —a familiar voice of fake cordiality greeted me.

No. It could not be him. Impossible.

I slowly turned to face the visitor, as if I feared my suspicions would come true. When I completely turned, I saw a man past his fourties, tall, brown and back-combed hair, with a circle beard. He was wearing a grey suit, with a long coat, and had a big gold ring on one of his thumbs.

Out of all unexpected visitors, he was the one I _least_ expected.

—Do you remember me, Miss Claire? We met a couple of years ago —he asked.

Of course I did. I never forget a face that made me feel something, and this man's face gave me goosebumps through my entire spine the first time I saw him. Every time I looked him in the eyes, I felt as if he was hiding something, there was something about him that bothered me. It tried to warn Sherry about this man, but I guessed she didn't take my advice seriously, since I've never got a reply from her to my e-mail. I guessed she was so thankful to him because he granted her freedom.

After all, Sherry was training to become an agent under his orders.

The man raised an eyebrow, expecting a response from me.

—I do remember you, Mr. Simmons.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello people!** **I'm back sooner than later!**

 **First of all, I suppose you've already notice I changed the cover of the fic. Guess what? That is an actual cover of this fic! User** _ **StacyAdler**_ **from DevianArt made it for me! We reach an agreement, and she will be making a render for each chapter of this story, we'll try that all of them feature Cleon, so please check her profile in DeviantArt page. She is a Cleon fan and has a lot of Cleon arts!**

 **This cover contains spoilers of the future plot 8D**

 **User** _ **LeonAndClaireBSAA**_ **, also from DeviantArt, will do another fan art of my fic (at least,that's what she told me xD), check her out too!**

 **I'm so happy with the results my story is having. English readers have read the Spanish updates first because they wanted to know more! That means a lot to me.**

 **If you like the story, please favorite and follow it, but more importantly, leave a review, that would help me a lot to continue. And I mean it! I had something planned, but thanks to the review from a reader (and after seeing the cover for the first time *_*) I decided to be more flexible and add some more stuff. So yeah, your reviews are important!**

 **Also, I hope you don't get sad by this, but we're already past the half of this story, maybe another six chapters or seven and that's all, but then again, something new can come up xD.**

 **Thanks for reading and see you later!**


	11. The Offer

**The Offer**

—It's nice to see you still remember me, Miss Claire — replied Derek C. Simmons, National Security Advisor of the U.S.

I wasn't glad to remember him, not a single bit.

—Would you mind if I take a sit? —he asked me, pointing the big sofa behind me. I made a gesture with my arms, telling him he was free to do so, but I did not want to sit beside him, so I headed to my bed and sat on the edge of the mattress.

Simmons sat on the sofa, crossed his legs and placed an arm on the backrest of the furniture, as if he just entered his house. He stared at me.

I got goose bumps.

—How's your health, Miss Redfield? — he questioned with a forced interest, or so I thought. It was a bit frightening.

—I've improved a lot since I regained consciousness. I did a great advancement yesterday, in my rehabilitation, as you can see, I can finally stand on my own —it was displeasuring having to tell him about me, but it wasn't a good idea to have him as an enemy.

—So good to learn that. I guess you'll be discharged soon, am I correct? —he raised an eyebrow. It gave a bad vibe that gesture.

—If I keep on with the advancements in my therapies, I will, within a week, I guess — I said.

—I see— he just said. What was this man here for? I had to ask him in the most cordial way I could.

—Excuse me, Mr. Simmons —I began —, what brings you here? I mean, it's not a common thing that the National Security Advisor pays a visit to a patient in a hospital.

—You're totally right, ma'am, but it turns out that you're a special patient here —he said—. You're the only survivor of that regretful attack to TerraSave headquarters.

—So, is it a diplomatic visit? —I asked, trying not to sound sarcastic.

—In part, it is. The president does visit the victims of terrorist attacks, but he's arranging some issues right now, his official visit will be in two days. I wanted to come here first.

—And what's the other part? — I was getting impatient, I wanted his presence to be as short as possible.

Simmons adjusted his position on the sofa, and crossed his arms.

—Yesterday we were suggested by Agent Kennedy not to reveal some details about the assault to the headquarters, since we don't have a solid proof, we could be judged by the people for reaching conclusion without proper investigation and evidences. The chaos that could be cause due to that is considerable —he said that as if those were disgusting words—. I came here to inform you about our resolution regarding that matter, first.

—What have you decided, Mr. Simmons? — I tried to hide my fear for a negative choice.

—TerraSave is well-known organization, loved and respect by many people around the world. The chaos that news like the one we know, would be irremediable. They have gone through a bad experience before, in that Harvardville incident, people got mad after knowing that TerrSave was wrongly accused of doing something they had nothing to do with. This caused the resignation of the back then president. We trust your words, Miss Claire, but we cannot take a risk of such magnitude again.

—So, that means...

—We will not reveal important details to the public, at least not until we have solid evidence that can back us up—he assured.

I let a deep sight out, as if I had been holding my breath since Simmons entered the room. I never imagined this man could give good news —Sherry's freedom was a bittersweet one, because in change of it, she must become an agent under his orders—.

—I think it was a correct choice, Mr. Simmons. This way, TerraSave will have more time to work on a strategy to minimize the impact the truth would cause when revealed to the public. Unlike Harvardville incident, this time the organization it's indeed involved, against our will, though.

—The president thought exactly the same — he said.

Leon deserved another token of gratitude from me, every choice he had made had been a great help.

"… _first."_

What he said meant he came not only to inform me about their resolution, there was another reason behind his visit.

—You said you came here to inform me about your resolution regarding the incident, first. Is there another issue you want to talk about, Mr. Simmons?

—That's correct, Miss Redfield. The president and I also discuss about your…situation.

—What kind of situation do you mean? —the way he said it seemed suspicious.

—You were kidnapped, along with your co-workers, to be part of a bioterrorist experiment. When you were rescued and brought back to the U.S., our research team was given the task to analyze the bracelet you were wearing, the one you mentioned in your report. It was a bit complicated to extract information from the device, but we succeed in our job. The virus that was injected in you reacts to the adrenaline and noradrenaline of the carrier, in other words, it's a virus trigged by fear. According to the results we got, you were about to reach the levels of those hormones to activate the virus, in a couple of times.

I kind of knew that since I was in the island, but I could keep myself down to earth in order to not end up like Pedro. I didn't get Simmons' point.

—My point is that you're still carrying that virus inside you. We found it out when we did some test on your blood while you were still unconscious —he said.

God. I hadn't thought about that all that time! I was so focused on TerraSave issues that I completely forgot to ask about the virus inside me.

—What does that mean? — I hoped he didn't reply something I wasn't ready to hear.

—It means we don't know, nor you do, if there is still a risk for the virus to be triggered.

Fuck. Just exactly what I didn't want to hear.

I was getting nervous, but I had to calm down. If there was indeed a risk, any slip of fear could be a threat. I clenched my fists.

—As you might deducted, any situation that provokes strong emotion in you, could easily turn into a threat to yourself, and the people around you.

—So, what do you and the president suggest about it? —I questioned, if the National Security Advisor was here for the matter, it must be because they had a potential solution for the case.

Simmons stayed silent for a few seconds, and then he breathed deeply before talking again.

—We want you to come with us to Washington, to our facilities, to run test on you so we can create a vaccine that neutralizes the effect of said virus.

I scowled, that offer was very familiar; facilities, test on people. Did he want the government to take custody over me to make who-knew-what-kinds of experiments to study the properties of the virus? The same thing they did to Sherry?

—Do you want me to go under any sort of experiments like they did with Sherry Birkin? — I just spat it out, but keeping myself as calm as I could. It made me angry to think they wanted me as a guinea pig. As if it was so easy to forget Sherry's frustration all those years in custody.

Simmons raised an eyebrow.

—I understand you didn't agree with the way we handled Miss Birkin's case, but I would like you to understand that, back then, we were facing something totally unknown to us, it was the first time we struggled with a problem like that. That's why we did a lot of test with Miss Birkin, nonstop. We have more experience now, please, don't think you are going to go exactly through the same. We have learnt, I strongly believe we are able to create a vaccine in less time.

He was partially right, all those years of experiment should have left an important background to face bioterrorist threats in the future. Even so, I wasn't that confident in the way they wanted to do the research, besides, TerraSave needed me, I was the only person they had to keep on the investigation. I couldn't —and I didn't want to—leave them drifting off. If not myself, who would put some order in the organization that was left without a CEO?

Still, what Simmons said was true, I didn't know if the virus was still active, and I would not like to live the rest of my life controlling my emotions to not surrender and mutate into something horrible.

—I'm…not sure, Mr. Simmons. I've got a lot to do here in New York. I want to be part of the investigation of TerraSave case, I'm the only key person they have. We still have to find that island and the other survivors. Is traveling to Washington really necessary? Can't you do all that here? — I wanted another option.

—All of our specialized equipment is settled in Washington, we can't transport it to another place. Besides, it is important to have you under constant vigilance, Miss Redfield —there was a brief pause between us, I didn't find anything else to say—. I guess it's hard to make a choice, but think about this: if we manage to find that place and rescue the survivors you mentioned, when they're back to the United States we'll have a cure for them.

 _Moira…_

Certainly, I didn't want Moira to spend the rest of her life controlling herself either, that was already complicated. And that poor girl, she still had a lot to live and so much to go through, maybe not anything like Terragigia Panic.

—If it is the investigation that worries you, as the National Security Advisor I can offer you full access to our systems, to keep you updated about our findings. We can even "pay for your services", if you want to put it that way, because we don't know how long we'll have to keep you away from your work.

Pay for services. So, being a guinea pig had an economical reward. The best they could do to Sherry was to pay for an education where she interacted so little —if not nothing at all —with kids of her age.

 _Even if I could work in the case from there, what would happen with TerraSave? Will they stay without a leader? If all the directives can't reorganize, they won't be able to continue with the investigation, nor their main job._

—I understand it's not an easy choice to make in the moment, Miss Claire. What about you think about it calmly? You don't have to tell me right now.

Simmons stood up from his seat and headed towards the door. Was he leaving just like that? Leaving me with the most important dilemma of my life, so far? He turned around to tell me one more thing.

—President Benford will come in a couple of days. Please, inform him your decision, which we hope it's positive.

—Two days? So soon? —I didn't understand how he wanted me to think about it calmly if I only had two days.

—The sooner we start to work, the higher the chances of creating a vaccine that neutralizes the virus. Time is precious, Miss Claire. As National Security Advisor, it's my job to prevent any sort of terrorist attack. Neither you nor I want to see our country under another big aone, am I wrong? — he taunted me.

I sighed deeply.

—No,you're right, Mr. Simmons.

—Then I take my leave, I will inform the president about our meeting. If you have any other request regarding the issue we just discuss, feel free to let him know. I'm sure he will consider it —he turned the door knob—. See you soon Miss Redfield. It was a pleasure to see you again —and he left the room.

What a shame it was the fact I didn't feel pleasured at all to have seen him again. It was unreal to think I could get good news from a man who gave me uncomfortable vibes. I felt between a rock and a hard place, just like when I was told that Sherry could be granted freedom if she became an agent for the government.

Thinking about it better, I didn't have any option, actually. Even if I refused to go with them, they would find a legal way to force me to do so, or I'd be obliged —as they have done countless times with countless people—. They were just asking me and offering some "privileges" to keep the courtesy façade.

Shit.

I lift a knee and lean my head on it. Did Leon know about this?

 _No…he would have told me beforehand._

It seemed that decision was made from one day to another, Leon must be learning about it. Simmons just took a step ahead everything.

It was clear that I need to go with them, if I wanted Moira to have an immediate treatment when we find her; and if I wanted to make sure I would not spend the rest of my life trying to control my emotions. I only fear for TerraSave internal issues, how could I know they would be all right without me? I had no answer for that.

And I only had two days to find one, before the president came to tell me that they would take me to Washington with them the day after I got discharged.

 _Leon…Chris…What should I do?_

 **o-o-o-o-o**

—Are you done, Mr. Simmons? —my bodyguard asked me, he was waiting for me standing beside our armored Mercedes Benz.

—Yes, I'm done. We can leave now— I replied, the guy nodded and opened the door of the back seat. I boarded the vehicle and my bodyguard hurried to his place in front of the steering wheel after closing the door.

—Where do I take you, sir?

—To the JFK Airport, there's a private jet waiting to take me back to Washington — I responded and the man nodded. He started the engine and reverse the car to exit the parking lot.

He drove to the parking entrance, paid the appropriate fee and then, immersed into the New Yorker traffic.

My visit lasted less than I expected. I thought Claire Redfield would be more reluctant , because I knew very well she didn't like me at all, I noticed it since the moment we met for the first time. It didn't bother me, actually.

 _I guess my persuasion skills are improving more and more._

I didn't really care about organizations like TerraSave, but given the past circumstances in Harvardville, when the president in turn was forced to resign, I could take the risk of Adam making the same decision due to a bad move. Not when I finally had someone close to me in charge of the country, someone I could manipulate so easily to keep everything in order.

I couldn't take the risk of a weird virus interfering with my plans either. That was why I wanted to have Claire Redfield close, until I was sure the virus she carried wasn't a threat to me. I was doing a secret research with a new strain I planned to use if the order in this country got unstable. My perfect Ada was a genius, only comparable to my own intelligence. I would not allow any rival to take the glory from us.

After reading Claire Redfield's report, I could get an idea as to who was the master mind behind the incident. The description of the place matches a report the B.S.A.A. found in the other mansion of Oswald E. Spencer. If my suspicions were correct, I had to erase every single trace of those experiments.

Albert Wesker was a colossal imbecile who wanted to bring order into this world in a very absurd way. Having another Wesker on the loose would only take us to a battle like the one we had years ago. We had enough with just one.

Redfield mentioned in her report that the woman behind all that shot herself in the head. Even so, I had to make sure there was no trace of her existence. Not one.

 _Because the only family that should rule this world, is My Family._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello everyone!** **I'm back again, sooner than later, hehe.**

 **I wanted to give you a Valentine's gift, so I hurried up. I apologize if the chapter wasn't romantic at all, but it was needed for the plot, it describes what is coming next!**

 **Have you seen the cover of the fic? It was made specifically for this story! It contains some spoilers, that I might reveal in the next chapter. Can you guess what they are? Hehehe**

 **Also, I am so excited! I was offered by a reader to translate my story into Portuguese! Of course I accepted, I know some of you are from Brazil and it might be a bit difficult to read in English, but you'll soon have a translation. I am really happy about that because I know Resident Evil franchise has a HUGE fanbase in Brazil. I can't wait to know how Brazilian Cleon fans would react to my story :D. Thanks Zaites!**

 **Well, I guess there is not much to say about the chapter, we'll get back to Cleon next chapter hehe.**

 **If you like the story, please follow and favorite it, but more importantly, leave a review, that would help me a lot to continue.**

 **See you soon!**


	12. Indecent Proposal

**Indecent Proposal**

—The heck are you saying, Adam?! —I shouted to the president by phone.

I was about to leave my hotel room to visit Claire, when I suddenly received a call from Hunnigan, she wanted to link me to the president because the mandatory wanted to inform me about something important. Adam's call was to notify the resolution he and the National Security Advisor had taken regarding the details of TerraSave incident that should be revealed to the public. They decided not to disclose the fact that CEO Neil Fisher was directly involved in the assault, they did took in consideration my idea of creating discontentment within people for reaching conclusions without solid evidence.

" _When I said chaos, Derek accepted almost immediately. I know him enough to realize that he has a slight obsession with order, everywhere"._

Adam and Mr. Simmons have known each other for almost three decades, they did knew each other trickeries. Or so I was told by the president in one of our conversations. During all these years I've been working for the government, I had never bumped into Mr. Simmons. Not a single time.

However, what caused my displeasure was the other resolution those men took: they wanted Claire in Washington to carry on studies on the virus she had in her body, since the ones they made while she was unconscious showed there were still traces of it. Besides, according to the data found in the bracelet, she almost reached the levels of adrenaline to trigger the virus.

—Exactly what you heard, Leon. We don't know if there is still a risk for that virus to be triggered and become a threat for all of us and for Miss Redfiled herself. Think of this as a preventive act for your friend —he said.

I couldn't deny that. It was true that not one of us investigating the case was aware of that possibility. We were so focused on Claire's physical and psychically recovery —so she could tell us everything she knew —that we forgot about the virus.

But still…

—Are you planning to do to her what you did to Sherry Birkin? —I tried to not sound upset, remembering the moment when a ten year old Sherry had to go through endless experiments made me feel impotence, like back then.

I heard Adam sigh.

—I know that remembering those times makes you feel frustrated, I witnessed your impotence back then, but I assure you it won't be like that for Miss Redfield. We have advanced so much in our research issues since the first bioterrorist attacks, your friend's case will not be the same as Miss Birkin. I will personally handle that matter, I value your friendship so much to not take in consideration your worries.

Adam sounded so honest about that. He was right, he wasn't as strict as his predecessors, I could trust his words, even though the decision as not a pleasurable one for me.

—Isn't there anything else that can be done? —I asked, resigned.

—This is the best we can do, Leon —he replied firmly.

I sighed deeply. There was no other way, after all, Adam was my boss and I had to obey his orders.

—Roger that. Should I inform Claire Redfield about it?

—It won't be necessary. Derek Simmons was with her a few minutes ago, he visited to tell her our decision about the case and her situation.

What? Did the National Security Advisor travel on one day to another just to tell a patient about her situation? That had not happened before, usually, the president and the advisor traveled together to any place where a catastrophe had occurred, and visit the victims. It was weird that Mr. Simmons did it alone.

—Is it part of your diplomatic visit to the victims? Why did Mr. Simmons come first? —I questioned.

—Derek offer himself to go first and take a step in advance, since I'm busy doing some stuff here in the White House. I will visit Miss Redfield in a couple of days. Derek told me she looked a bit undecided, but that, deep inside, she does know what she has to do.

A couple of days? So soon? I could imagine all the doubts she had in her mind. Claire had a lot of plans to do after she was released, and then, she faced this. I guessed she must be confused, with so little time.

I sighed again. There was nothing else for me to do.

—Got it, Adam. I'm going to visit her now, she might have a lot of doubts about what to do next. She wanted to do other stuff when she left the hospital — I said, resigned.

—Then I leave the rest to you. I will notify you my visit with anticipation. If Miss Redfield has any sort of petition regarding the case, I will listen to it personally that day.

—Roger. See you in a couple of days —I hung up.

I bent down my head. I scolded myself for not thinking about that beforehand, if I had, even the B.S.A.A. could have taken Claire in, and she would not have to be away from TerraSave.

 _I'm sorry, Claire…_

Maybe I should apologize in person.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

—Come in — I heard Claire's voice at the other side of the door, it sounded half-hearted.

When I opened the door, I found her sat on the edge of the bed, with her hear ducked. I closed the door behind me.

—Hello —I greeted, and I realized my voice was half-hearted too.

She lifted her head a bit, just to look at me briefly.

—Hi, Leon —she replied, fixing her gaze on the floor again.

I stayed quiet where I stood, waiting for a reaction from her. The silence was getting uncomfortable for me to handle, I felt responsible about it. I approached to her place, but she still seemed so impassive, was she mad at me?

The sole idea scared me.

I encourage myself and took a sit by her side, close enough that my arm touched hers. I felt relieved when she didn't move away from my contact. Maybe she was worried and not angry.

—The president called me a few minutes ago. He informed me of their decision about TerraSave incident, and…—I made a brief pause, I was afraid to touch a sore spot with my next comment —, that National Security Advisor came to visit you.

Claire closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

—Yeah, he came to tell me about that decision and my own situation —she said straightforward. It was as if she didn't like to talk about Mr. Simmons, even more than the resolution itself.

—Claire, I swear, I had no idea about…—I began, but Claire looked at me, scowling. Then she smirked.

—I'm not mad at you, if that's what you think. I'm pretty sure you that if you had known it beforehand, you would have told me immediately. I guess it was a surprise for both of us —she shrugged.

—Indeed it was —I nodded. Silence made its presence again, and I didn't like that, I was so used to the constant conversation between us, whatever topic it was —. What else did Mr. Simmons tell you? —I asked her, to keep us talking to each other.

—He told me that if I went with them , he would give me access to any source of information to keep myself updated in the investigation of TerraSave case, and that they would even "pay for my services" , in compensation for the time I'd be away from my job —she said, sarcastically.

Was that what Adam mean when he said Claire's case would not be the same as Sherry's? It wasn't a significant difference. Money would not compensate the trauma Claire might suffer during the process.

I got goosebumps at the thought of that.

—You don't want to go, or do you? —I wanted know, if she didn't really want to go, I'd do anything fulfill her wish, even if that meant losing my job.

—I need to go. They are right, we don't know what is happening with the virus inside my body, it could be dangerous. I don't want to spend the rest of my life trying to control my emotions just to not end up mutating in a horrid monster. And I don't want Moira to go through that either —she was right about that, I hadn't seen the matter from that point of view—. What worries me right now —she continued —is the situation TerraSave is in. I had planned to take care of some internal business there, but if I'm away I won't be of much help. If I don't find a solution for this, the time the organization has to prove its worth to society when the truth is finally revealed, will be a waste.

Claire rubbed her temple with two fingers, as if those worries were running around her mind so much that they caused her headache.

—Got it —was the only thing I could say, I couldn't think of any better idea than the ones that were creating chaos in Claire's head.

I saw her frowning while she kept on massaging her temple with her fingers. I felt sorrow to see her like that, so vulnerable, just like when she was unconscious. Then, I did something unexpected, it was almost like a body reflex: I wrapped my arm around her shoulders y pulled her close to me, placing my chin on her head, as if my weight could help her relax.

Claire startled a bit, and her body got tense, perhaps because my gesture was unexpected to her too. However, she didn't push me away.

—You have always made it through hard times, this won't be the exception – I whispered.

The tension I felt in her body disappeared, and then she did something unexpected as well: she placed her hand on the one I had on her shoulder.

—I made it through…with your help — she hid her face on my neck, and caressed the back of my hand.

My heart raised its heartbeats, so much that I was afraid it could explode any time, and I feared Claire might notice it, we were so close to each other, maybe the closest contact we've ever had these days. Feeling her warm breath on my skin made gasp, I was so aware of the really short distance between her lips and mine.

And my dick was aware of it too.

What would happen if I close the distance between us? What if I suddenly bent down more and more until my lips touched hers? If I kissed her, would she kiss me back? I didn't know why, but I was sure she would, I guessed she had enough confidence in me to let me do that. It could make her forget all her worries, even for a moment. I doubted she would reject me later.

And what if the kiss leaded us to another thing? What if we enjoyed it so much that we would want more than that? I could imagine her pulling apart, just to take a breath to continue our labor, but more intense, with a more intimate purpose: to lay her down on the bed and be on top, taking our clothes off, or some of them, so I could have her in my arms, making her sigh and moan every time I thrust into her, over and over again until she screamed my name out of pleasure. I would scream her name for the same reason.

 _Well, well, now you are willingly fantasying about her, just after your scolded yourself for that wet dream._

Yes, and I didn't feel bad about it. The feelings I was having with my own imaginations were marvelous, maybe because it was about making love in a hospital room, with the risk of someone entering without calling, something I had never done before, and I had already done some of my fantasies. What kind of sexual fantasies did she have? Had she done any of them? Which ones would she like to do? Too many questions were killing me, I wanted to know the answers, just out of pleasure.

 _Calm down, casanova._

Yeah, I needed to calm down, Claire had better things to think about, and I should be helping her in that, but my lips were so close to her forehead that it incited me to kiss it, just like that, any kind of contact between my lips and her skin would be enough. And maybe, it could lead us to another level…

 _No. Don't do anything that could be misunderstood. Don't get her even more confused._

True. I must not get her more confused, and I didn't want to confuse myself either. We had to be in our five senses to solve all the unsettled problems. We had little time, I was sure she would get discharged soon, and there was a high chance that the first thing she had to do after the release was packing her stuff to move to Washington, right to the facilities, where she would be living in a small room, getting in and out just for the test and meals, with restricted visits.

" _Leon, I don't want to be here anymore"_

I suddenly remember a young Sherry, crying while she held to my arm, a year after she was taken into the government's custody, I was just starting in the Secret Service, living in the facilities for rookie agents.

" _I don't want you to be here either, but there is nothing more Claire and I can do"_

I had explained the cruel situation to her, there was nothing else to say. I understood her frustration, we could only visit her a few times. If she got sick, we could not watch over her health, she was all alone in her room, only medical personnel could see her at those times.

Would Claire have to go through the same? Adam promised me it would be different, but what kind of difference? Even though Claire was already an adult, I didn't like the idea of her living alone, isolated, as Sherry was once.

I did not want that for her.

I thought of something, something everyone else would think I wanted to do to take advantage of a woman, but it wasn't like that. I thought of it as a way to help Claire, even though she might think of it as an indecent proposal. Still, I wanted to do it.

I might be ruining my plans to go back to my casual-dates life style.

—Claire —I called her, without pulling apart. She responded with a simple "hmm?" —. Are you really sure you want to go to Washington? —I needed to make sure of that.

—Yes, I'm going —she said, and her breath touched the skin of my neck. I made a lot of efforts to not lose myself in my erotic fantasies again.

—I was thinking —I began—, that if you have decided to go, why don't you stay with me in my apartment instead of living in the facilities?

Claire pulled apart abruptly, and I regret the end of our physical contact. She looked at me weirdly, as if I just had said something in another language, or just made an offer not so common of me.

 _Maybe she's thinking I want to take advantage of her._

Better clear that point.

—Listen, before you think of this as an indecent proposal, let me explain —I took a long breathe —. You know how much Sherry suffered those years she was in custody, she was practically isolated from everyone, we were her only visitors. We couldn't see her when she suffered the side effects of the experimental drugs they gave her. It was a bad environment, and I don't want you to suffer the same.

—But I'm not a little girl, Leon —she said, as if she complained about making my offer due to her being a defenseless woman.

Of course she was not, my suggestion had another reason behind.

—I know, and I'm not saying this because I don't think you can handle extreme situations. It's just that —it was worth being honest, even if I seemed corny —, when Sherry and I were rescued, we didn't have anything. The city that was supposed to be my new home, was vanished, and she had no one else in her life. I had to accept working for the government because I didn't have anything better to give her, I couldn't give her a home. I lived for a while in the facilities for rookie agents, while I saved enough money to get my own house. It took me two years to do so, but they didn't allow me to take Sherry with me. What I try to say is —I didn't care if I sounded corny —, I want to offer you what I couldn't give to Sherry back then.

 _Fuck all the compensatory human behavior._

Claire's expression changed, she didn't look at me weirdly, another emotion covered her face. It was a mix between sadness and sorrow.

 _She might think I'm corny._

—You don't have to tell me right now, if you want, you can take your time and tell me la…—I didn't finish my sentence because Claire wrapped her arms around me suddenly. She held me as if I was someone special.

And I wished it was like that.

—I didn't think you were more sensible than you look. It's very nice of you —she whispered to my ear, I felt my cheeks burn —. I don't want to have more stuff to think about, my head is spinning enough with the TerraSave issue. I accept your offer.

—Thank you —I hugged her back —. I hope you don't mind to live alone with a guy, but you'll realize I spent so little time in my home due to my job. At least you'll have someone to talk to at night, before sleep.

Claire pulled apart, staring at me suspiciously.

—We're not sharing a room, are we? —she asked, almost afraid.

I laughed. My last comment was misunderstood.

—We're not, unless you want it —I said sarcastically and she hit me slightly on my shoulder —. My apartment has a guestroom, you can use it. When I said "someone to talk to at night, before sleep", I meant we could have a conversation about our day before each of us goes to our respective rooms —I said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

—Ok, I get it. Sorry for not catching it earlier, Agent Kennedy —she replied with a fake sarcasm —. Would the president mind this?

—The president is also my friend, and he promised me your case would be different than Sherry's. I'm sure that if he wants to fulfill that promise, he will allow me to be the one who watches over you.

—So, you won't take your eyes off me, huh? —she said with naughtiness. She might have been joking, but that comment made my heart beat faster.

I began to think that I was misguiding Claire in the use of sarcasm.

—It's part of the job, I can't complain —I shrugged.

—I don't think my brother agrees on this, I'd better omit that detail when I talk to him —she said, and her expression suddenly changed, as if she just remembered something important —. Chris!

—What about him?

—We have to tell him what happened today. Maybe he can help us to find a solution —she commented.

—You want me to call him? —I asked, and she nodded —. Then I'll do it. I'll be right back —I stood from my seat, and felt a bit of cold air, I guessed it was because I didn't have Claire's warmth by my side anymore.

I exited the room and took my cellphone out of my pocket, I dialed the number I had registered for Chris. The dial tone last for a few seconds until my call was picked up.

—This is Chris Redfield from the B.S.A.A. —he answered with a monotonous tone, as if he did that several times a day.

—Chris, it's Leon. I'm calling you in Claire's request. We want to talk to you, something unexpected happened today.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **What's up, people!**

 **Here I am again, sooner than later. My ideas are clearer now, I know exactly what to write next xD. By the way, I told you before that there was around 6 chapters left, right? Well, forget that, I don't know how many chapters are left anymore xD. I always have a limit of pages to write in Word for each chapter, and I reach that limit when I less expect it! But it is true we're past the half of the story, we're getting into the second half and the most important one for our beloved couple hehehe. It will soon be linked to Revelations 2, so, if you haven't finished the game or seen what happens, please do it.**

 **Cleon moments are back!, I owe them to you, since last chapter was not romantic at all. Leon does not run away from his instincts anymore xD, but he still doesn't relate them to any feeling yet, men have that skill to perfectly separate sexual issues from emotional-sentimental issues, I know it's hard for us women to understand that because we do exactly the opposite ^^U. Claire is loving what she's discovering about Leon, and they're more open to physical contact now, without erotizing it…too much 8D.**

 **By the way, have you seen or played Project X Zone 2 game? Leon,Jill and Chris are playable characters (and Ada makes a cameo e.e), and we're told more things about RE universe than the games themselves. According to the events in this game, Leon met both Jill and Chris after the T-abyss incident. Besides, when the three are about to fight together, they have this interesting dialogue:**

 **Chris: "Well, well, who would've thought we'd ever form a team like this?"**

 **Leon: "Seriously. You gonna call up your little sister Claire, too?"**

 **Jill: "You joke, but I wouldn't be surprised if that happened one day."**

 **Are they hinting us that they might be a reunion of the four of them in the future? :O Let's hope it's like that, if Capcom ever wants to fill their pockets with money again xD.**

 **Anyway, you know if you like the story, please follow and favorite, but more importantly, leave a review, that would help me a lot to continue. And I would love to read every one of the followers of this fic, they are more than 40!**

 **Til next time!**


	13. Counteroffer

**Counteroffer**

—What do you mean? What they want to do is utterly ridiculous! —Chris yelled, turning to the wall and placing his fist on it. When Leon called him, he came almost immediately. We told him about the president's decision and the visit of the National Security Advisor, and just as I had imagined, we didn't agree with the terms—. Isn't there any other way? —he asked.

—It is the only way, Chris. It's a direct order from the government —Leon explained.

—But, why Washington? The B.S.A.A. also has specialized equipment to study potential biological threats, we can take care of Claire —my brother insisted.

—I know, and it could have been that way if it wasn't for small detail that defined everything: the government thought about it first —I clarified.

Christ turned to look at me and then shook his head, as if scolding himself for not thinking about it beforehand, just like Leon and I did. I didn't blame him for feeling like that, I was in that state a couple of hours ago.

—In any case, I didn't call you to discuss that matter —I said—. It's already decided: I'm going to Washington once I get discharged. It's the only and the best thing I can do.

—Is everything arranged already? Do you know what you're going to do and where you're going to stay? —Chris asked.

To his question, I looked at Leon, and he looked back at me.

I didn't know what I would once I arrived in Washington, but I did know where I was going to stay: living in Leon's apartment. Obviously, I wasn't telling my brother about it, he might suspect something, and he might glare at Leon for the rest of our lives.

I remembered how Leon held me before, just where I was sitting that moment, telling me how I always managed to make it through hardships, and this one would not be the exception. When I felt his touch I got tense, I didn't expect him to do that, and let alone the fact he placed his chin on my head, as if he was going to kiss my forehead any minute. That thought scared me and seemed appealing at once, and that ambivalence manifested itself in the form of body tension, but when I heard him speaking those words, I felt relieved. Leon just wanted to find the best way to make me feel better and help me handle those insistent thoughts that spun around my mind. I was so comfortable that I automatically hid my face on his neck, telling him that I only managed to get through all those hardships with his help.

For a few seconds, I forgot about my worries, and the only thing I felt at that moment was the warmth of his body and his heartbeats. The rhythm of his heart was kind of curious, it was as if he was afraid of a decision he was about to make. What did he want to do? I couldn't help but imagine that he indeed wanted to kiss my forehead, but unsure if his actions would be misunderstood. I wouldn't have minded, actually.

Only then I realized how close our faces were to each other, if Leon bent down a bit more he would ended up kissing my lips. Or I would kiss his if I decided to lift my face a few inches more. What would have happened if any of us closed the space between our faces? I mean, beside the fact we would be kissing. Would it be just that? Would have that led us to another thing? It would, possibly. Two adults past their thirties, single, alone in a room kissing each other, the question itself was absurd. Obviously, I would have ended up naked in his arms, on a hospital bed. Would have I regretted it? Would have that changed our friendship? Maybe it would have, but with so many things going on my head, I honstley would not have minded spending a pleasurable moment to wipe them away for a brief moment. I might have asked him to act, the day after, as if nothing important happened, that way we would save us some awkward moments that could originate due to that. It would not be the first time I use that strategy, I had done it before, few years ago, when I just started working in TerraSave and had so little time to be in a serious relationship.

Besided, I had never done it in a hospital room, it could be a memorable experience.

Before my own ideas convinced of such plan, I heard Leon call me, and then he offered me to live with him instead of the government facilities. Due to everything I had been imagining, I got scared, I thought he had read my body language or something that made him notice my curiosity, and that he was offering me his home to make things easy for us. Then, he explained to me that it wasn't an indecent proposal, and when I heard his true reasons, I felt touched. I never imagined Leon was that sensible, I thought it was cute of him, something not any man has inside. I couldn't say no, and then I hugged him. Finding something new about Leon was interesting, and so it'd be living with him.

 _It would be interesting because that way the chances of your imagination coming true are higher?_

No! That didn't have to happened, it wasn't a rule. It'd be like sharing a room, we'd be like roommates. Male and female roommates can live together without having to sleep with each other. We would be busy with our own stuff.

I suddenly remember those cold hands that tried to strangle me, those green eyes and rotten and fleshed face…

—Claire, did you hear me? —my brother's voice took me so aback that I startled a bit. I got so into my own thoughts that I forgot I was talking to Chris.

 _I hope I didn't stare at Leon while I was lost in my imagination._

—Yes, sorry. I don't know what I will be doing once I get there, the president is coming in a couple of days to explain whatever is left unclear —I rather not tell him where I was going to stay in Washington.

—I see. If you already decided, what do you want from me? —he asked.

—Since I don't know how long I will be away, I can't handle TerraSave internal issues. Even if we have spare time to reveal the truth behind the incident, it would be a waste if the organization has no order to keep on carrying its duties with humanity. You're the best when it comes to strategies, do you have something in mind that can prevent this from happening?

My brother placed his hand on his waist, fixed his gaze on the floor, as if he were to find an answer on the with tiles. He took a few steps forward until he was right in front of the big window of the room. He then lift his gaze.

—I have something in mind, but I would have to discuss it immediately with the executive council to get a response as soon as possible —he said.

—What is is about Chris? —Leon asked.

Chris turned to look at us.

—It's about the B.S.A.A. taking over TerraSave temporary, which means, it would become a subsidiary of us. It would still be an independent organization, but the alliance will make the most important choices to improve the efficacy of TerraSave, and every move they want to make, it should be discussed with us beforehand.

I looked quickly at Leon, and he looked back at me. It seemed we had the same question on our mind.

—Is it possible to do that? —I asked.

—Of course it is. Both are non-government organizations linked to the United Nations. We have worked together previously, besides, I think what they need the most at this moment is some kind of guidance. I doubt they reject an offer like this.

Chris had a point, the offer would be, indeed, very attractive for the rest of the executives in TerraSave. Also, with the B.S.A.A backing up, the work they do will have more impact, since the alliance has not been involved in any sort of bad business, only wrong accusations that were clarified on time.

—It sounds like something feasible and effective, don't you think so,Claire? —Leon asked me.

—Definitely. If this can be done, I will have no worries while I'm in Washington, and TerraSave will keep on doing its job perfectly. This new alliance will have a great impact on society —I commented.

—Then I call for an emergency reunion with the executive council members, we could get you an answer quickly —Chris said.

—Nice. I knew you could help me out of this brother. Thank you.

Chris approached to my where I was sitting and placed his hand on my shoulder.

—What is family for? —he said while petting me. He always worried about my well-being —. I'm calling the B.S.A.A. to arrange an emergency reunion.

He put his hand inside the pocket of his pants and took a cell phone out —a very advanced one for this era —, he dialed a number a took the device to his ear. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, waiting for the ring tone to end with the other person picking up the call.

—Jill? It's Chris —my brother said to the person at the other side.

I met Jill Valentine some years ago, at a conference about bioterrorism, shortly after the T-Abyss incident. Chris introduced her to me just after I introduced Leon to him, we finally had met face to face the person we heard each other talk a lot of. When I saw her, I felt as if I had known her for a long time. I thought she was a nice person, with strong ideals, just like my brother's, and willing to take any risk to fulfill them. No wonder she had been my brother's partner for a long time.

It seemed to me that her relationship with Chris was peculiar, they were good partners at work indeed, but I guessed they were also really close outside the job, a closeness beyond friendship. When Jill disappeared and was considered death, Chris changed a lot, he just bottled himself up frequently — only interacting when he was active on a mission —. It was as if he were carrying a heavy burden on his shoulders, sadness and guilt, like the one we felt when we lose someone we love out of nowhere. When Jill came back, so did my brother.

I asked him several times if he was dating someone, or at least seeing someone, but he always beat around the bush, so I just stopped asking and let him get complicated with his relationships.

—Are the executive council members still there? —he asked—. Excellent. Gather them in our meeting room, we'll have an emergency reunion regarding TerraSave case. Yes, I'll be right there in a few minutes. What? —he paused briefly and fixed his eyes on me, as if he was listening to something related to me. What could it be? —. Got it, I'll tell her and inform you via text message. See you later —he said and then hung up —. Jill will gather all the members, I must go if I want a decision to be made soon. Claire, Barry is about to arrive to New York, he says he wants to see you. Should I tell him he can come to visit you?

Barry!

I remember hearing his voice while I was unconscious. I think he told me something about Moira, that he wasn't mad at me and we should look for her together. Maybe I was just imagining things I wanted to hear.

But I wouldn't know for sure until I saw him personally.

—Sure, I'd like to see him too —I said.

Chris smiled at me.

—Then I'll tell him he can come. I leave you now, there's a meeting I must lead. I'm informing you of any agreement we make —he looked at Leon and he nodded —. See you around —he reached out his hand to my friend.

—We'll keep in touch —Leon shook my brother's hand.

Chris left the room, leaving a comfortable silence behind him. We finally found a solution for the matter, and if it can be done, I will have to worry no more, I could focus on anything I was asked to do in Washington, and collaborate with the investigation.

And all thanks to Leon and Chris. How much did I owe them now?

At that moment, I felt the mattress sunk a bit. Leon sat beside me, really close, I didn't know if he did in unconsciously or intentionally. In any case, I didn't care, I enjoyed his company and closeness, even though it made my imagination go wild some times.

—Will you be okay? —he asked, not quite sure what he meant.

—With TerraSave becoming a subsidiary of the B.S.A.A.? I'm more than okay with that, I think it's the best thing that can be done in this moment —I replied, resuming the conversation we had with Chris.

—I meant with Barry coming to see you —he clarified.

—Well, I guess I will. I meant, it's time for me to see him, isn't it? I remember hearing his voice while I was unconscious. I think he is not mad at me, or is he? After all, I couldn't protect his daughter — I confessed, it was something that still worried me a bit, maybe Barry was so benevolent that moment because he felt sorrowful to see me in that state.

I felt a big hand touch mine.

—He isn't mad at you. He was as worried about you as he was for his daughter whereabouts. He told me that when we met in St. Petersburg. Besides, he wouldn't want to come if he was that angry at you, he would not have done it even when you were in comma.

I looked at him. It was the second time he calmed me with his words, Leon had a talent for making me feel better. In fact, I kind of felt a bit lighter when he managed to do it, as if I just dropped a lot of weight from my back.

That was how I felt in that moment, worn out, after thinking over and over to find solutions. I laid my head on Leon's shoulder, it was almost automatic, realizing that those unorganized ideas in my head had finally some order, made me feel so relaxed, same feeling as the one people have when they lay down on bed after an intense morning at the gym, falling asleep immediately.

—Thank you Leon. You have and incredibly gift to put some order in my head —I said, yawning.

I heard him laugh.

—Well, it's the outcome of having the job I have. In jobs like this, you cannot let your mind get messed up, it could cost you your life. Being fast and efficient is the key —he said.

—That's why you are where you are now. You deserved it, you earned it. I will try to learn that and much more from you, when we get to Washington — it told him, scratching my eyes.

—I'll be delighted to teach you anything you want —he caressed my hand —. Are you sleepy? Do you want to take a nap? You rehabilitation therapy won't start until a couple of hours.

—Sounds good, it has been a difficult day, I'm mentally worn out. Sleep will help — I said, with a lot of effort, my eyes were struggling to stay open.

—All right, lay down —Leon said, his voice sounded so far away in spite of having him beside me. I needed to sleep, badly.

I felt Leon getting up, he placed his hands on my shoulders and laid me down on the bed. He lift my legs from the floor, like he used to do when I could barely move after waking up, and could barely move then because of tiredness. I didn't realize I had closed my eyes.

I half opened them, only to see Leon's attractive face and turquoise eyes really close to mine. I look down to his lips, it was the first time I saw them that close. They were attractive, tempting. I couldn't figure out if my half-conscious state was playing me a joke, but I could swear his mouth was getting as close as I wanted.

" _I'll be delighted to teach you anything you want"_

His phrase was funny. Anything I wanted?

 _Teach me how should I kiss a pair of lips like yours._

My own thought was a lot funnier, it was so common for me to think weird stuff before I fall asleep, however, my lips acted on their own will, I had them half open, as if inviting Leon to do exactly what I was thinking.

—Claire…

I heard him whisper, almost feeling his breath on my mouth, but I couldn't get to know what happened next since I got into a state of anesthesia: I didn't feel, see, nor hear anything.

I had fallen into a deep sleep.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Two days later.**

The president had arrived to pay his diplomatic visit. Somehow, that information got leaked, hence all the hospital building was surrounded by vehicles property of different media, television, radio, newspapers, or at least that was what I managed to see from the window of my room. All of them were waiting to capture the president's arrival, and if possible, to get some statements from him about TerraSave incident and the current investigation.

Leon, being the mandatory's bodyguard —and close friend— went to the airport to welcome him and escort him all the way to NYU Langone Medical Center.

I was a bit nervious, which was weird, because I've managed to stay down to earth in virus outbreaks, so meeting the president of the country should not be a big deal.

Maybe it was because I wanted to ask him for something, something not even Leon would understand right away.

Barry came to visit me yesterday, and after an emotional chat, an idea popped out in my head, something that would help me to get stronger as a rescuer and mentor for those who admired me. I thought it was a crazy one, so I was hesitating, but after receiving a call from Chris telling me that the B.S.A.A. accepted to take over TerraSave, I knew I had to do it. If TerraSave was going to enhance its influence in society with that new alliance, I must do the same with the "alliance" I was about to make with the government. I would have a lot of resources, so I must use them well. I just hoped Leon supported my decision and helped convince the president.

Besides, I was told that if I had any other request, I should let the president know.

I heard the door being knocked.

It must be them

I breathed deeply and turn around.

—Come in —I answered.

I saw Leon getting in first, then a man in a black suit, with glasses and silver hair followed him. I had seen him several times on TV, but he looks older in person, he should not be past his 55 years, though. Leading a whole nation accelerates aging, I guess.

Behind the old man, there were other two, almost Leon's age. They were wearing black suits as well, but they didn't get in the room, I guess those were another bodyguards of the president, who will guard the entrance during the visit.

The agents closed the door, and I was left alone with the president and our loyal friend Leon, who was holding a black leather folder.

I kind of feel ashamed for being in a pajama in front of an important public figure.

—Claire, let me introduce you to the President of The United States, Adam Benford — he said, pointing with his hand said man.

The president came close to me and reached out his hand.

—Adam Benford. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss Redfield. Leon had told me a lot about you all these years. I will always be delighted to meet people he appreciates so much, since he's a great friend of mine.

I felt my cheeks burn a bit. People Leon appreciates, huh? I wonder what he has told the president about me, and how.

Although I was sure if someone else heard me speaking about Leon, that person would notice that he is a person I appreciate so much.

—Thank you, Mr. President. It's an honor to have you here —I said while I shook his hand.

—Leon has been informing me about your progress, and I'm sure he has told you about our action to clear up the unfortunate incident TerraSave was victim of.

—Of course he has. I'm thankful for all the efforts you're making —I said, trying to sound polite.

—National Security Advisor, Derek C. Simmons, came to visit you a couple of days ago to let you know our resolutions. One of them is to have you with us in Washington to keep an eye on the virus you're still carrying inside your body. I know that you and Leon didn't like the decision, due to the previous case with Miss Sherry Birkin, but assure you Miss Redfield, that it won't be the same for you. To prove my word, I brought a written agreement which states all the norms that should be followed during your time with us —he looked at Leon and he raise the hand that was holding the black folder.

—I read the agreement on our way here, and it is indeed very different from Sherry's case. Yesterday, I told the president about my request to having you living in my place instead of the facilities. He agreed and it's already written here.

—I think it's good you stay with Leon, Miss Redfield. That way, he can watch over your condition, and my dear friend will have a nice company —he smirked.

I cleared my throat loudly, and I could swear I heard Leon do the same. I wonder who thought the use of sarcasm to the other. Was the president victim of Leon's constant sarcasm or was it the other way around?

—You can read it if you want. If you agree with everything, we shall proceed to sign it.

It was my chance.

—If Leon read it and said it's different from Sherry's case, then I believe him. I have full confidence that I will be treated well during my stay in Washington. I just want to add one more thing and I'm signing it right away.

Both men scowled, not one of them expected I could make this counteroffer. I didn't tell Leon anything, he might have not agreed in the first place, and it would have been more complicated to convince him if not in the presence of the mandatory.

—Shoot it — Mr. Benford said.

—During all the time that the studies on me last, I want to be trained as an agent by the Division of Security Operations.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **I came back to life! Hahaha xD**

 **Sorry for the late update, but in order for me to write something good, I need to feel the desire to sit and type, not just do it out of nowhere. Besides, I had some anxiety episodes these past days, and they got me exhausted (headaches, nausea, lack of appetite). Mind is so powerful, not even your worst enemy can hurt you like your own thoughts.**

 **Anyway, here's the new chapter, what do you think about it? Maybe in the next one I mention bits of the conversation between Barry and Claire, but it won't be too much, he told her the same things he did when she was unconscious, so there's no point in repeating. Besides, I want to move on, and I know you want it too, I know you want me to get to the most erotic moment of the story 8D (so do I!) This chapter had some small moments, Claire's hormones are driving her crazy too xD, but she still has an unconscious fear.**

 **Did you expect that new request from Claire? Some of you already had an idea after I posted the cover of my fanfic, well, you were right xD. Not it's time for Claire to go through the same path as Sherry did, that would help them to understand each other more, and enhance their relationship. Same with Leon.**

 **By the way, have you seen the new teaser image for the upcoming Resident Evil CGI movie? "Vendetta" will be its name, and Leon will drive a motorcycle, with his amazing driving skills xD. What caught my attention was the fact that Leon looks 30-ish years old, almost the same as in Damnation or RE6. Makes me wonder if it will be a reboot from the start, or from a certain point in the current story. If it were a reboot from the start, I would have expected the characters to be younger, and even with a different look. Anyway, let's see what they have to offer us. I just hope that, if there are motorcycles, there's a mention of Claire, she's the most badass with motorcycles xD (maybe they meet and drive together! *keeps on dreaming*).**

 **It's been almost a year since I publish my story! I might have celebrate it, because you've been very patient with it.**

 **So, if you like the story, please follow and favorite it, but most importantly, leave a review, that would help a lot to continue.**

 **Til next time!**


	14. Revelations

**Revelations**

 **Leon S. Kennedy**

I couldn't believe my ears, what Clair just asked was unsual. To be trained as an agent by the Division of Security Operations? Her main objective was never to fight directly in the war, but to lessen the consequences of such, why would she want to do the opposite? Why didn't she tell me about it? The petition took me aback as much as Adam, I knew that because as soon as Claire spoke those words, the president and I looked at each other, oblivious to what was happening.

—You petition sounds a bit off, Miss Claire. By any chance, do you want to be part of our team in the division? —Adam asked, but I doubted she would answer positively to that.

—I'm not sure about that, Mr, President, but I don't discard that option. My job has always been that of a rescuer, but after all the events I went through, I feel like I need to something more than I have done already. I've seen Leon's work and it's extraordinary. I want to have the same skills —Claire said, looking at me briefly.

Adam adjusted his glasses.

—I know your story with Leon, and to be honest, I'll be delighted if you could officially work with him in the division. We need more experienced people with bioterrorism with us, but —he made a brief pause, as if he were thinking for the correct words to say what he wanted to say — there's an inconvenient, and I don't want to sound rude to you.

—Go on —she said.

—Our program to recruit candidates establishes that any aspiring member interested in joining our division, should be at least 21 years old at the beginning of the process, since we will require his or her services for another 20 years, the training is hard to begin for people older than that age. It is a matter of body resistance.

Claire smiled, as if she found funny Adam's comment.

—I understand your point, Mr. President, but if you indeed have heard about me from Leon, then you'll know I'm not that ignorant when it comes to self-defense skills and use of weapos. My brother, one of the founder members of the B.S.A.A. taught a lot when I was younger, so I can defend myself. And if that was not enough, my experiences in outbreaks situations forced me to learn in battle. I'm sure that Leon, who is the prime chief of the division, can find a way to adapt the program to my situation, right?

Claire stared at me, her beautiful turquoise eyes were begging me, she wanted me to back up her decision. I hesitated, though; I didn't believe she wanted to change the path of her life. I never mentioned her name in all the interrogations I was put through so they couldn't not find her, I feared the government would want to force to work with them when her objectives were different —finding her brother was one of them —. And I did right, the job she chose to do was perfect for her, and she had an amazing performance in it. Why would she want to suddenly change from recue to fight? I couldn't imagine her doing any other thing, let alone now that TerraSave needed her the most.

I saw her moving her lips, muttering some words.

" _Please…"_

And those silent words were enough to disarm me.

—I think…we can create a specific program for her. I could oversee it myself, Adam. She's already good, she might even skip some steps in the process —I told the president.

Adam looked at me, then turned his gaze at Claire, as if he was suspicious of certain complicity between us.

 _Just work business…_

—Is that the only petition you have, Miss Redfield? —Adam asked.

—Yes Mr. President, that's all I need for now —she replied with an amazing self-confidence.

—Then, this can proceed as you wish. If Leon says he can do something, I believe him. I would be very pleased to have you as an agent in training, and I'll be even more pleased if you decided to stay with us.

—We'll see about that, Mr. Benford —she said.

—All right, Miss Claire, I shall get going, I need to modify our agreement. We will wait for you in the capital city as soon as you get discharged. It was a real pleasure to meet you —he reached out his hand.

—It was a real pleasure to meet you too — Claire shook his hand.

I walked Adam to the entrance, the other two agents were ready to go.

—Adam, would you mind if I don't go with you to the airport? I want to stay here to clarify some issues with Claire now that you've accepted her request —I said.

—I won't mind Leon, don't worry, I can handle myself with all the media down there with my two agents. You do what you need to do, and don't forget to inform me of any important news —he placed his hand on my shoulder and petted me.

—Of course.

The agents close the door one Adam left the room. I turned myself to Claire only to see her sat on the couch near the big window, her elbows on her knees, as a teenager waiting in the headmaster's office, expecting to be grounded by her parents once they arrived at school. Did she believe I was mad at her for this sudden decision? Was she getting ready for an intense discussion? If she was, then she needed to change the perception she had of me, or I should be more aware of the image I'm projecting to others.

I walked towards her and sat right beside, really close, just like we've been doing these past days. Physical contact between us was becoming a lot common. We kept quiet for a few seconds, until it was me who broke the silence.

—So? Are you going to explain to me the reason behind your sudden request? —I asked, trying to not sound mad.

Claire smiled shyly.

That gesture looked cute on her.

—Aren't you angry at me? I didn't tell you anything about that —I could see her cheeks blush.

—Of course I'm not, it's just it took me aback. Out of all things you could ask for, this one was not on my mental list. Are you really considering becoming an agent for the government? You're doing a great job as a rescuer— I said, I still didn't believe Claire would want to change the path of her life.

She sighed deeply.

—Thank you Leon, but I think being a rescuer is not enough for me now. I talked to Barry yesterday, and he said some words that kept me thinking all night: "let's get stronger, and then let's go looking for Moira to save her from any harm". Get stronger, it is something I didn't think about before, and strength was what I lack to save Moira —she said in a sad voice.

—There are things that are out of our hands, Claire. We should not blame ourselves for that —I clarified.

—I know, but I couldn't help but think that if I had been more skillful, I could have brought her with me. Then I remember you — she stared at me —. You have always accomplished your missions in spite of the hardships, and the risk you go through, is greater than the one I could get in.

—I've had losses in my job, and I regret all and each one of them —I confess, and the image of a dying Luis Sera, Mike's chopper being blown up, and a mutated JD came to my mind.

—But your main objective has been intact in all those missions. Mine was to take care of Moira and I couldn't do it. I don't want that to happen to anyone who decides to follow me —she stated.

—Would you quit your job in TerraSave to become an active agent for the government? —I asked.

—I just say it was an option, not that I will do it right away. I need to see how I perform in that matter, then I'll male my choice between changing the path of my life, or staying the way I am. Something tells me that the merge of TerraSave with the B.S.A.A. will have positive outcomes, maybe they will not need me anymore. I needed a backup plan in case it happens that way, so, I guessed that getting a benefit from my time in Washington would be okay. It was a sudden decision, I know, but I can get discharged in any moment and I wanted to have all planned —she said.

Yesterday, in her rehabilitation therapy, the personnel told us that Claire could get discharged in any moment, due to the great improvement she had done so far. It could get us by surprise, even at midnight. I could understand the feeling of uncertainty if there wasn't a plan B for her,

—I get your point, and if you want to try something else in your life, I'll help you, even though I still think the path you're following now is the correct one for you. I'm keeping my word to Adam and I will adapt the program according to your needs. After all, I promised you I'd be glad to teach you anything you wanted, and if this is want you want, be my guest.

Then, she gave me the most candid smile I've ever seen on her face.

My heart beat just like when I discovered something nicely new. Fast and excited.

—Words won't be enough to say how much I'm grateful to you. You're such a role model, now I understand why Sherry is training to become an active agent like you —she placed her hand on my knee.

In other circumstances, I'd be so excited for her touch that I would have loved her hand to find its way to my crotch, but what she had mentioned made a noise in my head, similar to the sound of a gong.

—What do you mean Sherry is training to become a government agent? —I honestly sounded so oblivious to that fact, my ignorance of the matter was genuine. Claire removed her hand from my knee, as if she had touched something hot.

—Exactly what I said. Wait…didn't she tell you? —she asked, fearing she might just screwed up something.

—She only told me that they have accepted to free her in exchange of her services as a worker. She didn't specify what kind of job. I assumed it was something like an administrative assistant —due to the all the traveling she does —, because I said several times that I would like her to be away from all bioterrorism issues —I noticed the disappointment in my voice.

—Oh, Leon. I didn't know you weren't aware of that. Sherry has been training to become an agent since two years, it won't be long enough when she gets officially assigned, that's why she's going back and forth, she wants to show her skills to fight and protect, just like you —she said, as if trying to avoid anger to take over me.

I wasn't angry, maybe I was a bit, but not enough to be furious. I just couldn't understand why Sherry didn't tell me back then, she made me think she was finally living a normal life, away from all that caused her fear so many years ago.

I ran a hand through my hair.

—Leon…—Claire whispered.

—I always wanted you two to move on, without having to fight for your lives endlessly, and now I'm having you both as colleagues in this risky job, well, at least Sherry will, the one I less wanted to be involved in this —I confessed.

Suddenly, Claire grabbed my hand with both of her hands, it was the first time she did that to me. I was so surprised that my anger started evaporating like boiling water. I stared at her, she looked like she wanted to tell me something important.

—Well, if it makes you feel better, neither Sherry nor I mind at all to spend a lot of time with you —her comment made was kind of funny that it made me smile —, but, seriously, I think she kept this from you because she was afraid of your reaction. In fact, I didn't agree at first, but in the end, I accepted, I was so eager to see her free, at last. Would you have rather seen her locked up more time than seeing her traveling around the world?

I had to admit she had a point there. I always despised the way she was treated, like an experimental animal, locked up and only interacting when it was time for test. At some point, I wanted to see her walking freely whenever she liked, free from any bioterrorist maniac chasing after her.

—See? Just like my current situation, the choice she made was the only and the best one she could make. I think one of the purposes in her life is to prevent any more kids to experience what she had to go through in Raccoon City, and this is her way to do so. It's the same reason you have, you fight for your past, don't you?

—Yeah, I guess you're right. Saving lives is also one of her purposes, you know? She got it from you. We both are her role models, we're like her parents.

As soon as I spoke those words, I wanted them back in my mouth. Only I could have insinuate we had a daughter in common, I was afraid Claire would misunderstand it, or feel ashamed by it. I saw her smile more, though.

—I know, she has told me that and I feel honored, and as her "parents", don't you think we should support her in anything she decides to do? —he caressed the palm of my hand she was holding.

That sole gesture made my anger vanish, with no intention of coming back.

—Of course, she's an adult person, after all — I said.

—Then let's do that. I think it's better if you don't tell Sherry you know what's she's doing, yet, let her be the one to tell you, when she's ready. I'm sure she does want to give you a surprise —she asked.

—All right, I don't know anything until she decides to tell me —I said with a smile.

I looked down to our hands, her fingers were so thin —she hadn't gained her normal weight yet —, and yet they were able to change the emotions within me. I thought it would be really nice if I had her hands on mine all the time.

With a mother like Claire, who wouldn't want to be the father who raised her children?

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Claire Redfield**

Tomorrow will be the day I moved to Washington to begin with the tests, and my training as an agent. It was early in the morning, but I started packing my clothes in two big suitcases, I had to take enough with me since I'll be there for an unknown time, for a woman, clothes would never be enough to pack.

The day after the visit of the president, the doctors decided to release me from the hospital, the thought I had improved enough to keep on my normal life, I only had to do some exercise and eat well to fully recover my normal weight and complexion. We weren't that surprise about the discharge, we were aware it could happen in any minute. I called Chris and he was so happy about it. He and Leon took me to my apartment, which I missed like crazy while I was hospitalized. I was finally back at my home, everything was as I leave it when I attend the event in TerraSave, my brother told me he came from time to time to check everything was on its place, and keep it cleaned.

I received some calls from other co-workers of TerraSave —I got another cellphone, mine was taken away when we were kidnapped —,they wanted to know how I was, what had happened to us, and all the stuff the executive directives hid from them. Of course I couldn't tell them anything more, after the visit of Adam Benford, the government released an "official" statement: the only survivor of the incident suffered from amnesia and didn't remember certain things, just that she was taken to an island in the Baltic Sea, and almost all the hijacked people died due to an infection by a virus —they omitted I still had it inside me —, but that there was a high chance that more survivors were left there, so the U.S. and Russia will work together to find the location of the island.

TerraSave accepted to become a subsidiary for the B.S.A.A., two days ago, the executives from both sides signed the accords for this new alliance. Workers from both organizations had been informed of what would happened after the sign, in fact, my brother asked me to visit B.S.A.A. headquarters to introduce me to his team, so they realize the importance of this merging.

My visit was somehow interesting, I could hear the soldiers whisper things like "look how hot she is", "I didn't know the captain had a sister who is nothing like him", "I would work with her forever". Those comments started to overwhelm me a bit, until Chris' lieutenant, Piers Nivans, scolded them. Piers was really compromised with his work, in spite of his short age.

Today, I received a mail from him, he was apologizing for the attitude of his teammates, he explained that they rarely have chances to work with pretty women, and since I was the sister of their amazing captain Chris Redfield, they thought they would see someone of his build —I guessed they thought they'd meet a female mastodon or something —, but they were excited about my visit because they had heard a lot about me. At the end, Piers said he wished for us to work together again and to talk every now and then, even if our paths might not cross often.

I chose not to tell my brother about my decision to be trained as an agent for the government, and that I might change the path of my work life, I was pretty sure he would complain, since the merge of TerraSave with the B.S.A.A. was made because of me. I hoped that after certain time of both organizations working together, Chris won't mind the fact I changed job. I just wished for this new alliance to be successful.

I sat on the bed of my room —I missed it so much—, there were small piles of blouses, jeans and underwear around me, ready to be packed. I took my new cellphone, it would be rude from me if I didn't reply Piers mail.

 _Hello, Piers!_

 _Don't worry about what happened with your teammates during my visit, if I were in their place, I would have also expected to meet another mastodon like my brother, and I would have felt nervous to find out that I was so wrong, and then act like your comrades did. Anyway, I always welcome any compliment ;)_

 _I'm so proud to know that you admire Chris so much, I do too, and yes, he does treat like family any person he cares about and feels some sort of responsibility for._

 _And of course I would love to work with you again, but I'll be busy these next months and I must focus on what I have to do now, meanwhile, keep doing the great job you're doing, and support TerraSave as much as you can, it is important to me._

 _If you wish to keep in contact with me, feel free to do so, I will try and reply to you ASAP._

 _Good luck on your mission!_

 _Claire Redfield_

 _PS. All pictures of Chris when he was younger are at his house, he doesn't let me have any of them, I have to go to his apartment if I want to take a look at them. Sorry!_

I clicked on "send" and waited for the process to finalize. Then I laid down on the mattress, I lifted my left arm to see the hour on my watch, it was 11:00 AM. Leon told me he would come over at 2:00 PM to help me pack and take me to have lunch afterwards. He asked me yesterday, he said he didn't want us to go without showing me one of those shops near the hospital, where he used to have lunch or dinner while I was unconscious. In fact, that was something I asked for one night he went to visit me.

It might sound ridiculous, but I was kind of excited with the idea of having lunch with Leon. It would be the first time I met him in a place that had nothing to do with bioterrorism, and somewhere we would not have to talk about it.

 _A more normal place…_

I got up, I could start getting ready, a nice shower would help.

I had a bathroom inside my room, a small one, just for me. I entered, untied my hair and started unbuttoning my blouse. I suddenly lifted my gaze and meet my reflection on the mirror over the bathroom sink. I stared at myself.

I was about to make an important change in my life, I felt I wasn't the same Claire from two months ago. A lot of things happened to me in a really short time, and they forced me to make overnight choices. Somehow, the reflection I was seeing didn't match the new person I feel I was. I had this hunch that I had to do something about it.

Then I knew it. I took one of my long reddish-brown hair locks between my index and thumb.

—I think I have time to do one more change — I said loudly.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Leon S. Kennedy**

—It's open! — I heard Claire's voice at the other side of the door.

It was exactly 2:00 PM, I told Claire I would come over to help her pack , and do some cleaning, since she would be away for an indeterminate time. After that, we would have lunch together to one of the shops I used to visit near the hospital when she was in comma. I thought it would be the correct thing to do, since she asked me for that one night, and since we didn't know how long she will be away from home —or if she would come back at all — I decided to go before going to Washington.

We would finally meet in a more normal place, I was so interested to how the situation developed.

I opened the door and entered. There was nobody in the living room, so I guess she was in her bedroom. I knew where it was, she showed me the way the first time we came with her brother, after her discharge from the hospital.

The door to her bedroom was half opened, so I knocked.

—Come in —she answered.

I opened it fully.

—Hello, I hope it isn't too soo…

I stopped right away, I felt as if my feet were stuck on the floor with magnets, my arms felt heavy. For a moment, I thought I got the wrong room. I even thought I got the wrong apartment!

My eyes were seeing a woman, packing some clothes in a big suitcase, but that person didn't look like the Claire I knew, at least not the one I saw hours ago. My long time friend had a beautiful, long, reddish-brown hair, and the woman before me had it short, a lot over de shoulders, she even looked younger.

The woman stared at me. I recognized those turquoise eyes, and that candid smile she had given me these past days.

That woman was indeed Claire Redfield, but her new look shocked me, and not because it didn't suit her, quite the opposite actually. More than ten years seeing her with a ponytail, and now it just untied and shorter. It was shocking, simply because she looked fucking good, that new haircut made her face looked so fine, delicate, like a piece of porcelain one should be careful to hold.

She had a brightness of a mature and feminine attractiveness.

—What's wrong Leon? You look like you've seen a ghost —she said, smirking.

 _I've seen an angel fallen from Heaven, actually._

—It's just that, your…—I made a gesture with my hand over my shoulder.

—Oh, my hair. Yes. I came back from the beauty salon an hour ago. I thought another change would not be that bad. It was sad to say goodbye to my longtime locks, I must look radically different now, right? —she asked me.

—Yes, you look…

—Older? I knew it —she interrupted me.

—Prettier —I clarified.

—Oh, well…thank you —she said shyly —. You came to help me packing? —she asked, pointing the piles of clothes on her bed. I nodded —. All right, you can start by putting those inside that suitcase in the floor.

I did as she said, but I was feeling like robot following orders, my mind could only think of Claire's new look. For brief moments, my eyes fixed on her, as though my pupils were attracted to her. I just hoped Claire didn't feel my gazes on her.

Suddenly, the fact that we both were in her room began to mess up my mind. I could just stop doing what I was doing, get close to her, grab her face in my hands, kiss her passionately and do what I had been fantasy to do on her bed.

—What's wrong Leon? —she questioned, and I realized I had indeed stopped my task, asi if I was about to do exactly what I just imagined.

 _Shit, I need a time out. NOW._

—Ehm…I was wondering if I could use your bathroom —that was the closest thing I had to meditate.

—Sure —she said.

I left on the mattress the pile of clothes I was holding and headed towards the W.C. I closed the door behind me, approached the sink, opened the faucet and washed my face, like trying to remove something from it.

I took a look to my reflection on the mirror over the sink, and I realized there was indeed something I wanted to removed, but it was impossible to wipe it away. The thing was clear on my face, I had seen it before, I could recognize it.

My face showed my new born attraction to Claire.

All those fantasies I had with her, were not only caused by my need to satisfy my lack of sexual activity these two months.

I liked Claire. As a woman.

What I just discovered were genuine feelings from a man to a woman, the kind of feelings than made a guy want to cross the barrier of friendship to go beyond with a girl.

I took a few steps back and threw my head back on the wall. I closed my eyes, and then I wondered if , after that sudden revelation, it was a good idea to ask Claire to live with me.

A smirk appeared on my lips.

 _It's the best fucking idea you've ever had. How many chances do you get to live together with the girl you like? A lot of interesting things could happen during this time._

Years of failed and successful experiences with women have made me accept my casanova personality traits that sprouted as soon as I realized I liked someone. Claire would not be the exception. And what follows revelations like these ones is to get down to work and hit on the woman.

And I had a marvelous way to start.

I took my cell phone from my pocket, unlocked the screen and dialed the direct line to the president. It was a line I should use only for personal matters with Adam, those not related to work, and this one of those matters.

—Leon? —Adam's voice answered — It is weird of you to use this direct line. What do you need?

—Adam, do you remember your offer of a presidential breakfast in compensation for throwing me into a civil war in Europe? Well, I want to take it. And let it be breakfast for two.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **F* yeah!** **I'm finally back for the anniversary of the story in English! Thank you for being patient this past year.**

 **So, we finally have one of the most wanted moments of the story! And I also wanted to show the change in Claire's character that made her cut off her hair.**

 **I was so inspired to write this chapter, in both English and Spanish, not only for what I just mentioned but also for something else. Let me explain: I bottled myself up reading Gone Girl by Gillian Flynn, and during all the book I couldn't help but thinking that could be the mediocre story of Leon if he ended up with Ada. I cannot explain to you how mediocre is the male character of the novel, during all the plot, and mostly in the end of the book, it reminded me of "the part of me I can't let go" that Leon said in RE4. To top it off, the main female character is named Amy…three letters…like Ada…pretending to be something she isn't, all for her convenience.**

 **Aghh..it was so frustrating imagining Leon's life like that, that I just hurried up and a type my beautiful love story with Leon and Claire xD.**

 **Aside from those crazy thoughts of mine, the novel is pretty good, I recommend it to you. There is a movie with Ben Hottie Affleck (where you can see his manhood briefly 8D) as good as the book, since the author herself wrote the screenplay. I recommend you both, but more the book, since all the character's thoughts are described, and they will make you jump from empathy to hate, and vice versa. This story describes perfectly the mediocrity of a man who falls in love with appearances, and how and extremely smart woman can take advantage of that (don't let that happen to Leon, Capcom!).**

 **If you're a fan of Resident Evil/Cleon , dislike Aeon, and you have read the book or watched the movie, you might have thought the same as I did. Did you?**

 **Anyway, you know if you like the story, please follow and favorite it, but more importantly, leave a review, that would help me a lot to continue.**

 **Til next time!**


	15. Spin Off - Indecent Proposal

**Spin off: Indecent Proposal**

 **Claire Redfield**

—You've always made it through hard times, this one won't be the exception— he whispered.

All the tension I felt in my body vanished with those kind words. He took me aback when I suddenly felt his arm being wrapped around my shoulder, placing his chin on my head, as if he were to kiss my forehead anytime. It scared me, but it was luring too, those ambivalent feelings manifested as tension. However, I could give in to that feeling of comfort with our physical contact. I knew he only wanted to make me feel better in any way possible.

—I made it through…with your help — I placed my hand on his and hid my face on his neck. I did it almost automatically, without thinking that we might be getting too close.

I forgot about all those worries I had, I focused on the warmth of his body and his heartbeats. They had this curios rhythm, as though he nervous about a decision he was hesitating to make. What did he want to do? I might find it out if I focused more on his body language.

I took off the hand I had placed on his own, and relocated it on his chest, I wanted to figure out his heartbeats that, somehow, I felt attracted to.

I heard him let a moan out with my touch, and then my own heart synchronized its rhythm with his, I could feel it with the palm of my hand. It seemed as if we were waiting for something important to happen, but one of us had to make the first move.

 _And what exactly do you want to happen?_

I wondered, and I got my answer seconds later: Leon placed his lips on my forehead while he grabbed the hand I had on his chest. A wave of warmth expanded from the point his mouth touched my skin, to the tip of my toes. I felt his heart beat faster, as if he was having an intense experience, I could even feel him shake.

 _He's nervous._

Maybe I should make it clear that he had nothing to be nervous about, he wasn't doing anything I didn't want, and I wouldn't get angry at him. Having reached this point, it was crystal clear to me what I wanted to get: to wipe away all my worries from my head, even if it was for a brief moment. Only that way, I could think things better, later.

Or so I hoped.

I felt his lips leaving my forehead, but he was still close enough for me to feel his breath.

—Claire…—he whispered low.

I lifted my face and stared at him with determination. My eyes met his turquoise ones, they were looking at me with eager. I was sure he also wanted to forget about the world for a moment, I could see it through. So, I just closed my eyes, waiting for Leon to get my message. I knew he got it when he took my face between his hands and pulled me close to him, reducing to zero the distance and locking out lips in a kiss I would have never imagined to share with him —except for that dream I had —.

This wasn't a dream, it was happening for real, and it was way better. His lips gave me a feeling of security, the same one I had when Leon held my hand while I was unconscious, but feeling it with my five senses was wonderful, so much that it made me wonder why I hadn't done it before, why I hadn't seen Leon in another way. This contact we had, was like asking each other "where have you been all this time?"

In my dream, I hesitated, and he was kind of shocked about that, but in this very moment I was so sure as the fact that my name was Claire Redfield, even if he was my friend, even if I didn't want to get sentimentally involved with someone else —I would arrange something later so we don't feel awkward with each other after this —. I didn't want him to feel guilty nor worried, so I just lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He responded my gesture by placing his hands on my waist, increasing the intensity of our kiss. He made me lose my breath and moan at the same time, I thought I might pass out if I kept on going. I guessed Leon noticed it because he left my lips to go down to my neck and traced a path of kisses on my skin.

One of his hands infiltrated under my pajama shirt, to caress my back, my skin bristled, provoking pleasurable sensation all over my body. Especially between my legs.

I was so damn sure where I wanted to get.

Leon took the edges of my shirt, lifting them slowly. He stopped for a moment and stared at me. I knew what he wanted to ask, and I knew my own answer to his question. It was necessary to speak any of those, I just raised my arms to let him take my cloth off. I got a bit nervous, but I was so aroused that I didn't care for the fact that a longtime friend was seeing my bra for the first time.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and I started to pull down his leather jacket. He ended up taking it off himself. He had a shit under the jacket, I brought my face closer to his lips, but I didn't touch them, I unbuttoned his shirt slowly, I really loved to do it that way. I thought it was really sensual. When I was done with my job, I saw a very well carved sculpture: he had six perfect abs, not to mention his pectorals. I never imagined Leon to be this well-built, and I should have, since he trained for the police and for the Secret Service. Fortunately, he didn't end up like my brother, Leon was proportioned. I could not resist to caress that perfect abdomen with my fingers, the pleasure I had with just this touch was like an orgasm. I had been with another attractive men before, but not as impressive as Leon.

—Wow…—it was all I could say. I noticed Leon smirking.

Maybe I just raised his ego a bit.

I felt his hand caressing the back of my neck, then he took my ponytail and untied it. I guessed he was serious when he told me I looked good with my hair down.

He pulled me towards him a kissed me again, grabbing my hind head with one of his hands, and the other on my back. Soon, I felt his fingers trying to loosen my bra. He managed to do it, and with both hands he pulled down the straps of my cloth and it fell right to where the others were.

I felt so exposed, there was no turning back —and I didn't want to —. My arousal was so evident in my breasts. Leon pulled apart to contemplate my half nude self. I could see a shining in his eyes, as if he was looking at something he wanted to see so much.

I must admit he raised my ego too.

—You're beautiful—he said with a voice thread.

Somehow, I felt happy.

I took the collar of his shirt and pulled it down. Leon took his arms off the shirt and then put it aside, with the rest.

God, look at those shoulders! His entire torso was like a well carved sculpture. I scolded myself even more for not taking interest in him before, but, as one of the four principles of spirituality in India stated: whenever it starts, it's the right time. And I believed it completely, I had him before me, half naked, about to know each other as woman and man, just in the moment when I felt the most vulnerable, when I felt so defeated for not saving someone that was under my care, when I didn't know what else to do, when my head was about to explode for ruminating intrusive thoughts. Just then, he was right there, to help me, to make me feel wanted in spite of my mistakes as a rescuer. In spite of my mistakes as a woman.

No, it couldn't be another time, but this.

Y placed my hands on his bare shoulders, to feel how strong they were. His skin was stuck to his muscles. How long did he have to train to be like that?

—Get on the bed —he asked me, we were still sitting on the edge of the mattress. I lift my legs and then laid down, letting him appreciate my partial nudeness.

He immediately put himself on top of me, with his legs on each side of mine, supporting himself with his hands. Our bare chest were about to touch each other, and I was so anxious about it.

Leon took a look from head to toe, rapt. He breathed deeply and then made a lunge towards my lips.

—Ah…—I moaned the moment I felt of bare skins finally touch each other, it provoked like electric shocks that reached my womanhood.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, I didn't want him to pull apart, I wanted to feel him more and more, his perfect body matched mine so well. I caressed his back with one of my hands, I perceived a perfect straight line. My curiosity was stronger than me, and I didn't stopped when I reached his lumbar zone, I went beyond and introduced my hand under his boxer to touch his strong ass.

 _I would be very idiotic if I didn't want tis Greek God to possess me right now._

Leon made a slight thrust, our sexes rubbed each other under our clothes. Only then I noticed how hard he was. I could resist the desire to verify it with my own touch, so my other hand went right to his crotch and grasped it.

—Hmm…—he murmured against my lips. I hoped I didn't do it that strong, but I guessed he liked my gesture.

His lips left mine to trace a path on my neck right down to my chest, he turned his face to grabbed my breast with his mouth, licking it, biting it slightly. He massaged the other with his hand.

It was driving me crazy.

Leon went back to my lips and I welcome him with eager. I had never been French kissed as deeply as he was doing right now.

I felt his hands go down to my pants. He pulled them down, along with my underwear. I took them off with some moves. I was totally naked under him, at his mercy. There was just one thing left to do.

My hands started to do the job to unbuckle and take his belt off. I unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and did exactly what he did to me: pulled them down along with his underwear, just enough to release his erected member. I wanted to see it, to know him as much as he was knowing me, but I couldn't take my eyes off his. I witnessed a genuine and strong desire, a feeling I hadn't seen for a long time. It was the kind of expression that denoted the emotion and the pleasure to be where you were, and who you were with.

I was so hypnotized that I barely realized that my entrance was expanding widely. He was penetrating me.

—Leon…—I moaned when I felt him fully inside.

I lifted my knees to ease the access, and when my body was completely adjusted to his, the body thrust started. They were slow and deep, they took moans out of my mouth, some of them were silenced by his lips between thrust. He entwined one of his hands with mine and placed it over my head, hiding his face on my neck.

—Oh, Claire…—he whispered to my ear, while he increased the speed of his thrust.

My free hand grabbed his back when I felt him go so deep inside me. I slipped it to his waist, bringing him closer to me, as if I were trying to tell him not to stop. I tried to keep him inside, moving my waist up and down while he was full in was so pleasurable.

I might end up soring, I was immobile for more than a month, but who cared about that when I was having the best intercourse so far.

I felt some sort of tickles in my intimacy, it was the sign I was about to reach the climax.

—Come on…Leon…—I incited him to thrust harder and faster.

He got my message. He moved his waist like mating animal.

The tickling became a strong spasm that made me scream —in Leon's ear, I didn't want anyone out there to hear me in my orgasm —, it started in the point where our bodies connected, then expanded to my belly and legs, leaving me in a complete state of relax that I only had one of my knees up because Leon was holding it —the rest of my body was still —.

—AHH! —Leon moaned strongly to my ear, when I felt him shake inside me.

He had reached his climax with a strong orgasm like mine, pouring his essence in me on the way.

There was this nice feeling when a man ejaculated inside.

He kissed my cheek and dropped his weight all over me. I just managed to snort, I had no strength to pull him aside.

I simply closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation of our excited bodies after an amazing moment of passion.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

I was cuddling in Leon's arms, under the sheets, both of us naked.

After the first time, we just laid on the bed, without speaking a word. He just caressed my head, and I did the same on his arm. I wanted to break the silence, but didn't know how. What was I supposed to say? The embarrassment I left aside while getting laid struck back all of a sudden. The phrase "you just slept with a longtime friend" resounded in my mind. How were we supposed to act after this? Would this affect the friendship and alliance w've had until now? I wish it wouldn't, losing someone like him in this war against bioterrorism would be a big loss and a total shame.

Just when I was about to say his name, I heard the sound of pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. I slightly get up to see what he was doing, and I noticed he was taking off said cloth completely, alongside underwear.

My eyes were witnessing his erected member for the first time, in all its glory. I understood why I felt my entrance expand so much when he penetrated me.

 _He's got a thick tool._

I thought, the I shook my head.

" _What…what are you doing?"_ I had asked him with a faltering voice.

" _I just want to feel you again, but with every inch of my body, no exception"_ he said, capturing my lips once more. I felt so defenseless against him, he had this facility to make me forget about any embarrassment, and erase any intrusive thought in my mind. Maybe, if I had sex with him more often, I wouldn't have any worries.

The difference in this second time was that Leon put me on top of him, taking my waist with his hands and showing me how I should move. I had feeling of pleasure, not only the sexual kind, but a pleasure of dominance as well, seeing him under me, at my mercy, leaving him breathless, until he exploded inside me. And I joined him in the ecstasy.

So, that was how we ended up in the position we were, listening to our breaths whilst we caressed each other. I didn't know how it has been since we started, I guessed not so long, the second time was fast, but intense. He not only made me forget about my worries, but also about the track of time.

A warmth liquid leaked between my legs.

 _He also makes me forget a about protection. Shit, Leon._

—Don't you ever use condoms when you slept with women? —I asked sarcastically, deep inside, I was kind of mad about him forgetting that small detail.

I heard him laugh slightly.

—It's the first time I miss it. Really —he swore.

—Yeah, of course.

—I'm not lying. I didn't expect this to happen, if I had, I would have brought condoms. Or did you know this was going to happen? —he questioned, turning his head to face me.

I looked him back.

He was right. I could not blame him for anything, we were supposed to discuss what to do after the decision of the government, as the friends and allies we were, not have sex on a hospital bed like a pair of lovers thirsty of passion.

—No, I didn't know it — I replied.

—And, to be honest, it's been two months since I last got laid. I just got carried away —he said.

What? Such an attractive man like him has been in abstinence for two months? I was sure there were lots of women who would like to be in his arms, at least for a night.

But, maybe…

—Was it because you were watching over me while I was unconscious?

—It would have been kind of immoral and unethical to sleep around with random women, and them come here to take care of you. Being here is also my job.

Nice, I felt guilty. My condition didn't have to interfere in his life. Yet, he choose to put a halt on it to stay with me.

—Sorry for that — I apologized.

—Don't worry. I wanted it that way. Besides, I just got my reward for it —he smirked, as if bragging about what he had just done.

—I don't know when my last period was — I said, insinuating I was still worried for our lack of common sense.

—We will ask about that to the personnel who took care of you. If there is any risk, I'll get you a pill later —he said, offhandedly.

I disliked the post-day pill. I had only used once and the hormonal explosion within was so brutal that I had to skip work for a day. Nausea and dizziness knocked me out like a pro boxer.

—Don't you love the idea of having a child from such an attractive man like I am? —he asked with his usual sarcasm.

I slightly hit him on his forearm, he just smirked.

—It's not that I don't want to be a mother, nor that I don't want a beautiful child. It's just that I don't want to be pregnant while I'm being experimented on. Who knows what kind of side effects the virus I carry may cause to the fetus. I doubt an attractive man like you would want to have a hideous child —I replied using the same amount of sarcasm he used.

—Well, you've got a point there —he kissed my forehead —. Easy, as soon as we learn if there's any risk, I'll get you a pill. I guess you'd rather have outrageous pre-menstrual symptoms than having a hideous child, wouldn't you?

I still needed more training to be at his level of sarcasm.

I smiled.

—In any case, it was still risky. You didn't even locked the door —I observed.

—They always knock before entering. And it's not like you brother Chris would come in suddenly.

Hearing my brother's name took me back to my reality. No matter how comfortable I felt in Leon's arms, there was work to be done.

—Chris! —I got up abruptly.

—What about him? —Leon asked, sitting up as well.

—We still have to tell him what happened today —I said while turning to Leon. He raised an eyebrow —.Everything except this, of course —I clarified, though I didn't need to—. Maybe he can help us to find a solution for TerraSave case.

—You want me to call him? —I nodded —. Well, we'd better dress again. I don't think he finds funny to see us like this — he sat on the edge of the mattress to bent down and pick our clothes. He handed mine, I stood up and walk towards the big window. It didn't matter anymore if Leon wanted to see me putting my clothes on.

Nervousness came back, I dressed as fast as I could. I had to do something to ease the situation between us after what we did.

 _Leon doesn't seem uncomfortable with this._

Even if he wasn't, I had to make sure that, at least, I would not feel uncomfortable near him. We were true friends, the kind that are with each other in the good and the bad. Not friends with benefits.

—Leon, about what just happened between us…— I started, but I didn't want to turn myself to face him. I could only hear him putting his pants on.

—What? That we made love on a bed inside of a hospital? — sarcasm overflowed his mouth.

—Well, it sounds too romantic with those words —I said. There weren't any clear feelings between.

—So, do you mean we just compulsively fornicated?

—Ok, that sounds kind of cold —I didn't like the idea of treating us each other like sexual objects —. I mean the fact we had…intercourse.

—That sounds too scientific—he said.

—Let me finish, damn it! —I yelled, crossing my arms and stomped on the floor. When I didn't heat anymore from him, I continued —. What I want to say is that…can we act as if — to say "didn't happen" would have been so unbelievable even to me — …this was something casual? —I finally said.

Silence took over the room. I got scared, did I say something that got him angry?

I heard his steps coming near to me. My heart beat faster. I felt his presence right behind me, what was he going to do?

His answer to my non-verbalized question was wrapping his arms around my waist. He held me tight, he still had his torso unclothed. I could feel through my pajama shirt, the hardness of his chest.

—And by casual, do you mean just like a "one night stand"? Or that we can do it everytime we want it? —he whispered.

—I meant…that…—it was getting hard to focus on my words —. We're friends Leon, we've been for a long time. Friends like us do not do this kind of stuff —I said, not really convinced of my own speech.

—We're not normal friends, Claire. We've never been. Those friends you talk about are the kid that meet high school, parties, school meetings. Our own meeting had nothing to do with that, and ever since, we've seen each other under the same circumstances.

I had to admit he was right. Could it be possible that our sexual encounter wouldn't affect us the same way as it would to another couple of "normal" friends? I might try and find it out, but I was still frightened. Last time I "tried" something with a longtime friend, the guy turned out to be a traitor who only used me for his plans.

 _Leon is not Neil, Claire._

—Besides —his voice took me out of my thoughts —, it will really difficult for me to not want this to happen again, having you so close to me, in Washington —he bent down his head to breath above my shoulder. It tickled me—. You know that know I have complete access to the facilities you'll stay in. We can make you stay in Washington a lot more interesting and less stressed.

—Are you making me an indecent proposal or something? —I asked, nervous.

—Call it whatever you want, truth is that after today, I cannot see you as a simple friend. I want to know you even more, as a woman. And I'm sure you want to know me too. I'll be delighted to show you anything you want from me.

He took me by my elbows and turned me to be face to face with him. I didn't dare to look at him. Leon noticed and it grabbed my chin and lifted it, making me do what I wanted to avoid.

I saw so much determination in his eyes, as if he had just stuck to an ideal that no one could make him leave aside.

They captivated me.

Leon bent down to give me a peck.

—I promise you that, if something changes between us, it would be a good change. I'm still you ally in this war against bioterrorism, I won't let you to fight alone. Never.

He gave me another quick peck and that was when I trusted his words completely. The only way I would lose Leon, was only if someone erased him from the map.

And I wasn't going to let that happen.

—Think about it —he whispered before kissing my forehead and walk off.

I saw him putting his shirt and leather jacket on. Then, he walked towards the door, but he stopped to looked at me one last time.

—I'll tell the personnel to come over so you can ask about your last period. I'm calling Chris and tell him everything. Be right back —. He turned the door knob and exited the room.

I let a deep sight out, as if I had been holding my breath for a long time. Y caressed my lips with my thumb.

I smiled.

Actually, I didn't have anything to think about. My answer was already clear.

Being Leon's lover didn't mean to have feelings for each other, anyway.

Now my wait to go to Washington seemed so long.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Hello everyone!** **I've resurrected! xD**

 **Sorry for this tremendous waiting, but since the beginning of May I'm studying a Master Degree online, so every week I'm watching videos and doing homeworks of three subjects. To top it off, I'm still taking an online diplomat of Neuropsychology, so I'm watching videos and doing homeworks from that too. I'm also writing a manuscript (which I haven't updated in two weeks!) that I'd like to publish as a book, so I'm investing time in that. As you can imagine, I use Word so much that I end up getting tired of it at some point and don't want to type anything else xD. Good news is that diplomat ends in this July, so I'll have more free time to invest in the fic. I also want to take time to create my YouTube project. Yes, I want to have a channel too, would you support me in that? Its name is AyaNatsuTV, it's in Spanish though xD (I'm playing retro games, like DonkeyKong 64).**

 **And also, I want to apologize if this chapter is not a continuation of the previous one, but I've been wanting to do this Spin Off for a long time, (and I know you wanted tome erotica too!) it's a kind of What If? Story, I did think of making this scene cannon, obviously, it would have changed the current path of the story. At the end, I chose to stick to my original idea, if I had made this cannon, it might have ended up like the cliché story about two friends with benefits who fall in love with each other. Besides, Leon wouldn't have asked Claire to live with him (yet xD), he would have thought it could be too much for her.**

 **What do you think? Do you prefer this path? Or do you want to see what I have planned for these two lovebirds?**

 **In other issues, RE7 has been finally announced with a trailer and a demo…I don't know what to think. No matter where I see it, it's like the lost son of Silent Hills P.T., although, according to the developers, it's not part of the actual game. However, they also said this would be a new phase of RE (RE1,RE2,RE3 being the first with fixed camera, and RE4,RE5,RE6 being the second with OTS camera) with a first person camera, continuing the canon story. They are sure first person camera can work in RE. I might be, but I DO NOT LIKE FIRST PERSON GAMES, I admit I'm a nonerotic voyeuristic girl who enjoys to see the character while playing. I mean, what's the point of taking the time to design a character if you're not going to see it 90% of the time? Maybe this generation of RE is not for me anymore, since the story of our main four seemed to have reached its end (the main character of RE7 is going to be a new one, a normal person).**

 **Anyway.**

 **There's a chance I might take long to update, until my diplomat finishes.**

 **If you're liking the story, please follow and favorite it, but more importantly, leave a review, that would help me a lot to continue. Share this story with other Cleon fans, since we'll get a demo of RE2 remake when RE7 is released! Cleon fans should be united!**

 **See you soon!**


	16. Fly On The Wall

**Fly On The Wall**

 **Claire Redfield**

 **Washington D.C.**

We left early from JFK Airport in New York, and we also arrived early to the capital city of the country. The travel from one place to another was just one hour long, we spent more time documenting our luggage and waiting to board. Luckily, we didn't wait that long at the airport, we picked up our belongings and a few government agents were waiting for us outside to take us where we needed to go first. I thought we would go to Leon's place, so I could set myself there, but I was surprised when he told me we were heading towards the White House.

" _The agents will take our stuff to my apartment. You and I will go directly to the White House, something important awaits for us there"._

It turned out that that "something important" was no less than a presidential breakfast served at the Red Room of the building.

Before we took the flight, Leon asked me not to eat anything big, just a small snack. When I asked why I would do that, he simply said we will have a better breakfast when we arrived, because it would take us just an hour to get there. I agreed without knowing this was going to be his version of a "better breakfast".

When we entered the room, the president was already there.

—Welcome, Miss Redfield— he spread his arms as if he was welcoming a dear daughter, then dropped them —. I'm so glad to already have you here with us, since you're now part of our team of agents in training for the D.S.O. —he said.

—Well…thanks for the welcome, Mr. President — I scratched the back of my neck, I just didn't understand why so much fuzz for my arrival to Washington and my new status as "in custody of the government". Sherry was treated like another number on the list. Was this celebration part of the modifications of the contract?

—Please, have a seat both of you, you must be hungry —he said, pulling a luxurious chair and inviting to sit.

I seriously did not get the reason behind so much formality.

I look at Leon with a dubious expression when he sat in front of me, and he just smirked and winked at me.

His gestures made me blush.

Yesterday, when we had lunch together, he did the same thing. In fact, since that moment this man has been having these gestures towards me, and he had not done it before —even if he had, they weren't that evident —. While we were walking, he placed his hand on my back to guide me; when we entered the shop, he opened the door for me to let me in first; he pulled a chair for me to seat, just like the president; and he even wanted to pay all the bill when were finished, but I insist we should split it. He said he wanted to pay because he invited me before, but I reminded him it was me who asked him to take me to a restaurant, so he ended un accepting to split the bill.

When I was at the hospital, it was understandable he was having so many considerations, but now it seemed kind of weird, because not even the days after my discharge he acted so attentive to me. I thought it was because I would be his guest for a while, and that the least he could do was to treat me the best he could while the experiments were carry on.

That was the obvious explanation, because it could also be that he was…

—I want to take the chance, now you're here, to sign the agreements we made related to your case, Miss Redfield —.

The president's voice took me out of my thoughts, I saw him placed on the table a black leathered file, like the one he had taken to my room when he visited me. Besides it, he placed a pen like those cost 300 bucks.

—All the necessary modifications have been made, it would be helpful if you could read while you eat, so that our friend Leon brings it to my office after you finish. I'll be waiting there, this breakfast is for two people, so I'm kind of the third wheel. Hope you enjoy it, Miss Claire —.

—Sure…not all days I have a chance to have breakfast in the Red Room of the White House —I said.

The president petted me on the shoulder, he said goodbye to Leon and left the room.

—Read the agreements, they will bring the food soon —he said while pulling closer the file.

I nodded and open it to read what was written on the sheets.

As soon as I finished the first paragraph I realized it was indeed different from Sherry's contract. According to the files in my hands, all the tests on me will be perform three days per week, no more than eight hours, and if I fell sick due to natural causes or side effects of the experiments, all studies would be suspended until I fully recovered. Other clauses specified that I must be informed of all the result of said tests, and the research would only be finished when the specialized team considered reached all the objectives from it. The agreement also mentioned that during all the time I stayed in Washington under custody of the government, I was allowed access to any facilities I required to enter, as well as the information regarding the case of my interest —in other words, to the assault of TerraSave and the quest of the island —.

 _The subject will be under permanent custody of agent Leon S. Kennedy from the Division of Security Operations, in his private address._

I didn't know why my heart beat faster when I read that single line. It wasn't like Leon would be watching me all the time.

—So? What do you think? —Leon asked me.

—This is , definitely, a lot more flexible than Sherry's case. I guess I won't have any trouble adapt myself to this contract —I said while taking that expensive pen, took the cover off it, and roll it over the paper to draw my sign on the line above my name —. Done. I'm now officially under the custody of the government —I smirked.

—And mine — Leon smirked back.

I swallowed hard.

—We only need you to sign your acceptance to the training program of the D.S.O. and then we can start everything. We'll do it after we visit the facilities where all the experiments will be performed, so you can know all the process. We'll get there after you're settled in my humble home —he said.

—That reminds me of something I wanted to ask. Why did you make so much fuzz for the first meal of the day? We could have had it somewhere else, but, the White House? Really? —I raised an eyebrow, he only laughed a little.

—Do you remember when I told you how I got involved in the civil war of Easter Slav Republic?

—They forced you into it just during your vacations, didn't they? —I said, it was something funny to remember.

—Exactly. And they just got me right before breakfast. They owed me. Adam promised me to serve a presidential breakfast whenever I wanted it, I just took his word. And since you had to come to Washington for "work issues", I just thought it would be nice to invite you.

—Nice for me or nice for you? —I joked.

—For both of us —he replied smiling.

My heart skipped a beat. What was happening to Leon? He was acting and saying nicer things than usual.

If he was just being a jerk, then…

—Is it being nice to you? — I questioned, placing my elbows on the table and benting down my head, as if I wanted to hear his reply a bit closer.

He stared at me for a few seconds, before mimic my posture.

—It is, more than you can imagine —he whispered —. Although, it would be a lot nicer if you tell me it is enjoyable for you too.

I took my time to process my answer. His attitude got me on my nerves. I opened my mouth to respond, but I heard the ring of a bell that instant. I turned my head to the entrance —the sound came from there —, and I saw the butlers and maids pulling a trolley with several dishes on it.

They put the silverware on place, then they served all the food made for the occasion. It was kind of all-you-can-eat buffet: hotcakes, bacon, fruit, waffles, omelet, sausage, orange juice and coffee. All smell magnificent, the mix of sweet and salted aroma was wonderful.

Just then, I realized how hungry I was.

—You can be happy, this is being so enjoyable for me —I finally answered, taking an empty dish to fill it with a bit of everything in front of me.

—Enjoy your meals then, today it's going to be a long day —he said.

I had more reasons to fill my stomach with everything I wanted.

Besides, I still need to recover my normal weight.

o-o-o-o-o

 **Leon S. Kennedy**

-And this will be your room for the time being —I said.

I opened the door and a double bed appeared before us, with pure white sheets, enlighten by the sunlight coming from the big windows at the right side.

I brought Claire to my apartment using public transportation, so she could learn how to move through the city by herself, in case she needed it. The fact she's under my vigilance didn't meant I could watch over every step she took. Although, to be honest, it was hard to take my eyes off her ever since I realized I liked her, that change of look of hers with her new haircut left me so stunned I had no choice but to accept I was interested in her as a man. I've had this new feeling only for a day and I had paid so much attention to this woman than I ever did in the past years: her gestures —I loved her smile —, the way she moves when walking — such a nice butt she had! —, the shapre of her body, the size of her chest —she had nothing to envy from any other women I've been with —, her lip…that mouth I was so eager to capture with my own. I started my path to that goal, since the very moment I found put I had feelings for her. The most interesting part of this was that I didn't feel like I was forcing myself to act like that, everything came out so naturally that I impressed myself, even my flirting was spontaneous.

The most reinforcing thing of all was to see I could get her nervous, and that she sort of followed me in the game, even if she was joking —like today at the White House —. It seemed to me that Claire was still disappointed in sentimental issues, her reactions when she talked about Neil Fisher told me a lot, but I was sure I could get where I wanted, I just needed to get closer to her little by little, until she was sure to take a step forward with me.

 _And that that step lead us to love each other on this bed…_

—Wow, this room has everything a guest would want: a bed, a mirror, a closet, a bathroom with a shower, and a wonderful view to the city. You take your guest seriously —she said while heading to the window to admire the urban landscape.

—Of course. And more if it is you —she turned her head quickly, an expression of astonishment drawn all over her face. I loved her reactions —. Because, you know, you're not here to sightseeing, you'll be living here for an indefinite period, so your "new home" should be a decent one —I smiled.

—Sure… I expected no less from an agent of the government of the United States —she winked at me. My heart skipped a beat —. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a shower. If you say we'll have a long day, I want to feel fresh for it.

—Sounds nice. I think I'll join you —as soon as I said that, I wished words could be taken back.

 _Don't cross the line with your flirts Leon. She could get scared._

Claire looked at me scowling. She walked towards me at slow pace. I was afraid, what if it was too much flirting for day?

When she was in front of me, she gazed at me, raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

—You know? It's not a bad idea, Leon —she whispered.

Holy shit. Did she find out? Did that mean she feels the same?

—I hope you enjoy your bath in your room —she said while petting my shoulder —. Now, seriously, if you don't mind, I need some privacy.

A feeling of disappointment overwhelmed me.

 _Nice play, Claire._

—Allright, I'll wait for you in the living room —I turned back and left the room.

When I closed the door behind me, something flew before me. I looked up closely and I noticed it was a fly.

 _Such annoying bugs!_

I saw the fly land on the wall, right beside the door to Claire's room. I took off my jacket, I wanted to get rid of it with a slap of the sleeve. Then I heard the sound of water falling from the shower at the other side.

I stared at the fly on the wall.

If I were that bug that sneaked into every corner of the house, I could get in Claire's room every time I wanted, in secrecy, without being noticed. I could land on the wall too, and watched undress to get in the shower. I could see when she got out, all soaked, only covered with a towel. I could see when she put her underwear to sleep. I would be there watching her fall in the arms of Morpheus.

 _You're thinking like a stalker._

I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. It wasn't as if I didn't want to do it, but I wanted to achieve it through the honest way. If I started acting like I imagined, not only she would fear me, she might cut off any contact with me. The best way was to keep getting close to her, deep inside, I knew she would let me in sooner or later.

I whipped the sleeve right where the fly was standing. I saw it fall to the floor, dead.

 _I must admit I would really like to be a fly on the wall of that bathroom right now._

That was when I realized the huge and hard bulge between my legs.

 _Okay, I DO need a cold shower._

o-o-o-o-o

 **Hello everyone, I'm back!**

 **First of all, I'm so sorry for the long wait. As you may know (if you read my previous note) I was busy with school stuff (I'm a college lecturer with 100 students), and my master degree classes and homework. But what really left unmotivated was the ending of Bleach manga.**

 **Have you ever been in a long time relationship with somebody, and then suddenly break up because the other person did something you never thought he/she would do? The feeling that everything was wasted and a lie? Well, I had exactly the same feeling after reading the last chapter of Bleach. And just like a break up, I started to feel disappointed about everything. I began to question what was the point of following a story for so long, for so little at the end. What was the point of writing about something that would not happen, if the people behind a story don't give a shit about coherence and make a suicide of their creation. The disappointment was so big that it reached several aspects of my life: I didn't want to write the update, I didn't even touch the manuscript I was working on, I even stopped uploading gameplays in my YT channel (but I made a video review about it xD, and recorded myself picking my dog's shit with the last pages of the final chapter hahaha).**

 **But I want to be back, to leave behind that failure. So here it is! The update you and I wanted so much! The title comes from a song by t.A.T.u. that talks about what Leon thought when he saw the fly xD. I had almost all CDs of the duet, I don't understand how could I forget that song. Totally loved it when I listened to it again, and I immediately thought about the update, but then the spoilers of Bleach came and…well…you know the rest (and too bad I now associate the song with the shitty ending! It now causes me anxiety).**

 **I can't assure you I'll update soon, but you have my word I'm finishing this fanfic. It's been almost two years, it's like my personal manga xD. It's a short chapter, but I guess it's better than a longer waiting.**

 **So, if you're still willing to follow my story, please follow and favorite it, but more importantly, leave a review, that helps me more than you think.**

 **Til next time!**

 **PS. By the way, if any of my readers was also a fan of Bleach, but totally agree with the ending, I politely ask you not to mention it in the reviews of this story. We might share our love for Cleon, but that doesn't mean we have to like the same things about Bleach. So please, don't try to make me accept it or understand your point, it's useless. I don't think I would convince you of my point, would I?**


End file.
